<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nudne życie by akken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690194">Nudne życie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken'>akken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o tym, jak Harry chciał zwyczajnego życia, ale jego własna ciekawość zwiodła go na manowce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To jest opowieść z wytartą kliszą, trochę o niczym, z dobrym zakończeniem, nieco nudna. Chyba takiej  potrzebowałam. Enjoy! Jest już w pełni napisana, kolejne części wstawię, jak je zbetuje fantastyczna sandwich.</p><p>beta: sandwich – dziękuję! (ale błędy moje)<br/>gatunek: romans<br/>pairing: HP/SS<br/>pominięte: bez epilogu HPiIS<br/>ostrzeżenia: przekleństwa, sceny erotyczne, NC – 17<br/>oświadczenie: nie zarabiam na tej historii, należy na JKR</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="postbody">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Wojna się skończyła, naprawdę. Ludzie wrócili do dawnej rutyny, wypłakali żałobę i ulgę, rzadziej odwiedzali cmentarze. Przez Wizengamot przetoczyły się procesy śmierciożerców; większość z nich wylądowała w Azkabanie, część na dozorze domowym. Bohaterowie zostali odznaczeni, sfotografowani, opisani w Proroku. Minister Magii Shacklebolt uścisnął wszystkim dłonie. Oczywiście Harry był najważniejszy. Zawsze na pierwszej stronie, zawsze w pierwszym szeregu, na froncie, na początku relacji. W kolejnych i kolejnych wywiadach pytany po raz pierwszy, dziesiąty i tysięczny: co teraz, Harry? Jak będzie teraz wyglądało twoje życie, po zabiciu Voldemorta?</p>
      <p>Przez pierwszy miesiąc Harry znosił to nieźle. Szczęka bolała go każdego wieczoru i musiał rozmasowywać mięśnie i ścięgna, tak szeroko i nieszczerze się uśmiechał. Nienawidził tych ludzi, nienawidził fleszy i nienawidził dziennikarzy. Nienawidził też swoich fanów. Chciał im wszystkim powiedzieć: Odpierdolcie się. Nie macie pojęcia, co przeżyłem. A właściwie jak umarłem. Ale ten cały cyrk, ta cała błyszcząca się impreza pełna wiwatów i uśmiechów miała jeden cel, jedyny dla którego warto było ją przetrwać.</p>
      <p>Mógł mówić o Snapie. Mógł oczyścić jego imię. Mógł opowiedzieć wszystkim, jak wiele poświęcił, jak wiele zrobił dla wspólnej sprawy. Czytelnicy, spragnieni romantycznych historii i niezrozumianych cichych bohaterów, szybko podłapali temat i po dwóch miesiącach uśmiechania się i przemów Harry Potter został zaproszony na galę, na której mógł odebrać pośmiertne odznaczenie dla Severusa Snape'a. Schodząc z podium, obiecał sobie, że to już ostatnia impreza, ostatni wywiad i ostatnie zdjęcie, jakie dał sobie zrobić.</p>
      <p>Teraz w końcu będzie mógł zamknąć się w swoim domu i zacząć płakać.</p>
      <p>Jednak kiedy już mógł, nie płakał, bo nie przywykł do tego. Najczęściej leżał, tępo patrząc w sufit, albo czytając bez końca mugolską fikcję o magii, smokach, pierścieniach i mieczach — o światach zupełnie różnych niż ten, który go otaczał.</p>
      <p>Kupił sobie telewizor i całymi dniami oglądał idiotyczne programy, których nazwy czy treści nie mógł spamiętać. Jadł wszystko, co znalazł w szafkach, bo coraz ciężej było mu wybrać się do sklepu. Czasem wpadała do niego Hermiona, czasem Ron.</p>
      <p>— Harry, nie możesz tak leżeć — mówiła Hermiona.</p>
      <p>— Stary, rusz się. Pójdziemy na mecz albo co — mówił Ron.</p>
      <p>Harry uśmiechał się do przyjaciół i zmieniał temat.</p>
      <p>Raz wpadła też Ginny, z początku napięta i drżąca od nerwowego śmiechu, a potem od łez. Coś krzyczała, a Harry próbował się skupić na jej słowach, wskrzesić w sobie uczucie. Bez skutku. To nie mogło się inaczej skończyć, naprawdę.</p>
      <p>Nasza historia nie miałaby szansy się potoczyć, ani napisać, gdyby Harry zgodził się na to, czego chciała od niego Ginny.</p>
      <p>Harry nie wiedział czego chce, więc nie robił nic, licząc, że nuda i telewizja podsuną mu jakiś pomysł. Niestety nie podsunęły. Nowy Minister Magii zaproponował mu pracę w  Departamencie Aurorów, ale Harry grzecznie odmówił. Zastanawiał się, jak mało musi go znać, by proponować pracę, w której jest tyle zabijania i krzywdy.</p>
      <p>Harry nie chciał już robić nic znaczącego. Mógłby testować materace do spania, albo recenzować reality show, które oglądał, jak tylko nauczy się je rozróżniać. Mógłby prowadzić program kulinarny, jak zrobić posiłek z kukurydzy, ryżu i kostki rosołowej. Ale niestety w tych dziedzinach fakt, że był Harrym Potterem, nie liczył się wcale, więc nawet nie próbował składać CV.</p>
      <p>Oczywiście Minerwa McGonagall zapytała go, czy nie chce pracować w Hogwarcie — pomóc uczyć młodsze roczniki, albo wyręczać Hagrida w części jego obowiązków. Jednak, by powrócić do miejsca tak brzemiennego we wspomnienia — dziedzińca, na którym roztrzaskało się ciało Dumbledore’a lub błoni, na których krzyczał do Snape’a: Ty tchórzu — musiałby być szaleńcem, samobójcą. Więc uśmiechnął się grzecznie i miło do dawnej profesorki (jak zawsze zresztą) i podziękował.</p>
      <p>Na nudzie, czytaniu fantasy,  oglądaniu telewizji i zbywaniu przyjaciół minął mu rok, potem drugi.</p>
      <p>Jeśli kiedykolwiek wracał wspomnieniami do wojny czy czasów szkoły, myślał właściwie tylko o Snapie. Obrazy przychodziły same, niechciane, gorące i zimne jednocześnie. Odtwarzał lekcje eliksirów, chód nauczyciela, zwężenie powiek, kiedy był złośliwy lub nieprzyjemny; to były te łatwiejsze fragmenty przeszłości. Najgorsze były wspomnienia czarnych oczu nagle otwartych i bezbronnych i kałuża krwi, i szeptane, wciąż tłukące się po jego czaszce słowa: Spójrz na mnie, spójrz na mnie, Harry. Wtedy wstrząsał nim płacz, wówczas żal rozpływał się po jego żyłach, choć jedno i drugie szybko gasło, jak wyłączony telewizor. Chciał odpowiedzieć: Widzę cię, naprawdę cię widzę — ale już nie było do kogo.</p>
      <p>Zastanawiał się czasem, dlaczego śmierć innych, których przecież było wielu, nie poruszyła go do tego stopnia. Po wielu nieprzespanych nocach stwierdził, że powód był bardzo samolubny. Snape, jakkolwiek był niesprawiedliwym, wstrętnym gnojkiem, zrobił dla niego najwięcej, najwięcej wycierpiał, najwięcej poświęcił. Zginął dla niego. Nie bronił się przed atakiem Nagini, wiedział, że musi zginąć, by oszukać Voldemorta i Harry mógł wygrać. Poza tym dotarło do niego, jak bardzo Snape był samotny i jak, w gruncie rzeczy, są do siebie podobni. Wykorzystani, użyci przez los. Heroiczni w absurdalny, często niepotrzebny sposób.</p>
      <p>Harry już nie chciał być heroiczny. Chciał, żeby Snape też nie musiał, żeby miał trochę, albo nawet całkiem dużo, normalnego nudnego życia. Jednak Snape nie żył i Harry nic na to nie mógł poradzić.</p>
      <p>Po wojnie została mu jeszcze jedna ważna pamiątka, do której nikomu się nie przyznał. Świadomość tej zmiany następowała dość stopniowo. Był potężny. Wielokrotnie bardziej niż przed śmiercią Voldemorta. Być może czarnoksiężnik wlał w niego swoją moc, albo jego śmierć uwolniła w nim magię. Zauważył, że nie musi już używać różdżki, że magia z niego wypływa, szczelnie go wypełnia. Nie męczyły go nawet skomplikowane zaklęcia, z łatwością łamał cudze. Gdyby inni się o tym dowiedzieli, zawrzałaby panika.</p>
      <p>W końcu, po dwóch latach nudy, czytania i oglądania telewizji, wstał, umył się, ubrał i skrócił włosy. Poszedł na piwo z Ronem, zaprosił na obiad Hermionę. Przyjaciele uśmiechali się do niego łagodnie i opowiadali o swoim życiu. Czasem zadawali pytania. Harry zdecydował się zacząć swoje nudne życie.</p>
      <p>Stwierdził, że jego obsesja na punkcie Snape’a ma wiele źródeł, a jednym z nich było uświadomienie sobie, że jest gejem i że zadurzył się nieco w byłym nauczycielu. Postanowił przetestować tę hipotezę i umówił się na kilka randek z facetami. Potwierdził ją, dochodząc już po kilku minutach, całowany i przyciskany do ściany w jakimś ciemnym kącie knajpy przez muskularne, twarde ciało. Zdecydował podtrzymywać projekt badawczy i co jakiś czas testował nowy obiekt, nie dbał jednak o to, by któryś zagościł w jego życiu na dłużej. Nie chciał związków, dramatów. Chciał nudnego życia.</p>
      <p>Zaczął szukać dla siebie jakiegoś zajęcia, wiedząc, że dalszy marazm skończy się postradaniem zmysłów. W końcu zatrudnił się w mugolskim antykwariacie i to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Nadal mógł czytać mugolskie fantasy i testować materac postawionej w rogu sklepu otomany. Klientów przychodziło niewielu i Harry zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem właściciel w ogóle utrzymywał księgarnię. Płacił mu grosze, ale Harry’emu na kasie nie zależało. Miał niewielkie potrzeby i spory spadek po rodzicach i Syriuszu.</p>
      <p>Nasza opowieść zaczyna się w ciepły czerwcowy wieczór, na pół godziny przed zamknięciem antykwariatu.</p>
      <p>Ciężkie szklane drzwi otworzyły się, dzwonek nad nimi jęknął, a Harry zerknął znad lektury. Do środka wszedł mężczyzna koło czterdziestki. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym; miał jasne włosy, kilka piegów na nosie, był średniego wzrostu i średniej budowy, ubrany w jasną koszulkę polo, lniane spodnie oraz wygodne buty. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i zamarł. Harry wstał niezdarnie, chrząknął i poprawił włosy.</p>
      <p>No świetnie.</p>
      <p>Klient szybko oprzytomniał. Zaczął chodzić po sklepie oglądając kolejne woluminy wybierając je — Harry miał wrażenie — raczej przypadkowo. Bardzo starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Było oczywiste, że jest czarodziejem i zapewne rozpoznał Bohatera Czarodziejskiego Świata. Bohater westchnął, czekając na jakieś dziwne, natrętne pytania.</p>
      <p>Pracował tu już dwa lata i jeszcze nigdy nie zjawił się w księgarni żaden czarodziej. Mężczyzna był jednak jakiś… inny. Harry widział dookoła niego coś w rodzaju aury, powietrze zakrzywiało się i drgało, jak nad asfaltem podczas upału.</p>
      <p>Aż tak gorący nie jest — zażartował w myślach, obserwując dyskretnie klienta.</p>
      <p>W końcu facet zmarszczył się i niepewnie podszedł do lady. Chrząknął, przestąpił z nogi na nogę.</p>
      <p>— Znajomy wspomniał, że macie na stanie Flora Orientalis, wydanie z 1867 roku. — Uśmiechnął się bezbarwnie.</p>
      <p>Harry poprawił okulary i zaczął szukać pozycji w katalogu. Jeśli gość go rozpoznał, czy nie powinien zachowywać się jakoś inaczej? Niepewnie uśmiechać, próbować porozumiewawczo mrugnąć? Zwątpił, czy aby na pewno dobrze zinterpretował jego pierwszą reakcję, teraz był idealnie obojętny i grzeczny.</p>
      <p>— Tak, mamy tę pozycję, proszę chwilę poczekać. — Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.</p>
      <p>Poszedł na zaplecze i odszukał wolumin. Kiedy ściągał go z półki, olśniło go. To drganie dookoła, ta aura… to był eliksir wielosokowy! Od czasu śmierci Voldemorta potrafił wyczuwać czary i uroki, potrafił przewidzieć, jakie zaklęcie wydobędzie się z różdżki. W końcu dodatkowa porcja mocy na coś się przydała.</p>
      <p>Stał chwilę, marszcząc brwi.</p>
      <p>Kto zadałby sobie tyle trudu, by użyć eliksiru wielosokowego, idąc po jakąś starą książkę do mugolskiego antykwariatu? Jedna odpowiedź nasuwała się natychmiast.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Ktoś, kto się ukrywa.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>A kto może się ukrywać?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>No cóż, nikt, kto ma czyste sumienie.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Chciał zmarszczyć brwi, ale odkrył, że już są zmarszczone.</p>
      <p>Kilka razy uderzył książką w otwartą dłoń.</p>
      <p>Już nie musisz być bohaterem — przypomniał sobie. — Może to nic takiego. Może jest całkiem niewinne wyjaśnienie.</p>
      <p>Wrócił na front sklepu, sprzedał książkę, a klient wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.</p>
      <p>I Harry pewnie by zapomniał o całej sprawie, gdyby kilka dni później, siedząc w swojej ulubionej kawiarni, nie zauważył owego tajemniczego klienta ponownie. Prawie zakrztusił się expresso. Facet szedł drugą stroną ulicy, szczęśliwie nie rozglądając się na boki. Szczęśliwie, bo rozglądając się zauważyłby nos Harry’ego Pottera przyklejony do szyby kawiarni. Wszedł do warzywniaka, zrobił jakieś banalne zakupy zawierające ziemniaki, marchewkę i kwaśną śmietanę – przynajmniej na to wskazywała zawartość plastikowej torebki — i wszedł do klatki tuż za sklepem.</p>
      <p>Więc tutaj mieszka.</p>
      <p>Co za przypadek.</p>
      <p>Po chwili na pierwszym piętrze zapaliło się światło, a w szparze między zasłonami mignęła jasnowłosa postać. Potem kurtyny zostały szczelnie zaciągnięte.</p>
      <p>No ale właściwie dlaczego tak się tym przejmował? Jakiś czarodziej chodzi pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego po Londynie i robi zakupy. Co w tym tajemniczego? Może naprawdę ma dobry…</p>
      <p>Och, gadanie. Nie byłby Harrym Potterem, gdyby tego jednak, mimo wszystko, nie sprawdził.</p>
      <p>Dochodzimy teraz do najbardziej bulwersującego momentu tej historii (choć niektóre środowiska wskazałyby kilka innych, które nastąpią później). Przygotujcie się, zaciśnijcie pięści i gardła, spodziewając się fali moralnych mdłości. Omijając tę scenę, stracicie wątek, niestety nie było ostrzeżeń dub-con.</p>
      <p>Harry Potter po raz pierwszy użył swojej magicznej potęgi. I użył jej po to, żeby tajemniczego gościa… podejrzeć.</p>
      <p>Magiczna potęgo, złote runo wszystkich stalkerów!</p>
      <p>Przymknął oczy i pozwolił swojej jaźni oderwać się od ciała. Nie wiedział, czy można tak zrobić za pomocą zaklęcia — jego magia pozwalała mu niemalże dowolnie naginać rzeczywistość, wola wystarczała za czary. Przepłynął nad ulicą pełną ludzi i samochodów i prześliznął się między cegłami budynku.</p>
      <p>Pokój, w którym się znalazł, był raczej niewielki. Pod jedną ścianą stała kanapa, obok niej fotel i stolik z filiżanką parującej herbaty oraz woluminem Flory Orientalis. Było też biurko pełne papierów i krzesło z przewieszoną na nim marynarką i spodniami. Przez jedyne drzwi widać było fragment korytarza, a z głębi domu dochodziły dźwięki świadczące o tym, że gospodarz coś gotuje. Harry podkradł się ostrożnie, myśląc, że to idiotyczne. Jako pasmo świadomości nie musi się przecież skradać! Serce, które pozostało w jego cielesnej powłoce po drugiej stronie ulicy, zabiło mocniej w grzesznej uciesze. Jednak kiedy tylko wszedł do kuchni, to samo serce zamarło, a jaźń Harry’ego, jeśli tylko byłaby do tego zdolna, wydałaby struchlały okrzyk.</p>
      <p>W kuchni, pochylony nad kuchenką, stał Severus Snape. Ten sam, którego Harry opłakiwał nad grobem wiele razy, którego wysławiał w kolejnych przemówieniach i bronił przed Wizengamotem.</p>
      <p>Co za łajdak!</p>
      <p>Harry wiedział o tym od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył go w klasie. Jak mógł mu to zrobić, jak mógł? Jego serce znów zaczęło bić, chaotycznie i gwałtownie, w złości i szczęściu, i szoku.</p>
      <p>Przerwał czar i wrócił do ciała. Musiał pozwolić swojej szczęce opaść, inaczej chwyciłby go jakiś skurcz. Snape żyje. Żyje! Ale kiedy się dowie, co Harry właśnie zrobił, potraktuje go taką Sectumsemprą, że będzie gonił swoje tkanki po całym Londynie.</p>
      <p>Zaśmiał się histerycznie, nie dbając, że siedzący obok ludzie zerknęli na niego z niepokojem.</p>
      <p>Snape żyje, mieszka w jakimś zatęchłym mieszkaniu nad warzywniakiem w sercu Londynu, gotuje sobie obiady i porusza się po mieście pod wpływem eliksiru. A przecież może żyć zupełnie inaczej! Jest wolny, sławny, jest cholernym bohaterem.</p>
      <p>Dlaczego?</p>
      <p>Dlaczego mu nie powiedział? Dlaczego nie wrócił do Hogwartu?</p>
      <p>Nie ma wobec ciebie żadnego długu, baranie — powiedział do siebie Harry, westchnął i wsparł czoło na dłoniach. Pewnie chce mieć spokój, święty spokój. Pewnie ma dość Harry’ego Pottera, wystarczy mu do końca życia, dziękuję bardzo.</p>
      <p>Serce skurczyło mu się boleśnie na tę myśl.</p>
      <p>Co miał zrobić z tą nowonabytą wiedzą? Pozwolić Snape’owi żyć, tak jak, zapewne, wybrał? Dać mu spokój i uszanować jego decyzję? Nie, aż tak szlachetny nie był. Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Rozważał tylko, co należałoby uczynić, żeby Snape’a ujawnił się sam.</p>
      <p>To musiał być dobry, przemyślany plan.</p>
      <p>Oddychał jeszcze przez chwilę, próbując uspokoić rozkołysane myśli. Po kilku minutach zamknął oczy i wrócił do mieszkania Snape’a, nie dbając już o swoje tkanki. Musiał nacieszyć się jego widokiem.</p>
      <p>Zastał go na fotelu niedaleko kominka. W jednej ręce trzymał łyżkę, w drugiej miskę z zupą. Na kolanach leżała otwarta książka. Był fantastycznie zwyczajny. Miał na sobie zieloną koszulkę i proste spodnie, gołe stopy zanurzył w puszystym dywanie. Żadnych wysoko zapiętych szat, żadnych min, żadnych póz. Fantastycznie żywy i piękny.</p>
      <p>Wstrętny, tłustowłosy gnojek — pomyślał Harry czule.</p>
      <p>Śledził każdą łyżkę zupy znikającą w jego ustach, ruch grdyki i palce ostrożnie chwytające papier. Snape poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby wyczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda.</p>
      <p>Wzrok Harry’ego zatrzymał się na szyi i bliznach grubych jak palec. Były jasne, prawie białe, z różową obwódką, znikały w wycięciu koszulki. Chciał przycisnąć do nich wargi i osobiście im podziękować.</p>
      <p>Siedział tak jeszcze jakiś czas, aż Snape odłożył miskę i wziął książkę do rąk. Przerzucił swobodnie jedną nogę przez poręcz fotela, sadowiąc się wygodniej.</p>
      <p>Okrutny wszechświecie! Czemu wystawiasz mi na pokuszenie tego faceta, wiedząc, że chętniej dotknąłby węgorza elektrycznego niż mnie?</p>
      <p>Harry westchnął nieszczęśliwie i wrócił do kawiarni.</p>
      <p>Idąc do domu, miał wrażenie, że jest nieprzytomny, całą odległość, która dzieliła go od domu, niemałą zresztą, przebył pieszo. Kiedy w końcu usiadł przy stole w kuchni, poczuł się naprawdę zmęczony.</p>
      <p>Stworek dołączył do niego i bez słowa podał mu obiad.</p>
      <p>— Nie musiałeś nic robić — zaprotestował Harry. — Mogłem sam ugotować.</p>
      <p>Stworek z pogardą wciągnął powietrze i zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem.</p>
      <p>— Spotkałem dziś Snape’a. — Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, całe jego ciało wibrowało na tę myśl. Wiedział, że nie może się tą wiedzą z nikim podzielić, ale ufał, że Stworek zatrzyma informację dla siebie.</p>
      <p>Skrzat mruknął coś po raz kolejny i przywołał do stołu dzbanek z herbatą. Nalał filiżankę Harry’emu, a potem sobie. To był niezwykły widok, ale zawsze cieszył - to jak niechętnie, ale uparcie Stworek szukał jego towarzystwa, jakkolwiek niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali.</p>
      <p>— Jak profesor przeżył? — spytał w końcu.</p>
      <p>— Nie wiem, ale wygląda, jakby był całkiem zdrów.</p>
      <p>— Zdrajca — wypluł Stworek trochę wbrew sobie, podtrzymując starą tradycję, w którą już nie wierzył.</p>
      <p>— Zdrajca jak żaden inny. — Harry wesoło pokiwał głową, a jego twarz przepołowił uśmiech.</p>
      <p>Tej nocy prawie nie spał, nie mógł zatrzymać wyobraźni, uciszyć kłębiących się w głowie pytań i planów. Kusiło go, żeby wrócić znów do mieszkania Snape’a i przyglądać mu się, jak śpi, ale okazało się, że jego magiczna potęga ma jakieś ograniczenie i była nim odległość. Rzucał się więc na łóżku, niespokojny, niemal gotowy zjawić się pod warzywniakiem i drzwiami prowadzącymi do klatki, w której mieszkał Snape. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Snape żyje, ma się dobrze i nic nie wskazuje na to, by miał umrzeć w ciągu następnych 24 godzin. Może poczekać, naprawdę może.</p>
      <p>Rankiem potrzebował dwóch mocnych kaw, żeby znaleźć czystą koszulkę i dżinsy. Aportował się do pracy i otworzył antykwariat. Większość czasu drzemał na otomanie, zrywając się na dźwięk dzwonka, gdy jakiś zagubiony niepewny klient zdecydował się zajrzeć do środka.</p>
      <p>Na godzinę przed zamknięciem dzwonek zadzwonił po raz ostatni. Harry westchnął, wziął do ręki szóstą kawę, którą właśnie zrobił na zapleczu i wrócił na front sklepu. Stanął w drzwiach i zamarł z kubkiem przy ustach. W antykwariacie stał Snape, w swojej wielosokowej postaci. Harry schował się za regał, żeby złapać kilka głębszych oddechów i się uspokoić.</p>
      <p>Nie możesz tego sknocić, głupcze — syknął do siebie. Musisz dać z siebie wszystko, tak jak na meczu quidditcha. On nie może wiedzieć, że ty wiesz. Musisz zachowywać się normalnie, grzecznie, obojętnie. To Snape, na Merlina. Ma trzy razy większą paranoję niż ty i jest sprytny jak diabli. Oddychaj, uśmiechaj się, uspokój się. Po cholerę tu wrócił? Myślałem, że skoro wie, że tu pracuję, to będzie się trzymał od tego miejsca jak najdalej. Musisz iść do niego, idioto, już!</p>
      <p>I Harry opuścił bezpieczną kryjówkę między regałami, kierując się w stronę lady i kasy. Udało mu się nie potknąć i nie oblać kawą, co uznał za sukces. Skinął głową w kierunku mężczyzny, który krążył dookoła stołów przykrytych książkami.</p>
      <p>— Dzień dobry — powiedział. — Szuka pan kolejnego botanicznego białego kruka?</p>
      <p>Snape poderwał głowę i lekko zmarszczył brwi.</p>
      <p>— Wszystkich klientów pan pamięta? — spytał podejrzliwie, ale grzecznie.</p>
      <p>— Och, jest ich tak niewielu — gładko skłamał Harry, zadowolony, że nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Snape wydawał się kupić kłamstwo i wrócił do przeglądania książek.</p>
      <p>— Chciałem się tylko rozejrzeć. — Snape uśmiechnął się słabo. Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić takiego uśmiechu na jego prawdziwej twarzy.</p>
      <p>— Jasne — skinął głową i wyszczerzył zęby. — Jeśli mogę w czymś pomóc, proszę pytać.</p>
      <p>Najwyraźniej Snape nie miał żadnego konkretnego powodu, by tu przyjść. Więc po co? Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, choć starał się robić to możliwie subtelnie. Czarodziej krążył dookoła stołów i wydawał się całkiem zapomnieć o jego obecności. Harry widział pewną ostrożność w jego ruchach, wystudiowaną nonszalancję. Prawdziwy Snape poruszał się inaczej, był bardziej sztywny,  wyprostowany, wyżej trzymał głowę.</p>
      <p>No chyba, że siedzi w swoim fotelu i czyta książkę.</p>
      <p>Harry z trudem przełknął jęk. Tak bardzo chciałby zobaczyć znów tego Severusa. Sprawić, by czuł się przy nim do tego stopnia swobodnie. Zobaczyć w jego oczach to, co widział wtedy, w tym najczarniejszym momencie, gdy Snape umierał. Albo myślał, że umierał.</p>
      <p>Jak mógł go oszukiwać tyle lat!</p>
      <p>Zirytowany prychnął. Snape odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej rozmyślił się i znów je zamknął.</p>
      <p>Wybrał jakąś książkę i podszedł do kasy. Tym razem była to mugolska medycyna ludowa.</p>
      <p>Harry wybił cenę i schował pieniądze do kasetki.</p>
      <p>— Zapraszamy częściej — rzucił bez zastanowienia i zaraz ugryzł się w język. Bądź normalny, głupcze!</p>
      <p>— Płacą panu za reklamę, panie Potter? — spytał Snape.</p>
      <p>W głowie Harry’ego zapaliło się wielkie czerwone światło. Tak szybko się zdradziłeś, Snape??</p>
      <p>— To jednak się znamy? — Uśmiechnął się do byłego nauczyciela bezczelnie i z tryumfem.</p>
      <p>— Broń cię panie boże. — Pokręcił głową Snape. — Po prostu umiem czytać. — Wskazał palcem przyczepioną do piersi Harry’ego plakietkę.</p>
      <p>Niech to szlag. Zupełnie o niej zapomniał.</p>
      <p>— Jasne — powiedział tylko i wręczył mu paragon wraz z książką.</p>
      <p>Snape spojrzał na niego sekundę dłużej niżby wypadało, odwrócił się i wyszedł.</p>
      <p>Harry już wiedział, że czeka go długi wieczór w ulubionej kawiarni.</p>
      <p>Dotarł do niej dopiero po dziewiętnastej. Usiadł w sali na piętrze, w ciemnym kącie, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Kawiarnia była czynna do 22:00, więc nie mógł tu spędzić więcej niż trzy godziny. Wolał  nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Kawy miał dość na najbliższy tydzień więc zamówił herbatę oraz rogalika z masłem i rodzynkami, którego pochłonął prawie natychmiast. Obrócił się w stronę okna i oparł głowę na ręce. Z boku mogło się wydawać, że tylko głęboko się zamyślił albo drzemie.</p>
      <p>Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła. Chwała Merlinowi, kawiarnia była prawie pusta. Zamknął oczy i przepłynął ponad ulicą wprost do mieszkania Snape'a.</p>
      <p>Znów zastał go siedzącego na fotelu. Na stoliku obok nie stała jednak zupa czy herbata, ale butelka whisky i szklanka pełna do połowy. Na kolanach leżało niewielkie drewniane pudełko, na którego wieczku wypalony był znak węża połykającego własny ogon — Uroborosa.</p>
      <p>Palce delikatnie przesunęły się po drewnie, zanim chwyciły za róg wieczka, by je otworzyć. W środku były głównie zdjęcia. Severus wziął je wszystkie do ręki i zaczął przeglądać.</p>
      <p>Harry westchnął w przekonaniu, że teraz Snape na pewno, na pewno, rozszarpie go na strzępy, jeśli tylko się dowie, że właśnie go podgląda. Ale nawet obietnica bólu i powolnej, okrutnej śmierci nie była w stanie zmusić Harry’ego, by oderwał wzrok od pamiątek.</p>
      <p>Na pierwszym zdjęciu widniała kobieta trzymająca na ręku roczne dziecko. Jej wąska twarz i ciemne oczy bezsprzecznie wskazywały Elieen Snape, matkę Severusa. A uśmiechnięty, ciągnący ją za włosy bobas był pewnie nim samym. Harry uśmiechnął się, czując, że coś ciepłego wlewa mu się do żołądka był pewien, że nie była to stygnąca przed jego ciałem herbata. To była dziwna myśl, dziwna świadomość, że ten mężczyzna był kiedyś dzieckiem — wesołym i rozbrajającym. Elieen posyłała mu smutny i zmęczony uśmiech.</p>
      <p>Snape odłożył zdjęcie na dno pudełka i wziął do ręki następne. Harry rozpoznał swoją matkę huśtającą się wysoko na huśtawce i żującą gumę. Obok, na trawie, siedział Snape i patrzył na nią, zadzierając głowę i mrużąc w słońcu oczy. Mieli może po dziesięć lat. Na twarzy Severusa było już widać blizny prędkiej dojrzałości. Twarz Lily była roześmiana i czysta, patrzyła w aparat ze szczerością i otwartością szczęśliwego dziecka. Zerknął na Snape’a, zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna czuje coś, patrząc na jego matkę.</p>
      <p>Nie możesz być zazdrosny o własną matkę, Potter.</p>
      <p>Ale był.</p>
      <p>Zdjęcie jednak dość szybko zniknęło na dnie, a Severus spojrzał na kolejne. Tym razem był już starszy, miał jakieś piętnaście lat. Był wysoki, chudy i zgarbiony, kurtyna włosów prawie zasłaniała mu twarz. Obok Snape’a stał chłopak może o rok od niego młodszy. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważniej i rozpoznał Regulusa Blacka. Był trochę niższy niż Snape, z krótko przystrzyżonymi, ciemnymi włosami. Obaj mieli na sobie ślizgońskie szaty. Regulus odwracał głowę i patrzył na towarzysza, a jego palce dyskretnie owijały się dookoła dłoni Snape’a.</p>
      <p>Harry wstrzymał oddech. Ruch był niewinny, całkowicie niewinny, ale jednak… wymowny. Może jednak pomylił się co do inklinacji Snape’a? To byłoby… całkowicie przerażające. Cudowne. Fatalne. Tęczowa feeria możliwości zalała mu umysł.</p>
      <p>To jeszcze nic nie znaczy, Potter. To że jest gejem… że może być gejem, nie znaczy, że będzie chciał mieć z tobą coś wspólnego. Kiedykolwiek.</p>
      <p>Fotografia zniknęła, a teraz patrzyła na niego łagodna i uśmiechnięta twarz Dumbledore'a. Zdjęcie było zrobione podczas jakiejś uroczystości, nie potrafił powiedzieć jakiej. Nie rozpoznawał też ludzi dookoła, prócz Minerwy i Sprout, rozmawiających o czymś za plecami dyrektora. Dumbledore uśmiechał się nieustannie do tego, kto trzymał aparat. Może to był  Snape, trudno orzec. To zdjęcie Snape trzymał najdłużej. Jego oczy pociemniały, a powieki nieco opadły. Harry miał wrażenie, że głębiej zapadł się w fotel. Sięgnął po szklankę i wypił wszystko na raz. Odstawił ją trochę zbyt gwałtownie i odłożył zdjęcie do pudełka.</p>
      <p>Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał je zamknąć, ale zawahał się. W ręku pozostał mu jeszcze tylko złożony na cztery fragment gazety. Snape dotknął papieru, ociągając się, jakby zastanawiał się, czy warto go otwierać. W końcu delikatnie go rozłożył.</p>
      <p>Harry, gdyby mógł, usiadłby na ziemi.</p>
      <p>Było to wycięte z gazety zdjęcie. Jego zdjęcie. Uśmiechał się na nim nieszczerze i wymuszenie, obracając twarz w drugą stronę, jakby chciał uciec od obiektywu. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy zostało zrobione. Włosy były jak zawsze w nieładzie, błysk fleszy odbijał się w oprawkach okularów.</p>
      <p>Snape zachował jego zdjęcie.</p>
      <p>Harry’emu jeszcze trudniej było w to  uwierzyć niż w fakt, że Snape przeżył, lub, do cholery, że istnieje magia.</p>
      <p>A Snape nie dość, że trzymał jego starannie wycięte i złożone zdjęcie obok innych pamiątek, miał czelność przesunąć palcem po wydrukowanym policzku, jakby chciał ten policzek pogłaskać.  Kącik ust mężczyzny uniósł się lekko w niemal niezauważalnym uśmiechu.</p>
      <p>Harry niczego bardziej nie żałował niż tego, że jest w tym momencie tylko strzępem świadomości. Gdyby był tu ciałem, zapytałby natychmiast, co to wszystko znaczy. Albo zrobił coś bardziej wymownego, czego żałowałby do końca życia. Nie samego czynu, ale zapewne jego konsekwencji.</p>
      <p>Snape zamknął pudełko i odłożył je na stolik. Nalał sobie jeszcze trochę trunku i znów wypił duszkiem. Potem wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, lekko się zataczając. Był wcięty. Harry podążył za nim, martwiąc się, że się przewróci — wówczas będzie musiał stawić się w jego mieszkaniu ciałem i duchem z bardzo słabym wytłumaczeniem, co właściwie tu robi.</p>
      <p>Snape skręcił do łazienki, a Harry miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by poczekać na korytarzu. Po chwili mężczyzna wyszedł i skręcił w kolejne drzwi, do sypialni. Zdjął spodnie jednym płynnym ruchem i powiesił je na krześle obok innych części garderoby. Stał w koszulce i bokserkach jak ucieleśnienie wielu pragnień i fantazji Harry’ego.</p>
      <p>Jeszcze będziesz mój — obiecał sobie Potter.</p>
      <p>Snape położył się na łóżku, rozrzucając ręce. Oddychał wolno, gapiąc się w sufit.</p>
      <p>— Niech cię szlag trafi, Albusie — powiedział cicho. — Niech cię szlag.</p>
      <p>Harry zmarszczył się na te słowa, próbując odgadnąć, co znaczą. W końcu wróciło do niego zimne, dawne wspomnienie.</p>
      <p>Dziś była rocznica śmierci Dumbledore’a.</p>
      <p>To dlatego Snape przyszedł do antykwariatu? To dlatego oglądał zdjęcia i pił? Harry znów chciał tu być, ale z zupełnie innych powodów. Chciał położyć się obok Severusa i szeptać, że już koniec, że wojna się skończyła, i że mogę żyć, obaj, normalnie.</p>
      <p>Został przy Snapie jeszcze jakiś czas, aż oddech mężczyzny stał się głęboki i jednostajny. Z największym żalem przerwał czar i wrócił do swojego ciała.</p>
      <p>Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a na piętrze kawiarni nie było żywej duszy. Słyszał dochodzące z dołu odgłosy świadczące, że lokal powoli się zamyka. Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła dziesiąta. Zszedł na dół, zapłacił za posiłek i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Stanął na ulicy i spojrzał w okna mieszkania Severusa. Walczył z pokusą, by do niego iść, ale wiedział, że to zły pomysł. Nie może tego zrobić teraz, w ten sposób, musi rozegrać to lepiej, inaczej. Skoro i tak już nawalił z tym całym podglądaniem. Skoro i tak będzie musiał się przyznać do tego, co zrobił.</p>
      <p>Wrócił do domu i poszedł prosto do łóżka. Bolało go całe ciało. Zbyt wiele uczuć się dziś przez nie przetoczyło - miał wrażenie, jakby kilka razy mocno dostał tłuczkiem.</p>
      <p>Obiecał sobie, że więcej już nie naruszy prywatności Snape’a. Skupi się na tym, by wejść w jego życie legalnie i ze wszystkim, co może mu oferować i wziąć to, co Snape zdecyduje się mu dać.  Postanowił zrobić sobie kilka dni wolnego, żeby przemyśleć całą sytuację.</p>
      <p>Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu stwierdził, że najpierw dowie się, gdzie Snape pracuje. Mógł mieć mugolską pracę? No, w sumie mógł. Choć nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Snape całkowicie zrezygnował z magii. Zastanawiał się, czy ma kontakt z kimkolwiek z czarodziejskiego świata, choćby z McGonagall, Narcyzą Malfoy czy Draco. Czy Snape z kimkolwiek był blisko, prócz Dumbledore'a? Czy ktoś mógł mu pomóc? Tak niewiele o nim wiedział.</p>
      <p>Pierwszego dnia śledztwa rzucił na siebie potężne Glamour i stanął w cieniu bramy, czekając, aż w drzwiach pojawi się krępa postać. Nie czekał długo, Snape wychodził do pracy wcześniej niż on. Szedł żwawo i wyglądał na całkiem przytomnego — najwyraźniej poprzedniego wieczora nie wypił tak dużo, albo miał dobry eliksir na kaca. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie aportuje; bał się posłać za nim czar śledzący, mógłby się w ten sposób ujawnić. Spacer trwał może piętnaście minut, aż w końcu Snape skręcił, wszedł po kilku schodach i zniknął w przejściu. Nad drzwiami, na dwóch łańcuchach wisiał szyld z napisem:</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p><br/>Zielarnia pani Maggot</p>
      </div>
      <p>Dookoła nazwy wił się żelazny bluszcz, miejscami lekko nadgryziony rdzą. Na witrynie stało mnóstwo butelek z różnymi specyfikami: kolorowe lecznicze kamienie, olejki do nacierania i kąpieli, proszki, zioła, maści i nalewki, wszystko opisane ładnym, kaligraficznym pismem. Mugolska zielarnia? Snape pracował w mugolskiej zielarni?</p>
      <p>Harry pokręcił się jeszcze kilkanaście minut po okolicy, czekając, aż otworzą sklep. Postanowił, że pójdzie tylko na przeszpiegi, zorientuje się w sytuacji, kupi jakiś drobiazg i wyjdzie. Wziął dwa głębsze wdechy, przywołał uprzejmy uśmiech, którego nauczył się w rozmowach z dziennikarzami i wszedł do środka. Nad jego głową zadzwonił starożytny dzwonek.</p>
      <p>Wnętrze sklepu było ciemne i przestronne, w powietrzu unosił się intensywny zapach ziół, wilgoci i ostrych przypraw. Niedaleko drzwi umieszczona była magiczna czujka przypominająca trochę mugolską kamerę. Nie był to więc do końca mugolski sklep, bywali tutaj także czarodzieje.</p>
      <p>Przy długiej ladzie stała kobieta koło pięćdziesiątki, jej czarne włosy upięte były w kucyk, a na nosie spoczywały modne okulary. Po Snapie nie było śladu. Harry rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, udając, że czegoś szuka.</p>
      <p>— Mogę panu w czymś pomóc? — spytała uprzejmie sprzedawczyni. Harry odwrócił się do niej i przywołał uśmiech.</p>
      <p>— Eeee — odezwał się, elokwentnie jak zawsze. Czasem się zastanawiał, skąd Tiara wzięła pomysł, by przydzielić go do Slytherinu. Był przecież bezmyślnym Gryfonem do szpiku kości. — Tak tylko chciałem się rozejrzeć — skończył słabo i wziął do ręki lawendową kulę do kąpieli.</p>
      <p>— Jeśli tylko będę mogła jakoś doradzić, proszę się nie krępować. Mamy tu wiele różnych specyfików. Na różne… niedyspozycje.</p>
      <p>Harry natychmiast spalił raka. Co ta baba miała na myśli? Nie miał żadnych niedyspozycji, przepraszam bardzo. Rano wszystko działało bez zarzutu. Skinął głową i podszedł do kolejnej witryny z flakonikami. Magiczne eliksiry i specyfiki ukryte były pod czarem, żeby mugole nie mogli ich rozpoznać. Obejrzał kilka butelek z preparatami na kurzajki, odstraszające nargle i gnomy, jednocześnie próbując dyskretnie rozejrzeć się po zielarni. Między regałami stojącymi przy ścianie były tylko jedne dodatkowe drzwi prowadzące na zaplecze. Być może tam był Snape? Ale jak mógł dostać się na zaplecze? Albo choć spróbować go wywołać?</p>
      <p>I wówczas go olśniło, choć nie było to przyjemne olśnienie. Będzie musiał zrobić z siebie błazna. Westchnął ciężko pocieszając się, że ma w tym sporo wprawy.</p>
      <p>Wzmocnił glamour, żeby Snape na pewno go nie rozpoznał. Podszedł niepewnie do czarownicy i sprzedał jej swój najlepszy nieśmiały i rozbrajający uśmiech.</p>
      <p>— Wie pani… — zaczął — bo… ja mam taki problem. — Spuścił głowę i westchnął cicho. Czego ja bym dla ciebie nie zrobił, Snape? — Tylko naprawdę wolałbym… porozmawiać z mężczyzną — dokończył szeptem dla lepszego efektu.</p>
      <p>Sprzedawczyni pokiwała głową w profesjonalnym zrozumieniu.</p>
      <p>— Jasne, oczywiście, zawołam kolegę. — Skinęła głową i zniknęła za drzwiami prowadzącymi na zaplecze. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i wyszedł z nich Snape. Ukłonił się i wskazał ręką tylną cześć sklepu, zapewne po to, by mogli swobodniej porozmawiać.</p>
      <p>Rozmawianie ze Snape'em, gdy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, było dziwne. Jak dziwna będzie z nim rozmowa o problemach intymnych?</p>
      <p>— Słucham pana. — Snape był uprzejmy i nawet miły. Teraz wystarczyło wymyślić jakiś niepokojący objaw.</p>
      <p>— Mam problemy z erekcją — wypalił w końcu, nie potrafiąc na szybko wymyślić nic bardziej wysublimowanego.</p>
      <p>Oczy Snape’a rozszerzyły się nieco, a palec powędrował do wąskich ust.</p>
      <p>— Hmm — wymruczał w końcu. — Udał się pan do magomedyka?</p>
      <p>— Tak — skłamał Harry. Co miał do stracenia? — Czary diagnostyczne nic nie wykazały. Jeszcze tydzień wcześniej wszystko działało bez zarzutu. A o państwa zielarni słyszałem same doskonałe opinie… — Zerknął na Snape’a, zastanawiając się, czy połknie haczyk.</p>
      <p>— Taaak… — Oczy Snape’a błądziły ślepo po eliksirach, gdy zapewne przeszukiwał skarbiec swojej wiedzy. — Tak, to ciekawe. — Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. — Będę musiał rzucić kilka czarów diagnozujących i zbadać reakcje. Zapraszam na zaplecze.</p>
      <p>Kurwa.</p>
      <p>Tego, oczywiście, nie przewidział.</p>
      <p>— Eeeee — zaczął, nerwowo przeczesując ręką włosy — ale teraz?</p>
      <p>Snape przechylił trochę głowę i kiwnął, patrząc na niego spod uniesionych nieco brwi.</p>
      <p>Ja pierdolę — pisnął cienki głosik w głowie Harry'ego — co teraz, idioto? Przecież nie możesz iść ze Snape'em teraz na zaplecze! Stanie ci na pewno!</p>
      <p>Musiał się z tego wyplątać, wszystko szło w złym kierunku. Bardzo złym kierunku.</p>
      <p>— Wolałbym nie — westchnął w końcu. — Przepraszam.</p>
      <p>Dlaczego jest tak bezmyślny, czemu nigdy nie ma planu, a tylko i wyłącznie pół-plany, których najczęściej i tak się nie trzyma?</p>
      <p>— Może więc proszę zaczerpnąć rady kolejnego specjalisty — odpowiedział Snape i wycofał się na zaplecze. Po chwili wróciła czarownica.</p>
      <p>Harry chrząknął, kiwnął do niej głową i zażenowany wybiegł z zielarni. Chodził chwilę po okolicy starając się ochłonąć i uporządkować zdobytą wiedzę. Usiadł na ławce na niewielkim skwerku, mając w zasięgu wzroku drzwi sklepu.</p>
      <p>Ok, zbierzmy fakty.  Najwyraźniej Snape tu pracuje. Zapewne nie sprzedaje specyfików, ale jakoś je przygotowuje, może ma na zapleczu laboratorium. Można było przewidzieć, że Snape nie zrezygnuje ze swoich ulubionych zajęć. Zastanówmy się, jakie mamy alternatywy.</p>
      <p>Mógł wrócić do zielarni już jako Harry Potter. Wymyślić jakąś chorobę, która będzie wymagała skomplikowanego eliksiru, najlepiej takiego podawanego w kilku dawkach, kiedy to trzeba monitorować pacjenta po jego zażyciu. Na pewno były takie eliksiry, Hermiona by jakiś znalazła. Jednak nie będzie zadowolona z uczestniczenia w takim planie. Będzie go przekonywać do jakiegoś szlachetnego „odpuszczenia tematu” lub innych bzdur. Jeśli zdecyduje się na to rozwiązanie, będzie musiał sam zrobić research.</p>
      <p>Mógł też zaczaić się w okolicach zielarni i przez przypadek na niego wpaść. Powiedzieć: O, dzień dobry, co za spotkanie. Uśmiechnąć się czarująco i zagaić rozmowę. Ten plan niósł ze sobą dużo ryzyka, bo jeśli Snape go zignoruje, straci pretekst, żeby się z nim spotykać.</p>
      <p>Mógł zatrudnić się jako dostawca. Przyjechać z workiem pełnym suszonego czarciego ziela i uprzejmie się zdziwić: To pan tu pracuje? Jaki zbieg okoliczności. Lub mógł skłamać: Tak, dorabiam sobie w ten sposób. Generalnie dużo było tego kłamania. Wszystko po to, żeby pewnego dnia uczciwie się Severusowi wyspowiadać.</p>
      <p>Żaden z tych planów nie przypadł mu do gustu i każdy miał słabe strony. Harry westchnął i rozsiadł się wygodnie na ławce. Zdjął czar ukrywający jego tożsamość i skrzyżował nogi. Zdjął okulary i zamknął oczy, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Pozwolił, żeby ciepło wypełniło mu głowę, czyszcząc ją z wszelkich myśli, planów, emocji, nadziei i zażenowania. Westchnął raz jeszcze, obiecując sobie, że będzie częściej brał urlop i po prostu siedział w parku na ławce, łapiąc słońce.</p>
      <p>— Dzień dobry.</p>
      <p>Harry zaalarmowany otrząsnął się z marazmu i  otworzył oczy. Stał przed nim Snape.</p>
      <p>— Och — wyrwało mu się, ale szybko pozbierał myśli. — Dzień dobry. Co za spotkanie. — przynajmniej nie kłamał. Wszelkie plany uleciały mu z głowy. Snape nie powinien być w pracy?</p>
      <p>Snape tylko kiwnął głową i już miał iść dalej, gdy Harry zerwał się z ławki. Postanowił improwizować.</p>
      <p>— Piękna pogoda. — Dlaczego pierwsze do głowy przychodzą mu takie banały?</p>
      <p>Snape zerknął na niego zdziwiony, gdy chłopak zrównał się z nim w marszu.</p>
      <p>— Tak, jest dość przyjemnie. — Najwyraźniej nawet w swojej wielosokowej postaci wolał trzymać innych na dystans.</p>
      <p>— Mieszka pan gdzieś w okolicy? — Nie ustępował Harry. To nie było grzeczne pytanie.</p>
      <p>— Nie, pracuję obok. Pan nie w pracy? — zapytał Snape.</p>
      <p>— Dziś mam wolne. — Myśl, Harry, myśl! Powiedz coś, co pozwoli wam dłużej rozmawiać. — Mogę się z panem przejść? Brakuje mi dziś towarzystwa. — No cóż, to nie było jakoś bardzo wyrafinowane czy subtelne.</p>
      <p>Snape spojrzał na niego znów. W jasnobrązowych oczach błysnęło słońce.</p>
      <p>— Harry Potter nie może znaleźć dla siebie towarzystwa? — Snape zazwyczaj starał się zachowywać niezgodnie ze swoją złą sławą, ale w tą wypowiedź wtłoczył cały galon snape’owej drwiny.</p>
      <p>Harry uśmiechnął się. Drwina nie drażniła go już jak kiedyś, wręcz przeciwnie, łatwo mógł ją przekuć w przekomarzanie. Może w końcu faktycznie dorósł?</p>
      <p>— Więc jednak wie pan o mnie coś więcej niż tylko to, co przeczytał na plakietce. — Uniósł brew pytająco. Snape odwrócił wzrok, przyłapany.</p>
      <p>— Trudno pana nie poznać, skoro pańska twarz regularnie pojawia się w magicznych gazetach. —  Wybrał oczywistą wymówkę.</p>
      <p>— To jak, mogę panu towarzyszyć? — Harry zmienił temat.</p>
      <p>— Jeśli pan musi.</p>
      <p>Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo muszę, Snape — pomyślał Harry.</p>
      <p>— Idzie pan do pracy? — spytał, wiedząc, że nie może wiedzieć.</p>
      <p>Snape wydawał się dyskretnie westchnąć.</p>
      <p>— Jestem już w pracy. Wyszedłem w interesach.</p>
      <p>— Rozumiem — odpowiedział Harry, chociaż nie rozumiał.</p>
      <p>Snape przewrócił oczami.</p>
      <p>— Pracuję w zielarni. Muszę osobiście odebrać kilka zamówionych składników od naszych dostawców. — Przerwał i po chwili, trochę od niechcenia, dodał: — Niektóre są bardzo wrażliwe na zmiany temperatury czy światło słoneczne, wolę odebrać je osobiście.</p>
      <p>Bo jesteś przekonany, że banda niekompetentnych idiotów, która się tym zajmuje, nie zrobi tego właściwie. Bo nadal jesteś podejrzliwym i zarozumiałym cymbałem, jak przed laty. — Harry uśmiechnął się czule na tę myśl.<br/>Snape zauważył jego uśmiech.</p>
      <p>— Powiedziałem coś zabawnego? — W jego tonie ukryte były ostrzejsze nuty.</p>
      <p>— Nie, nie — zaprzeczył szybko. — W tej zielarni na rogu? — Zmienił szybko temat. — U pani Maggot?</p>
      <p>Snape tylko skinął głową.</p>
      <p>— Byłem tam kilka razy — skłamał gładko. Musiał, skoro chciał mieć choć cień pretekstu, by znów tam wpaść.</p>
      <p>— Naprawdę? — Snape wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony. — Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć, by Elisabeth przemilczała wizytę Wybawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata. — W tej wypowiedzi był tylko cień drwiny.</p>
      <p>— Nie znoszę tej nazwy — rzucił ostrzej Harry. — Nie znoszę, kiedy ludzie tak o mnie mówią, czy myślą.  Nie jestem nikim takim.</p>
      <p>— A kim pan jest, panie Potter? — Harry był pewien, że teraz pyta sam Snape, nie jego wielosokowa wymyślona i ugrzeczniona wersja. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Chciał, żeby Snape go usłyszał. Chciał, żeby mogli porozmawiać normalnie, bez tej gry.</p>
      <p>— Jestem Harrym. Tylko Harrym.</p>
      <p>Snape przystanął i obrócił się w jego stronę. Jego brwi były lekko zmarszczone, mężczyzna przyglądał mu się badawczo.</p>
      <p>— Ludziom się wydaje, że mnie znają, bo przeczytali o mnie w gazecie. Wyciągają tysiące wniosków, interpretacji. Oceniają mnie.</p>
      <p>Snape pokiwał głową i odrzekł:</p>
      <p>— Tak, są czasem jak dzieci, gotowe przypisać ci najgorsze lub najlepsze intencje tylko dlatego, że pasujesz im do wyobrażeń. Bo masz krzywy nos lub kwaśny sposób bycia.</p>
      <p>Harry wstrzymał oddech. Czy Snape zrobił teraz jakąś aluzję? Do siebie? Czy się przesłyszał?</p>
      <p>— Ma pan rację — zaczął ostrożnie, podejmując rękawicę. — Ja sam wiele razy źle oceniałem ludzi jako dzieciak. Ale dorosłem i zrozumiałem, jak bardzo się myliłem. W najgorszy możliwy sposób.</p>
      <p>— Być może pańscy fani nie mieli okazji, żeby dorosnąć — rzucił Snape i ruszył z miejsca. Harry wyciągał nogi, by dotrzymać mu kroku.</p>
      <p>Po chwili Snape zatrzymał się koło schodów prowadzących do piwnicy.</p>
      <p>— Tu się pożegnamy, panie Potter. — Skinął głową.</p>
      <p>Harry nie chciał się żegnać, ale nie miał wyboru. W jego sercu kiełkowała nadzieja, że być może uda się im spotkać raz jeszcze.</p>
      <p>— Nawet nie wiem, jak pan ma na imię.</p>
      <p>— Edward Snaight. — Snape nie zająknął się nawet na fałszywym nazwisku, być może do niego przywykł. Harry miał wrażenie, że już kiedyś je słyszał.</p>
      <p>— Do widzenia więc, panie Snaight. Może kiedyś jeszcze się zobaczymy? — Zaryzykował pytanie, gdy Snape już się od niego odwracał.</p>
      <p>— Może kiedyś znów na siebie wpadniemy, panie Potter. Miłego dnia — odpowiedział i znikł w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.</p>
      <p>Harry’emu pozostało wrócić do domu.</p>
      <p>Mimo iż Snape odprawił go właściwie bez żadnej obietnicy, poczuł się lepiej. Snape z nim rozmawiał, choć przecież dobrze wiedział, kim jest. Pozwolił sobie nawet na ujawnienie kilku z szczegółów z osobistego życia. Na Merlina, trzymał jego zdjęcie w kasetce z pamiątkami! To mogło znaczyć mało, niewiele, być tylko strzępem sympatii, ale to było coś. Jakiś początek. Miał w głowie tysiące scenariuszy, w których sprawy toczyły się dużo gorzej.</p>
      <p>Uspokojone serce pozwoliło mu wziąć głębszy oddech i poczekać. Nie mógł przecież wpadać na faceta przypadkiem co drugi dzień, jakkolwiek by tego nie pragnął.</p>
      <p>Wrócił więc do pracy, do książek, do drzemek na otomanie. Każdego dnia zastanawiał się, co Snape robi, szczególnie wieczorami, ale dzielnie i szlachetnie odmawiał sobie wstrętnego podglądactwa.</p>
      <p>Tak minął mu tydzień, potem dwa, a z początkiem trzeciego poczuł, że spokój robi się coraz słabszy, a coś, co mogło być tylko tęsknotą, mnoży się w żyłach i zatruwa ciało. W piątek był już całkiem chory. Nie jadł, nie spał, wzdychał. Czuł, że boli go głowa, zatyka się nos i był to najlepszy powód, by wstąpić do zaprzyjaźnionej zielarni po specyfik na katar albo na niechciane, nieodwzajemnione uczucia.</p>
      <p>Zwolnił się z pracy trochę szybciej i skierował do sklepu. Dzwonek jęknął przenikliwie jak przed trzema tygodniami, a przy ladzie stała ta sama czarownica, najprawdopodobniej wspomniana przez Snape’a Elizabeth. Harry podszedł do kontuaru.</p>
      <p>— Dzień dobry… — zaczął, ale urwał, widząc, że oczy czarownicy robią się wielkie, a szczęka nieznacznie opada.</p>
      <p>— Harry Potter — wyszeptała z nabożną czcią. Harry się zmieszał, uśmiechnął sztucznie i potarł brew.</p>
      <p>— Tak. Tak jakby.</p>
      <p>— Nie wierzę własnym oczom. To zaszczyt, prawdziwy zaszczyt dla naszej zielarni — zaczęła nerwowo kręcić się po pomieszczeniu, szukając czegoś wśród wystawionych eksponatów. — Jest! — krzyknęła i uśmiechnęła z rozmarzeniem. — Proszę przyjąć kartę naszego honorowego klienta. Żadnych opłat! Dwadzieścia procent zniżki na cały asortyment, a w każdą sobotę jeden artykuł gratis. — W wyciągniętej ręce trzymała niewielki kartonik w kolorze platynowym. — Przy zakupie trzech innych — dodała szybko.</p>
      <p>— Nie, dziękuje, naprawdę nie trzeba.</p>
      <p>— Nalegam, panie Potter. — Ściągnęła nieco usta, udając surowość, ale jej oczy lśniły. — Szefowa by mi nie darowała, dowiedziawszy się, że był pan u nas i wyszedł z pustymi rękami.</p>
      <p>— Jest może pan Snaight? — Harry zdecydował przejść od razu do rzeczy, nie miał ochoty użerać się z babą. Schował kartę do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się wyczekująco.</p>
      <p>— Edward? — Brwi czarownicy podniosły się w zdziwieniu. — Pan zna Edwarda?</p>
      <p>Harry milczał.</p>
      <p>— Jasne, już go wołam. — Pobiegła w stronę zaplecza.</p>
      <p>Część objawów, z którymi tu przyszedł, magicznie ustała, gdy tylko Snape pojawił się w drzwiach. Niestety, pojawiły się nowe: kołatanie serca, ucisk w żołądku i trudności z zaczerpnięciem oddechu.</p>
      <p>— Panie Potter. — Snape skinął głową, wyraz jego twarzy był raczej chłodny. — Czym możemy panu służyć?</p>
      <p>Harry podszedł bliżej mężczyzny, mając nadzieję, że gdzieś po drodze zgubi jego koleżankę. Ale koleżanka nie dała się zgubić, wręcz przeciwnie, jej uszy wydawały się rosnąć i jeszcze chwila a będzie mogła się nimi wachlować. Potter uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Snape’a i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Coś w brązowych tęczówkach na moment zmiękło.</p>
      <p>— Szukam czegoś na ból głowy — stwierdził.</p>
      <p>— Ból głowy? — Brwi Snape’a spotkały się nad nosem, a na jego twarzy przez moment zagościł prawdziwy niepokój. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, co nauczyciel musiał pomyśleć. Voldemort.</p>
      <p>— To nic takiego — pospieszył z zapewnieniem — mam katar, więc myślę, że to raczej zatoki.</p>
      <p>Brwi Snape’a pozostały nad nosem, a on sam zerknął na Harry’ego nieufnie. Elizabeth przesuwała jakieś pojemniki na półkach i była coraz bliżej nich. Snape zerknął złowrogo w jej stronę.</p>
      <p>— Wolałbym najpierw sprawdzić, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko — odpowiedział mu uprzejmie. — Proszę ze mną. — I wycofał się na zaplecze.</p>
      <p>Tym razem Harry poszedł za nim ochoczo.</p>
      <p>Pomieszczenie było przestronne i sztucznie oświetlone. Pod ścianami stały stoły i kilkanaście regałów z setkami niewielkich, starannie opisanych szuflad. W jednym z narożników stały dwie mugolskie lodówki. Snape wskazał mu stołek niedaleko jednego z blatów roboczych.</p>
      <p>— Od kiedy pana boli? — padło pierwsze pytanie.</p>
      <p>— Zaczęło wczoraj wieczorem, ale czasami zdarzają mi się migreny.</p>
      <p>— Z jaką częstotliwością?</p>
      <p>— Raz na dwa, trzy miesiące — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, choć i tak czuł się jak oszust. Teraz go głowa nie bolała.</p>
      <p>Snape wymamrotał coś pod nosem i Harry poczuł lekkie ukąszenie czaru. Z łatwością mógł zablokować zaklęcie, ale nie zrobił tego, chcąc poczuć magię Severusa. Od śmierci Voldemorta potrafił rozpoznać magię innych ludzi, jakby jej dotykał, albo wąchał. Niektórzy byli szorstcy jak liście paproci, pachnieli metalem, ziemią lub papierem. Inni znów przyjemni w dotyku niczym mech, w ich magii czuł konwalie, róże czy trawę. Magia Severusa była jak rozdarte piorunem drzewo — był w niej dym, uderzający do głowy zapach żywicy, ozon, gwałtowna elektryczność. Harry przepadł.</p>
      <p>— Czy ostatnio zdarzyły się jakieś dziwne, nieprzewidziane sytuacje? Mógł pan być narażony na działanie jakiegoś czaru lub eliksiru?</p>
      <p>— Nie wydaje mi się, żebym czymś ostatnio oberwał, czy coś wypił.</p>
      <p>— Proszę wskazać, gdzie dokładnie pana boli.</p>
      <p>Aktualnie Harry musiałby wskazać okolice brzucha albo klatki piersiowej, ale wskazał skronie i ciemię.</p>
      <p>Snape mruknął coś znów i podszedł do jednego z regałów. Harry zastanawiał się, czy każdy jego klient otrzymuje tak zaawansowaną pomoc. Jakoś wolałby być w tej kwestii wyjątkowy. Po chwili Snape wrócił niosąc przed sobą jakiś patyk.</p>
      <p>— Proszę włożyć to do ust i chwilę potrzymać.</p>
      <p>Harry zrobił co mu kazano, jednak gdy tylko przyrząd dotknął jego języka skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Smakowało paskudnie, coś między rzygowinami a starą szmatą.</p>
      <p>— Czy wszystko… — zaczął mówić z pełnymi ustami, ale Snape przerwał mu, zniecierpliwiony.</p>
      <p>— Potter!</p>
      <p>Oj, to zdecydowanie brzmiało jak jego dawny nauczyciel eliksirów. Severus pojął, że zachował się niezgodnie z profesjonalnym protokołem i szybko się zrehabilitował.</p>
      <p>— Rozumiem, że smak nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych, ale to bardzo skuteczna metoda detekcji trucizn. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund.</p>
      <p>Harry wyszczerzył się i zaczął odliczanie.</p>
      <p>Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie pchnąć spraw trochę dalej i skonfrontować Snape’a z tym, co właśnie się stało.</p>
      <p>Zabrzmiał pan zupełnie jak mój dawny nauczyciel, panie Snaight — mógłby zagadnąć i patrzeć, jak Snape wije się w odpowiedzi.</p>
      <p>Przypomniał sobie, że cierpliwość jest cnotą i może lepiej nie drażnić węża w jego gnieździe, szczególnie uzbrojonego w tak obrzydliwy patyk do wykrywania trucizn.</p>
      <p>— Czysto — orzekł Snape. — Niemniej proszę nie bagatelizować takich objawów. Dam panu maść i eliksir przeciwbólowy. Najpierw proszę zaaplikować maść na skronie, kark i nadgarstki. Jeśli to nie pomoże, jedna łyżeczka eliksiru co dwanaście godzin. Gdyby wystąpiły jakieś inne niepokojące objawy, proszę się zgłosić do magomedyka. — Wciągnął powietrze nosem i zastanowił się. — Albo do mnie.</p>
      <p>Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tylko on jest traktowany tak wyjątkowo. Kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Troska przebijająca się przez udawany profesjonalizm była ujmująca. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to troska. Snape zniknął między regałami.</p>
      <p>— Jest pan dla mnie bardzo miły, panie Snaight. - Zza regałów doszło go gniewne prychnięcie. — Mogę się panu jakoś odwdzięczyć?</p>
      <p>Był pewien, że Snape coś powiedział, ale był na tyle daleko, że nie mógł zrozumieć słów.</p>
      <p>W końcu wrócił, dzierżąc w dłoni dwa flakoniki i metalowe, okrągłe pudełko. Spakował wszystko w papierową torebkę i wręczył Harry’emu.</p>
      <p>— Proszę iść z tym do kasy.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Nie naciskaj, Harry, nie naciskaj.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Przełknął wszystkie propozycje, marzenia i fantazje, i wziął oferowaną torebkę.</p>
      <p>— Do widzenia, miło było znów pana zobaczyć — powiedział na odchodnym.</p>
      <p>— Do widzenia, panie Potter. Proszę o siebie dbać.</p>
      <p>Może jednak nie wymyślił tej troski. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko już tylko do siebie, zapłacił za leki i wyszedł z zielarni.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="clear">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ten rozdział niestety jest niebetowany- moja sandwich jest bardzo zajęta. Wrzucę poprawiony, jak tylko uda jej się skończyć.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dwa tygodnie później przypadały urodziny Harry’ego i Ron wraz z Hermioną uparli się, by w poprzedzający je weekend zrobić mu wielką imprezę. Harry nie był fanem imprez, ale dał się namówić. Przyjaciele zarezerwowali lokal, wynajęli DJ’a i zaprosili wszystkich krewnych i znajomych królika. Harry połowy z nich nie znał. Wetknięto mu 23 świeczki w gigantyczną pizzę, kazano pomyśleć życzenie i zdmuchnąć.</p><p>Harry pomyślał o Snapie.</p><p>Później zaczął się lać alkohol, muzyka kołysała do tańca, krzyk nieistotnych rozmów zagłuszał myśli. Ktoś do niego podszedł, ktoś przystojny, wysoki i ciemnowłosy i zaprosił go do tańca i Harry się zgodził. Snape’a nie było na jego urodzinach. Nie przyszedłby nawet gdyby go zaprosił, a już na pewno, na pewno, nie chciałby z nim nie tańczyć. Harry jęknął myśl o tym, że mógłby z nim tańczyć. Jego partner chyba opacznie to zrozumiał.</p><p>Alkoholu w jego głowie było coraz więcej, a Snape’a coraz mniej. W Harrym wrzało pożądanie. Nie mógł na nic liczyć ze strony Severusa, prawda? Alkohol podpowiadał mu, że nie. Zarzucił więc ręce na szyję nieznajomemu i dał się wymacać po tyłku. Było mu przyjemnie i smutno i niedobrze jednocześnie. DJ nie przestawał grać, a ręce nie przestawały zwiedzać jego ciała. Kiedy w końcu jakiś ciepły głos zaproponował mu, by wyszli gdzieś na zewnątrz, lub chociaż do kibla. Harry potrząsnął głową. Był pijany, ale nie głupi. Nie po to od miesiąca się męczył, by faceta wygrać, żeby teraz wszystko spieprzyć numerkiem na zapleczu. Jasne, Snape by się nie dowiedział, i nie mógłby mieć mu tego za złe, ale Harry by wiedział - to wystarczyło. </p><p>— Sorry, stary, to nie jest… — zapomniał skończyć zdania. Oderwał się od obcego ciała z pewnym żalem i poszukał wzrokiem włosów Hermiony. — Sorry — rzucił raz jeszcze przez ramię. Kiedy w końcu znalazł przyjaciółkę, poprosił grzecznie acz stanowczo, w sposób charakterystyczny dla kompletnie pijanych ludzi, żeby go, z łaski swojej, odstawiła do domu, bo za siebie nie ręczy. Hermiona, chwała bogu, była bardziej trzeźwa niż jubilat. Aportowała ich na Grimould i zadbała, by Harry zdjął chociaż spodnie i skarpetki nim, ciężki jak kłoda, uderzył w materac. Przykryła go kocem i poklepała po ramieniu.</p><p>— Muszę na niego czekać, Hermi — wybełkotał do poduszki pijany Wybawca. Ręka Hermiony zatrzymała się. — Muszę być cierpliwy i na niego czekać. Choć nawet nie wiem, czy jest na kogo. Czy on w ogóle, kiedykolwiek czuł, albo może…</p><p>— Harry, o kim ty mówisz?</p><p>— No o nim — powiedział głośniej Harry, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. — Ale ćśśś, nikomu nie można mówić — zachichotał. — On nie będzie mnie chciał, Hermi — westchnął ciężko, nagle bliski łez. — Ale i tak muszę spróbować. Więc nie mogę się pieprzyć z jakimś randomowym kolesiem poznanym na imprezie. Rozumiesz mnie, Hermi?</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Myślę, że jesteś nawalony i gadasz od rzeczy.</p><p>Harry odwrócił się w jej stronę choć nie przyszło mu to łatwo.</p><p>— Nie gadam od rzeczy, Hermi, to bardzo poważna sprawa. Najpowa.. sznniej… najpoważniejsiejsza w moim życiu. — wybełkotał próbując utrzymać otwarte powieki. — Voldemort może się schować, jeśli chodzi o ważność spraw. Tylko nie mogę nic ci powiedzieć. — Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał się dodatkowo upewnić.</p><p>—  Rozumiem. — Hermiona patrzyła na niego z politowaniem. — Nie wiem co to za tajemnica, Harry, ale jesteś w takim stanie, że zadałabym ci jeszcze jedno pytanie i wszystko byś mi wyśpiewał. Porozmawiamy, jak wytrzeźwiejesz.</p><p>— Nie mogę nic wyśpiewać! — zaprotestował Harry i opadł na poduszkę. — Snape by mnie zabił. — wymamrotał i zasnął.</p><p>Hermiona pogłaskała po głowie. Bardzo chciała, by jej przyjaciel był szczęśliwy, ale od czasu wojny wydawał się daleki i zagubiony, a ona nie potrafiła nic na to poradzić. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego wspomniał nieżyjącego już nauczyciela, ale zrzuciła to na karb intoksykacji. Wiedziała, jak bardzo Snape stał się dla Harry’ego ważny, i jak trudno mu było pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Domyślała się też, że się w nim podkochiwał. </p><p>Poleciła Stworkowi podać Harry’emu eliksir na kaca jak już się obudzi i przygotować rosół, albo pomidorową, po czym aportowała się z powrotem na imprezę.</p><p>Harry’ego obudził dźwięk młota pneumatycznego, którego ktoś najwyraźniej używał w jego kuchni. Jęknął i chwycił się za głowę. Nic dziwnego, że tak bolała go głowa, skoro ktoś zdecydował się skuć połowę posadzki. Otworzył jedno oko i założył okulary. Na nocnej szafce stał eliksir. Wypił go duszkiem i po chwili stwierdził, że jednak ktoś skuwał posadzkę w jego głowie. Nadal lekko nieprzytomny zwlókł się z łóżka i włożył spodnie od dresu.</p><p>Zszedł na dół do kuchni i nalał sobie szklankę wody, którą do razu wypił. Właśnie dlatego nie lubił imprez — przypomniał sobie — miał słabą głowę. Strzępy wydarzeń wracały do niego powoli acz nieubłaganie. Jakiś koleś… tak… w końcu go spławił, bogu chwała, choć było blisko. Hermiona. Czy on coś powiedział Hermionie? W ciągu dwóch sekund był niemal całkiem trzeźwy. Nie zrobiły chyba czegoś tak głupiego, prawda? Westchnął i oparł czoło na dłoniach. Będzie musiał coś jej naściemniać. Albo rzucić oblivate. Czasem naprawdę nie znosił samego siebie.</p><p>Przetrwał kolejnych kilka godzin siedząc na kanapie w salonie, nie próbując nawet udawać, że robi coś konstruktywnego. Około czwartej po południu, tak jak należało się spodziewać, zafiukała Hermiona. Harry wiedział, że nie może jej zbyć, więc zaproponował herbatę, którą chętnie przyjęła. Chwilę rozmawiali o wczorajszej imprezie. Potter wiedział, że to tylko niezdarne preludium dalszej indagacji. Przygotował się wewnętrznie na najgorsze.  </p><p>— Harry, wczoraj jak cię tu przywiozłam… — Zaczęło się. — Mówiłeś o kimś. Że na niego czekasz. Pamiętasz?</p><p>Nie do końca pamiętał, ale był pewien, że coś mówił. Może jednak mógłby się zwierzyć Hermionie? Może byłoby mu lżej? Kiwnął głową chcąc wiedzieć, ile zrozumiała z ich wczorajszej konwersacji.</p><p>— Mówiłeś, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć, kto to. — stwierdziła w końcu.</p><p>Harry znów kiwnął głową i kaszlnął. — Bo nie mogę — odpowiedział.</p><p>— Martwię się, że znów się w coś wplątałeś, Harry. — Brązowe oczy przyjaciółki patrzyły na niego ze szczerą troską. — Zawsze sobie wszystko mówiliśmy. — Bawiła się pasmem swoich włosów i patrzyła w stół. </p><p>— To nie jest moja tajemnica, Hermiono — powiedział Harry po chwili. — Ja sam… nie powinienem tego wiedzieć.</p><p>— A dlaczego powiedziałeś, że Snape by cię za to zabił?  — Hermiona nie należała do tych, którzy łatwo odpuszczają. — Co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Dlaczego, gdyby żył, miałby cię za to zabić? Zrobiłeś coś jakiemuś Ślizgonowi? — Sama, sądząc po jej minie, nie mogła w to uwierzyć. — Bez sensu.</p><p>Zmarszczyła brwi próbując rozwikłać zagadkę. Spojrzała na Harry’ego przenikliwie. Chłopak milczał.</p><p>— Harry, kochanie, czy ty może… no wiesz… rozmawiasz ze Snape’em? — zapytała ostrożnie i z wahaniem, nie chcąc go spłoszyć samym przypuszczeniem, że zwariował.</p><p>Harry powstrzymał nerwowy chichot.</p><p>— Pytasz mnie, czy widzę duchy? Nie widzę duchów, Hermiono, ani z nimi nie rozmawiam.</p><p>— Duchy, jak wiemy, istnieją. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy ich… nie wymyślasz.</p><p>— Nie wymyślam sobie duchów.</p><p>Hermiona westchnęła i upiła herbaty. Oparła brodę na ręce i uśmiechnęła smutno.</p><p>— Tak trudno się z tobą rozmawia. Kiedyś nam to lepiej wychodziło.</p><p>— Wiem. — Harry chwycił ją krótko za dłoń i przełknął przeprosiny. Nie musiał przepraszać. — Po prostu… jest inaczej.</p><p>I nagle podjął decyzję. Przecież mógł jej zaufać, prawda? Ufał jej, kiedyś.</p><p>— Obiecasz, że to, co ci teraz powiem, zostanie między nami? Że nie spanikujesz ani nie zrobisz nic głupiego?</p><p>— Nie wiem, czy mogę ci to obiecać…</p><p>— Musisz.</p><p>— No dobrze, obiecuję, że na miarę swoich możliwości nie zrobię nic głupiego. — Hermiona kiwnęła głową. Jej oczy błyszczały. </p><p>— Jeśli zrobisz, rzucę na ciebie oblivate — zagroził Harry całkiem poważnie.</p><p>— Postaram się mieć otwarty umysł. — odpowiedziała ostrożnie.</p><p>Harry podparł czoło na jednej ręce, drugą nerwowo bawił się podkładką pod kubek.</p><p>— Snape żyje. Mówiłem o Snapie.</p><p>— Harry…</p><p>— Nie zwariowałem, Hermiono. Żyje. Wiem, gdzie mieszka, wiem gdzie pracuje. Kilka razy z nim rozmawiałem.</p><p>Hermiona ściągnęła brwi w niedowierzaniu.</p><p>— Ale… ale… ciało. Znaleźliśmy ciało i był pogrzeb… I umarł na naszych oczach.</p><p>— Halo, żyjemy w magicznym świecie. Nie powiesz mi, że nie ma sposobów, by oszukać śmierć czy sfabrykować własne ciało. Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale wiem na pewno, że przeżył. Widziałem go. Słyszałem. Zachowuje się dokładnie jak Snape, to nie jest żaden falsyfikat.</p><p> Hermiona wypuściła powietrze z płuc.</p><p>— Nie świruj — ostrzegł Harry.</p><p>— Ciężko nie świrować słysząc taką informację. — Hermiona spojrzała na niego przytomniej. — Założę się, że szczególnie tobie ciężko jest… nie świrować.</p><p>— Trochę świruję, nie myśl sobie — Harry uśmiechnął się połową ust i zrobił zeza.</p><p>Hermiona roześmiała się głośno.</p><p>— Opowiedz mi. — poprosiła. I Harry opowiedział.</p><p>Kiedy opowieść się skończyła (pominął kilka fragmentów, jak choćby ten z dysfunkcją członka) dziewczyna westchnęła i znów podparła brodę na dłoni.</p><p>— O tej supermocy też nie mówiłeś — powiedziała smutno, ale bez wyrzutu.</p><p>— No, nie mówiłem. — Harry nie chciał się tłumaczyć.</p><p>— Co planujesz? Co chcesz teraz zrobić?</p><p>— Nie wiem, kończą mi się pomysły. Przecież nie mogę chodzić do tej zielarni regularnie zmyślając jakieś choroby.</p><p>— Snape ujawniłby się, gdyby groziło ci jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, tak myślę.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się czując, jak coś ciepłego oplata mu serce.</p><p>— Tak myślisz? — dopytał tylko po to, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę nacieszyć się tym ciepłem. Hermiona przewróciła oczami.</p><p>— Ale tego też nie możemy zrobić. Bo to kolejne oszustwo, a tych było już zdecydowanie za dużo.</p><p>Potter pokiwał głową, zrezygnowany, przyznając jej rację.</p><p>— Będę improwizował. Plany i tak mi nie wychodzą. A jak zrobi się źle, to użyję swojej supermocy, unieruchomię go, wymacam, a potem rzucę na siebie avadę — zażartował.</p><p>— To nie jest śmieszne. — skrzywiła się Hermiona.</p><p>— Nudziara. — Harry wytknął język i szturchnął ją w ramię.</p><p>Rozmowa z Hermioną spowodowała, że w jego głowie zrobiło się jaśniej. Groteskowa sytuacja ze Snapem stała się bardziej rzeczywista i dostępna. Pozwoliło mu to przez kilka dni odpuszczać temat i grzecznie chodzić do pracy omijając swoją ulubioną kawiarnię i nie ulegając pokusie, by do Snape’a „zajrzeć” nawet po to, by upewnić się, czy nic mu nie jest. Czekał na natchnienie, na pomysł, na zrządzenie losu.</p><p>Okazało się jednak, że w tym spektaklu jest dwóch reżyserów, surpise surpise. Tydzień po jego urodzinach Snape znów zawitał w antykwariacie. Harry, widząc go w drzwiach, pokazał w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.</p><p>— Panie Snaight, jak miło pana widzieć! — Nie potrafił zdjąć głupiego uśmiechu z twarzy, jakiś skurcz, czy coś? Snape spojrzał na niego nieufnie i skinął głową.</p><p>— Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Byłem w okolicy i pomyślałem, że wpadnę zerknąć, czy macie coś nowego.</p><p>
  <em>Jasne, Snape. </em>
</p><p>— To antykwariat, panie Snaight, tu są tylko stare rzeczy — zażartował Harry.</p><p>Snape przewrócił oczami i zaczął przeglądać książki.</p><p>Harry cały czas głupio się uśmiechał.</p><p>— Jak tam głowa, panie Potter? — zagadnął po chwili Snape nie odrywając oczu od tekstu. — Pytam z czystej, zawodowej ciekawości — dodał pospiesznie.</p><p>
  <em>Jasne, Snape. </em>
</p><p>— Dziękuję, i maść i eliskir są bardzo skuteczne. — Harry miał okazję wypróbować je po urodzinowej imprezie.</p><p>— Proszę nie nadużywać, to silne środki.</p><p>— Dobrze — zgodził się potulnie Harry, zadowolony z objawów zawoalowanej pieczy.</p><p>— I nie zwlekać z diagnozą, jeśli by się powtarzały, lub cokolwiek…</p><p>— Pójdzie pan ze mną na kolację, panie Snaight? Albo na kawę? Na piwo? Na cokolwiek? — przerwał mu Harry. Metodami Snape’a będą chodzić dookoła siebie jeszcze przez następne dziesięć lat.</p><p>Snape spojrzał na niego jakby zaproponował mu wspólny udział w rezurekcji Voldemorta. Przez moment milczał patrząc na niego intensywnie, po czym odwrócił wzrok na trzymaną w ręku książkę.</p><p>Harry zastanawiał się, czy owo milczenie jest dobrym czy złym sygnałem. W końcu Snape chrząknął.</p><p>— No dobrze — powiedział cicho. — Jutro, na kolację. Koło świętego Pawła jest browar i restauracja Highbury. Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałem tam zajrzeć. Będę o 20:30. — I nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry’ego odwrócił się i wyszedł z księgarni nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu.</p><p>Dzięki temu Harry miał możliwość dyskretnie dźwignąć szczękę z podłogi.</p><p>Tego wieczora długo nie mógł zasnąć. Co innego planować randkę ze Snapem, a co innego faktycznie na nią iść. Bo to była randka, prawda? Prawda? No tak… niekoniecznie, Harry. Trudno powiedzieć. Ale może skończyć się randką. Tak, Harry, może. Może też skończyć się wybuchem bomby atomowej.</p><p>Próbował przekonać swoją głowę, iż najlepiej byłoby zasnąć, jeśli nie chce odrabiać braków snu podczas jutrzejszego spotkania, ale głowa nie dała się namówić. Pewnie będzie trzeba znów wstrzyknąć sobie kawę.  </p><p>Rano, kiedy już dotarł do pracy, nie potrafił na niczym się skupić, ale przynajmniej się zdrzemnął. Zamknął sklep nieco wcześniej w nadziei, że właściciel go nie sprawdzi. Musiał mieć dwadzieścia minut więcej, by wrócić do domu, wziąć prysznic i przyzwoicie ubrać. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na ciemne, ciasne dżinsy i śliwkową koszulkę polo. Włosy, rzecz jasna, odmówiły współpracy. Wyczyścił okulary, założył trampki i aportował się w okolice ulicy świętego Pawła.</p><p>Knajpka, którą wybrał Snape, była wyjątkowo urokliwa. Stoliki stały w środku i na zewnątrz, zewnętrzny ogródek oplatały girlandy światełek i roślin. Wewnątrz stały ozdobne kadzie z piwem, stylizowane tabliczki, szyldy i plakaty pokrywały ściany. Rozejrzał się po stolikach, ale nie dostrzegł nigdzie Snape’a. Było dopiero dwadzieścia po ósmej, więc możliwe, że jeszcze nie przyszedł. Harry poszukał miejsca, gdzie będzie można w miarę swobodnie porozmawiać. W końcu znalazł wolny, dwuosobowy stolik w narożniku antresoli. Szybko zjawił się przed nim kelner i podsunął menu wraz z kartą alkoholi.</p><p>— Dołożyć drugie nakrycie czy będzie pan jadł sam? — zapytał uprzejmie.</p><p>— Czekam na kogoś. Proszę zostawić kartę, chwilę się zastanowię. Może mi pan przynieść piwo  waszego wyrobu — odparł nerwowo zerkając na drzwi. Nie był pewien, czy piwo jest dobrym pomysłem, ale obiecał sobie być ostrożny. Równo o wpół do dziewiątej drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich wielosokowa wersja Snape’a. Stanęło również serce Harry’ego, już nie w drzwiach, ale w jego piersi. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po sali i w końcu go dostrzegł. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się do energicznego wymachiwania rękami. Snape niespiesznie wszedł po schodach i podszedł do stolika. Wyglądał dość elegancko — miał na sobie jasnoniebieską koszulę i szare spodnie. Ukłonił się i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.</p><p>— Dobry wieczór.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się, nagle onieśmielony. Skinął głową i schował się za swoim kuflem.</p><p>— Wybrał pan już coś? — spytał Snape.</p><p>— Nie, czekałem na pana. Tylko piwo. — Wskazał napój. — Polecam, całkiem smaczne.</p><p>Zanim zaczęło się robić niezręcznie przyszedł kelner i zebrał od nich zamówienia.</p><p>— Przynieść świeczkę? — zapytał na odchodnym.</p><p>— Eeeee — zaczął Harry, ale Snape rzucił mu takie spojrzenie, że ten pośpiesznie się wycofał nie czekając na odpowiedź. Najwyraźniej Severus nie potrzebował swojej mroczej aparycji, żeby kogoś przestraszyć. To się jednak ma we krwi, a nie w twarzy.</p><p>— No więc, panie Potter, jaki jest cel tego spotkania, o które pan tak usilnie zabiegał? — spytał w końcu.</p><p>— A musi być jakiś? — wzruszył ramieniem Harry i uciekł wzrokiem.</p><p>— Wolę nie trawić swego czasu na trywialnych rozmowach.</p><p>— Tak, tak myślałem. Wygląda pan na takiego.</p><p>Jedna jasna brew uniosła się wysoko.</p><p>— Tak? A na jakiego jeszcze wyglądam?</p><p>Harry zastanawiał się czy ma być to flirt z jego strony. Nagle bardzo zapragnął by siedział przed nim nie jasnowłosy nieznajomy, ale Snape w swoim ciele. By mógł zobaczyć jego oczy, czytać z jego min, dotknąć twarzy. Westchnął i spuścił wzrok.</p><p>Snape nie czekał, aż odpowie. Odchylił się na krześle, ściągnął brwi w zamyśleniu i odwrócił głowę patrząc w tłum.</p><p>— Nie wiem jak to możliwe — zaczął. Harry zerknął na niego, ale głowa mężczyzny nadal była skierowana w drugą stronę. — Wydawało mi się, że zabezpieczyłem się na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Że byłem ostrożny, choć faktycznie, ostatnio zrobiłem się mniej czujny. — Źrenice Harry’ego rozszerzyły się. — Od kiedy pan wie, panie Potter? I jak to się stało? — Wyraz twarzy, jakkolwiek na obcej twarzy — bezsprzecznie należał do Severusa. Jego spojrzenie, gdy wreszcie skierował je na Harry’ego, było przenikliwe i oskarżające.</p><p>Potter spuścił głowę i potarł brodę. Więc teraz. Stało się. Teraz musi dać z siebie wszystko, postarać się wyjaśnić tak, by Snape’a znów nie stracić. Myśl, że mógłby znów go stracić była nie do zniesienia — piekła w płucach i ściskała gardło.</p><p>Zdecydował się zacząć od innego, niż zwykle, końca prawdy.</p><p>— Nie wiem co powiedzieć, żeby się pan nie wściekł i nie porzucił mnie, znów. Nawet nie zdaje pan sobie sprawy, ile to dla mnie znaczy. To, że pan żyje. — Oczy nauczyciela rozszerzyły się nieznacznie a twarz zmiękła, ale nie odpowiedział nic, tylko skrzyżował przed sobą ręce. — To był przypadek, naprawdę – zaczął się tłumaczyć Harry. - Kiedy przyszedł pan do antykwariatu wiedziałem, że jest pan pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego.</p><p>— Wiedział pan? — przerwał mu Snape. — Skąd? Przecież jest nie do wykrycia…</p><p>— Od czasu śmierci Voldemorta coś się ze mną stało. Mam dużo… magii. Nie potrafię przełamać działania eliksiru, ale widzę, że ktoś jest pod jego wpływem. Widzę magię dookoła przedmiotów. Potrafię przewidywać zaklęcia, bez trudu je łamię. Czuję magię innych ludzi, umiem ją rozróżniać.</p><p>— Jednym słowem — przerwał mu po raz kolejny Snape — jest pan… potężny.</p><p>Harry wzruszył ramieniem.</p><p>— W każdym razie wiedziałem, że pan się ukrywa. To znaczy nie wiedziałem, że to pan, ale ktoś. A potem, kilka dni później, zobaczyłem pana przez okno w kawiarni — wracał pan do domu. — Harry przez chwilę ważył słowa, ale zdecydował się mówić wprost. — Nie dawało mi to spokoju. Po co ktoś miałby się ukrywać idąc do mugolskiego antykwariatu po książkę o botanice? Więc, gdy już wiedziałem, gdzie pan mieszka, to… tak jakby… zajrzałem do pana do mieszkania. Za pomocą magii. — Milczał chwilę czekając na reakcję Snape’a. — Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, prócz bezmyślnego wścibstwa i chęci przejęcia kontroli nad światem.</p><p>— Jakiego czaru pan użył?</p><p>— Nie muszę używać czarów. Po prostu oderwałem się od ciała i przeniknąłem umysłem przez ścianę.</p><p>Snape patrzył na niego chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał w okno.</p><p>— Jest pan na mnie wściekły? – głos Harry’ego nieco zadrżał.</p><p>— Nie. — Snape nie wyglądał na wściekłego, wydawał się raczej zafrapowany.</p><p>— Więc co pan teraz myśli?</p><p>— Zastanawiam się, co się wydarzyło wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta, skąd się wzięła ta moc — odparł szczerze. </p><p>— Nie jest pan wściekły, że włamałem się panu do mieszkania? — spytał Harry raz jeszcze, wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Snape wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>— I pan i ja robiliśmy gorsze rzeczy. Co działo się dalej? Gdy już pan się dowiedział, kim jestem?</p><p>— Następnego dnia znów zjawił się pan w antykwariacie. Zdziwiłem się. Myślałem, że będzie się pan trzymał ode mnie z daleka. Byłem pewny, że ten pierwszy raz to był przypadek.</p><p>— To był przypadek — potwierdził Snape.</p><p>— To dlaczego pan wrócił? — spytał wbrew rozsądkowi, choć przecież domyślał się odpowiedzi. Severus milczał, a Harry nie naciskał.</p><p>— Czy moglibyśmy…. ymm — uciął, zastanawiając się czy nie prosi o zbyt wiele. — Rozumiem, że to może być nasza ostatnia rozmowa. I muszę jeszcze kilka rzeczy panu powiedzieć i wyjaśnić, ale… — Snape patrzył na niego wyczekująco. — Chciałbym rozmawiać z… panem. To znaczy… Widzieć pana. Jakoś mi dziwnie tłumaczyć się z tego wszystkiego, kiedy widzę obcego człowieka.</p><p><em>Chciałbym naprawdę cię zobaczyć, twoje oczy, Snape</em> —  tego już nie zdołał powiedzieć.</p><p>Zanim Severus zdołał odpowiedzieć, kelner przyniósł im zamówione posiłki. Potraktowali to jako wygodną pauzę.</p><p>Jedli, nie patrząc na siebie i milcząc. Mimo tego, co zostało wcześniej powiedziane, Snape nie wychodził, a Harry miał przymocowane do ciała wszystkie kończyny. Stwierdził, że nie mógł liczyć na lepszy rozwój wydarzeń. Być może to głaskanie zdjęcia coś znaczyło? Być może <em>on</em> coś dla Snape’a znaczył? Zrobiło mu się miło na tę myśl. Uśmiechnął się.</p><p>— Coś zabawnego jest w tej sytuacji, panie Potter? — spytał czarodziej widząc jego uśmiech.</p><p>— Nie uśmiecham się, bo widzę w tej sytuacji coś śmiesznego — wyjaśnił poważnie Harry. Spojrzał na Snape’a otwarcie. — Uśmiecham się, bo jestem szczęśliwy.</p><p>Mężczyzna uniósł trochę brew, jakby chciał zakpić lub podważyć jego słowa, ale znów nie powiedział nic, za to jego policzki delikatnie zaróżowiły się. Kiedy talerze już były puste a piwo na wykończeniu, Snape podjął przerwany wątek.</p><p>— No dobrze, panie Potter — zaczął cicho. — Jeśli chce pan swobodniej porozmawiać, możemy iść do mnie. Nie będzie to pana pierwsza wizyta, zresztą — dodał zgryźliwie.</p><p>Harry ochoczo pokiwał głową i zaczął rozglądać się za kelnerem.</p><p>— Mogę panu postawić obiad? — spytał w cichej nadziei, że może to być ich choć pół-randka.</p><p>— Absolutnie nie. — Brwi Snape’a zmarszczyły się groźnie. </p><p>Zapłacili za swoje jedzenie i bez ociągania wstali od stolika i wyszli z restauracji. Do mieszkania Snape’a dzieliło ich może osiemset metrów, które przeszli niespiesznie, w ciszy. Kilka razy ich ramiona zderzyły się, parę razy przypadkiem dotknęły dłonie. Harry czuł, że jego żołądek przyjemnie ciąży. Czuł się… dobrze. Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.</p><p>Doszli do klatki Snape’a i weszli na pierwsze piętro. Wnętrze budynku było dość stare i brudne, a okolica mało przyjemna. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape mieszkał tu z konieczności czy z wyboru. Nauczyciel otworzył mieszkanie zwykłymi mugolskimi kluczami, ale wymamrotał pod nosem też jakieś hasło.</p><p>Mieszkanie było niewielkie, ale mniej zniszczone niż wskazywałby na to stan klatki schodowej. Z korytarza drzwi po prawej prowadziły do jasnej kuchni z blatem, szafkami i stolikiem śniadaniowym, po lewej był salon. Snape wskazał mu kanapę.</p><p>— Proszę usiąść — powiedział i zniknął w kolejnym pomieszczeniu. Harry przysiadł na kanapie, spięty. Przybywanie w mieszkaniu Snape’a było całkiem inne, niż podglądanie go za pomocą magii. Czuł wytarty welur, którym obita była kanapa, miękki dywan pod stopami, uginające się deski w podłodze. Zerknął na fotel, w którym widział Snape’a i stolik stojący obok niego. Na dolnej półce nadal leżało drewniane pudełko. Żołądek Harry’ego skręcił się nerwowo, a ręce spociły na wspomnienie własnej niedyskrecji. Choć, jednocześnie robiło mu się ciepło na myśl, że w tym pudełku jest też jego zdjęcie.</p><p>Po chwili Snape wrócił do salonu a Harry zapomniał, że musi oddychać, by opowieść toczyła się dalej. Znów był sobą, w ciemnej koszulce i spodniach, ze związanymi z tyłu włosami, z poważnym, trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy. To było <em>naprawdę</em> co innego — widzieć go wówczas, a widzieć go teraz. Mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki. Czuć zapach jego skóry.</p><p>Severus stał chwilę w progu po czym wszedł do pokoju i usiadł w fotelu. Przyglądał się Harry’emu jakby katalogował jego reakcje. Potter odwrócił wzrok świadomy, że się gapi. Chrząknął, zmieszany, ale po kilku sekundach znów śledził wzrokiem blizny na szyi, dłonie, skrzyżowane nogi i gołe stopy, nie był w stanie się opanować.</p><p>— Już pan się napatrzył, panie Potter? — powiedział Snape, a Harry poczuł przyjemne dreszcze przebiegające po kręgosłupie. Głos Snape’a był taki, jak dawniej. Fantastycznie było go słyszeć, naprawdę słyszeć.</p><p>— Nie, panie Snape. — odpowiedział zastanawiając się, czy ujdzie mu płazem taka bezpośredniość.</p><p>Severus wstał jakby coś zaczęło mu przeszkadzać i podszedł do kredensu. Wyciągnął butelkę whisky i dwie szklanki.</p><p>— Wypije pan? Czuję, że to nie będzie nasza najłatwiejsza rozmowa — zakpił.</p><p>— Nasze rozmowy nigdy nie były łatwe — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. — Ale nie wiem, czy powinien pić, mam słabą głowę.</p><p>— Nie mówi się takich rzeczy ślizgonowi, panie Potter. — Snape wlał whiskey do obu szklanek po czym wręczył jedną Harry’emu patrząc na niego znacząco.</p><p>Czy to był flirt? Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni i uśmiecha jak idiota. Snape przewrócił oczami i usiadł na swoim miejscu.</p><p>— Nie powiedziałem jeszcze panu wszystkiego. — Przyznał się. Prawda uwierała jego uczciwą, gryfońską duszę.</p><p>— Wiem. Dawkujmy sobie przyjemności — uśmiech Snape’a stał się kwaśny, ale Harry po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może ujdą mu na sucho wszystkie jego grzechy. Snape pozwalał mu ze sobą być, akceptował, że ma coś na sumieniu.</p><p>— Jak udało się panu przeżyć? — spytał w końcu.</p><p>Snape podniósł szklankę do ust i wypił trochę.</p><p>— Voldemort miał być przekonany, że mnie pokonał, by sztuczka się udała. Nie musiałem ginąć, choć taki scenariusz również brałem pod uwagę. Na kilka miesięcy przed… — Zmarszczył brwi najwyraźniej szukając odpowiedniego słowa. — końcem, regularnie uodparniałem się na jad Nagini. Gdyby nie to, pewno bym nie przeżył. Uratowała mnie Centka, skrzat Dumbledora. Przeniosła mnie do jakiejś lepianki w środku Zakazanego Lasu i opatrzyła ranę. Miałem przy sobie zestaw eliksirów, podczas wojny nie rozstawałem się z nimi. Tydzień dochodziłem do siebie, ale udało mi się.</p><p>— A pańskie ciało? Co pochowaliśmy w pańskim grobie?</p><p>— Centka, na moją prośbę, coś transmutowała. Nie dbałem o to, co zrobiła, ważne, że spełniło swoje zadanie.</p><p>— Dlaczego nie wrócił pan do Zamku?</p><p>— Do kogo miałem wracać, Potter? — W oczach Snape’a błysnął ból i gniew. — Do uczniów, którzy mnie nienawidzili? Do McGonagall, która wypędziła mnie ze szkoły? — mówił ostro patrząc w ścianę. — Nie, panie Potter — dodał spokojniej. — Zbyt wiele się stało. Mogłem tylko umrzeć albo odejść.</p><p>— Ja tam byłem. Ja wiedziałem — powiedział cicho Harry nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.</p><p>— Ty nienawidziłeś mnie najbardziej ze wszystkich — wypluł Snape, wstał i podszedł do okna. Zaplótł przed sobą ręce obserwując ulicę. Harry poczuł w gardle łzy. Wstał i niemal bezgłośnie podszedł do czarodzieja. Snape drgnął, gdy dotknął jego ramienia, ale nie odwrócił się.</p><p>— Zrobiłem, ile mogłem, by wszyscy wiedzieli, jak była pana faktyczna rola. Ile panu zawdzięczam.</p><p>— Niepotrzebnie. — Te słowa zabolałoby Harry’ego dużo bardziej gdyby nie to, co padło zaraz po nich. — Najważniejsze, że ty wiedziałeś.</p><p>Snape odwrócił się, a do Harry’ego dotarło, jak blisko stoją, jak bardzo go pragnie, do jakiego stopnia potrzebuje. Jego ręce zaczęły drżeć i z największym trudem powstrzymał się by nie zapleść ich na karku Severusa. Snape zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem, wyminął go i wrócił na fotel.</p><p>Harry poszedł za nim, ale nie usiadł na kanapie. Kiedy już raz był blisko, kiedy go dotknął, nie mógł trzymać się z daleka. Póki Snape nie odgryzie mu ręki lub nie wyrzuci za drzwi, będzie tak blisko niego, na ile mu pozwoli.</p><p>Usiadł na dywanie po turecku tuż przed czarodziejem. Podniósł rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał Severusa po kolanie. Jego palce zaczęły mrowić, magia przyjemnie zamruczała. Kolano lekko drgnęło, ale Severus nie zaprotestował. Dotyk nie był szczególnie erotyczny, raczej intymny. W końcu jego rękę przykryła dłoń Snape’a. Harry spojrzał w górę — otoczone ciemnymi obwódkami źrenice były rozszerzone. Snape prawie niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. Harry cofnął dłoń rozumiejąc, że ma przestać.</p><p>— Wiele razy, w myślach, dziękowałem panu albo przepraszałem. A teraz, kiedy w końcu mogę to zrobić, nie wiem jak.</p><p>— Nie chcę ani twoich podziękowań ani przeprosin, Potter. Nie masz za co dziękować, a jeśli chodzi o przeprosiny możemy uznać, że jesteśmy kwita. Zasłużyłem na każde słowo, które padło z twoich ust.</p><p>— Skoro zasłużył pan na każde słowo, które padło z moich ust, to zasłużył pan również na przeprosiny i podziękowania — Snape rzucił mu groźne i zimne spojrzenie. — Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Snape, nie przestraszysz mnie i nie jesteśmy już w klasie.</p><p>— Nigdy nie potrafiłem cię przestraszyć — przyznał Snape, pokonany. Odwrócił wzrok i podniósł szklankę do ust.</p><p>— Raz mnie przestraszyłeś. — Harry zauważył, że gdy dzieje się coś ważnego, przechodzą na ty, a potem znów wracają do dystansu i udawania, że są sobie dalecy. — Przestraszyłeś do szpiku kości. — Snape spojrzał na niego, z błyskiem ciekawości. — Wtedy, w Chacie. To, jak do mnie mówiłeś,  jak na mnie patrzyłeś. Moje serce waliło, a ja nie rozumiałem co się dzieje, i bałem się, byłem przerażony, że umierasz. Że już cię nigdy nie zapytam. Że cię takiego nie zobaczę.  </p><p>— Trudno się kontrolować w chwili śmierci — powiedział Snape chcąc się usprawiedliwić.</p><p>— No właśnie, Snape. — Harry spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. — Co byś zrobił, gdybyś się nie kontrolował? — Ręka Pottera drgnęła, gotowa znów wrócić na kolano czarodzieja, ale powstrzymał ją resztką sił. Reakcje jego ciała stawały się nieznośne, zupełnie jakby miało swój rozum i wolę, niezależną od tego, czego chciał, czy postanowił Harry.</p><p>— Och, były momenty, kiedy z lubością potraktowałbym się kilkoma Crucio, gdybym się nie kontrolował.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się głośno odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, Snape patrzył na niego intensywnie, lekko przygryzając dolną wargę. Harry poczuł wirowanie w głowie, jakby nagle za dużo wypił.</p><p>— Na przykład kiedy?</p><p>— Kiedy zanurkowałeś w mojej myślodsiewni — odpowiedział Snape.</p><p>No właśnie, Harry. Teraz też zasługujesz na kilka Crucio, prawda? Cały żar, który wypełniał jego ciało uleciał, a w głowie rozjaśniło się. Musi mu powiedzieć. Nie może tu siedzieć, uwodzić go i wypytywać, kiedy sam kłamie, kiedy ukrywa, co zrobił.</p><p>— Tak, więc… skoro jesteśmy w temacie — zaczął, ale przerwał nerwowo przeczesując włosy.</p><p>Snape przewrócił oczami. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zrezygnowanego.</p><p>— Nawet się nie kłopocz, Potter, znam cię. Kiedy? Ile razy?</p><p>Harry przez chwilę mielił w głowie jego słowa. Więc Snape się domyślał? Wiedział? I nadal pozwalał mu ze sobą rozmawiać? Siedzieć przy nim? Na Merlina, pozwolił <em>dotykać się</em>, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę?</p><p>— Tylko raz, przysięgam. Tego dnia, gdy po raz drugi przyszedł pan do antykwariatu. W… w rocznicę śmierci Dumbledore’a.</p><p>W oczach Snape’a coś błysnęło. Zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał, jakby musiał przełknąć coś gorzkiego, może dlatego wziął szkocką do ręki. Podobnie, jak tamtego wieczoru, wypił całość na raz.</p><p>— Ma pan wyjątkowe szczęście — powiedział w końcu, po długich minutach wypełnionych ciszą —  widzieć mnie lub podglądać w najsłabszych momentach mojego życia.</p><p><em>Jesteś w nich najpiękniejszy</em> — pomyślał Harry.</p><p>— Nie jest pan na mnie wściekły? — zapytał.</p><p>Snape westchnął. Patrzył chwilę na swoje ręce, potem zerknął na drewniane pudełko stojące na dolnej półce stolika.</p><p>— Widziałeś moje wspomnienia, widziałeś, jak zostałem upokorzony przez twojego ojca, widziałeś jak wykrwawiam się na śmierć. — Wzruszył ramieniem i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. — Co to zmieni,  gdy zobaczysz, że czasem coś czuję? Coś innego niż strach, gniew, upokorzenie czy żal? Nie mam sił ani ochoty się na ciebie wściekać, Potter. Znam cię. Wiem, że jesteś wścibskim, nie szanującym granic innych ludzi, smarkaczem.  — Ostatnie słowa były przykre a ton głosu Snape’a suchy jak pustynia, ale Harry wiedział, że to niewielka kara jak na to, co zrobił. Snape go wpuszczał. Przebaczał. Pozwalał się dotykać. Był w stanie znieść każdą inwektywę czy gniew, jeśli tylko Snape powoli mu podtrzymać ich kontakt.</p><p>Spuścił głowę i milczał uśmiechając się lekko, mimo woli. Bawił się frędzlami dywanu.</p><p>— Dobrze widzieć, że potrafi się pan, mimo wszystko, <em>tak</em> uśmiechać. Do dziennikarzy uśmiecha się pan inaczej — Głos Snape’a był… czuły. Harry nie potrafił znaleźć innego przymiotnika.</p><p>Podniósł głowę i wyszczerzył się pokazując ósemki. Zasłużył sobie tym na niewielki, smutny uśmiech Severusa. Serce Harry’ego biło, krew krążyła, mięśnie się kurczyły, całe ciało żyło. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej żywy niż w tym momencie.</p><p>
  <em>Nie możesz naciskać, Harry. Nie możesz się spieszyć. </em>
</p><p>— To pańskie mieszkanie? — zapytał, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Snape wydawał się zadowolony ze zmiany tematu.</p><p>— Nie, wynajmuję je. Sprzedałem mugolskiej agencji nieruchomości to, co zostało z domu moich rodziców, ale nie stać mnie na mieszkanie w Londynie. Z pracy i oszczędności ledwie starcza na opłacenie tego, więc w którymś momencie będę musiał pomyśleć o zmianie.</p><p>Harry’emu nagle coś się przypomniało.</p><p>— Pan wie, że Dumbledore zostawił coś panu w spadku? Nie wie pan! — powiedział do siebie. — Skąd ma pan wiedzieć?</p><p>Snape spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.</p><p>— Po wojnie, podczas renowacji, znaleźliśmy jego testament. Nie wiem, co panu zostawił, ta część jest zabezpieczona czarem i tylko pan może ją odczytać. Zostawił też jakiś przedmiot, coś jakby kompas. McGonagal jest odpowiedzialna za wykonanie testamentu, więc… — urwał.</p><p>Severus znów patrzył w okno, zamyślony.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            </p><p>— Zastanowię się — powiedział w końcu. — Musi pan już iść, panie Potter. — dodał po chwili.</p><p>Potter podniósł się z podłogi i stanął nad mężczyzną. Snape podniósł głowę, Harry wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. </p><p>— Kiedy mogę wrócić? — zapytał świadomy, że pytanie powinno brzmieć: czy mogę wrócić?</p><p>Snape odsunął go i wstał. Wyszedł na korytarz i skierował się ku drzwiom. Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak tylko iść za nim. Drzwi lekko skrzypnęły przy otwieraniu. Stanął przed Severusem nie chcąc by odprawił go z kwitkiem, albo zostawił z jakąś pół-odpowiedzią, którą będzie można zinterpretować na tysiąc różnych sposobów.</p><p>Snape patrzył na niego chwilę i westchnął.</p><p>— A kiedy chce pan wrócić?</p><p>
  <em>Jutro. Za godzinę. Nie chcę wcale stąd wychodzić. </em>
</p><p>— A jak szybko mogę? — odpowiedział pytaniem Harry.</p><p>Snape myślał chwilę.</p><p>— No dobrze. Tym razem ja wpadnę do pana. Z tego, co donoszą gazety, mieszka pan na Grimould Place. Będę w sobotę, o czternastej, na obiad. Proszę mnie zaskoczyć menu, liczę na lepszy występ niźli podczas moich zajęć. Potem, jeśli pan pozwoli, użyjemy kominka, by dostać się do Hogwartu. Będzie pan tak uprzejmy poinformować profesor McGonagal o naszej wizycie? Chcę przeczytać testament.</p><p>— Świetnie. Bardzo się cieszę. — uśmiechnął się Harry. — Postaram się przygotować coś specjalnego. I tak, oczywiście, poinformuję panią profesor o naszej wizycie.</p><p>
  <em>Mam nadzieję, że nie zejdzie na zawał. Albo nie wsadzi mnie do świętego Munga.</em>
</p><p>Skinął głową w pożegnaniu i wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę a potem Snape zamknął drzwi. Harry, z lekkim sercem, zbiegł na dół.</p><p>Następnego dnia zaanonsował się u dyrektorki Hogwartu i poprosił o wieczorne spotkanie. McGonagal uwierzyła mu natychmiast, choć informacja nią wstrząsnęła. Usiadła z biurkiem i zasłoniła ręką usta. Po chwili wstała i, zupełnie niespodziewanie, przytuliła Harry’ego.</p><p>— Nie wiem, co ja mu powiem, jak go przeproszę — szepnęła do siebie, gdy już wypuściła Pottera z ramion.</p><p>— Snape jest inny, pani profesor. Nie wyrzucił mnie za drzwi, nie zrugał. Można z nim… rozmawiać.</p><p>— Pana nie wyrzuci za drzwi, panie Potter, zbyt wiele pan dla niego znaczył. Ale mnie? Wobec mnie miał inne wymagania.</p><p>Harry nie do końca rozumiał, o co może jej chodzić, ale nie dopytał. Umówił się z dyrektorką na sobotni wieczór i pożegnał serdecznie. Wrócił do domu za pomocą sieci Fiu, zjadł przygotowany przez Stworka posiłek i usiadł w salonie. Obok kanapy, na metalowym stołku, leżał niewielki stosik książek kucharskich. Musiał się przygotować na sobotę. </p><p>Kiedy sobota już przyszła, miał ręce pełne roboty i żołądek skręcony z nerwów. Wiedział przecież, że Snape tylko się z nim droczył i nie musi to być najlepszy posiłek na świecie, ale i tak chciał dobrze wypaść. Severus zjawił się znów dokładnie o czasie — nie był pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego, ale czaru maskującego, który zdjął z siebie jak tylko przekroczył próg jego domu. Miał rozpuszczone włosy, które, z tego co Harry zdołał zauważyć, trochę skrócił, tak by sięgały do ramion oraz cienką, bawełnianą koszulę i dopasowane spodnie. Rękawy koszuli były podwinięte — po Mrocznym Znaku nie został nawet ślad. Snape zauważył, że obserwuje jego ramię. Wyciągnął je przed siebie, by nie było żadnych wątpliwości.</p><p>— To dzięki panu, panie Potter. — spojrzał na Harry’ego intensywnie, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie. Jakby mówił: spróbuj tylko zaprzeczyć.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i nie zaprzeczył. Zebrał się na odwagę i pogłaskał wyeksponowaną skórę.</p><p>— Ma pan piękne ramiona, profesorze — powiedział. — Lepiej ich nie zakrywać.</p><p>Wydawało mu się, że Snape zadrżał pod jego dotykiem, ale nie mógł być tego pewien. Chciał chwycić jego dłoń, ale mężczyzna cofnął już rękę i odwrócił wzrok.</p><p>— Niech pan prowadzi, panie Potter.</p><p>Harry przygotował dla nich stół w kuchni. Był porządnie nakryty, zastawą, sztućcami i kieliszkami do wina. Kolorowe serwetki czekały, by je rozłożyć na kolanach. Nie odmówił sobie przyjemności i mimo iż na zewnątrz było jasno, postawił na stole również dwie świeczki. Jednym ruchem ręki zapalił je, kiedy Snape wszedł do pomieszczenia. Niech sobie łajdak nie myśli, że to <em>nie jest</em> randka.</p><p>Snape uniósł jedną brew i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, ale nie skomentował. Zajął miejsce i pozwolił się obsługiwać. Harry nalał im czerwonego wina i postawił na stole przygotowany wcześniej posiłek. Zdecydował się zrobić polędwiczki wieprzowe w sosie ze świeżych kurek z domowymi kluskami oraz warzywa pod beszamelem. Było to dość proste danie, ale miał nadzieję, że wystarczająco wykwintne, by zadowolić Snape’a.</p><p>Gdy zaczęli jeść, Harry obserwował go dyskretnie. Snape jadł elegancko, metodycznie i z apetytem. Oczywiście nic mówił nic na temat jakości posiłku.</p><p>— I jak? Lepiej mi idzie w kuchni niż na eliksirach? — spytał niecierpliwie.</p><p>Snape spojrzał na niego kpiąco. Wziął kolejny kawałek do ust i przeżuwał długo, celowo opóźniając odpowiedź. Harry najchętniej wbiłby mu widelec w ramię.</p><p>— Z eliksirów też nie byłby pan tak mierny, gdyby tylko udało się panu skupić — powiedział w końcu Snape. Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. — A co do obiadu… jeszcze jedna szczypta soli i pieprzu do warzyw poprawiłaby smak ale i tak… powyżej oczekiwań. Mięso wybitne. — Uśmiech Snape’a był drwiący, ale miły. Harry spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się nieco, zadowolony.</p><p>— Rozmawiał pan z profesor McGonagal? — Snape spiął się trochę, pytając.</p><p>— Tak — pokiwał głową Harry. — Bardzo… bardzo się przejęła. Czeka dziś na pana z niecierpliwością. Nie zdradzałem żadnych szczegółów, pomyślałem, że sam powie jej pan wszystko to, co chce pan, żeby wiedziała. Nie dopytywała się nawet.</p><p>— Dobrze. Na którą się pan z nią umówił?</p><p>— Ma wolne całe popołudnie, możemy wpaść, kiedy nam wygodnie.</p><p>Snape kiwnął głową i wrócił do posiłku. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powrót do Hogwartu i spotkanie z dyrektorką jest dla niego trudne. Chciał o to zapytać, ale nie wiedział do końca, jak to zrobić.</p><p>— Lubi pan profesor McGonagall? — zdecydował zadać mniej szczegółowe pytanie licząc, że uzyska odpowiedź na to właściwe.</p><p>Snape milczał chwilę. Odłożył sztućce na talerz, wytarł usta, złożył serwetkę i położył ją na stół. Odchylił się trochę w krześle i upił łyk wina. </p><p>— To czy ją lubię czy nie, nie przekłada się na jakość naszych wzajemnych relacji. Ale tak, lubię Minerwę. Szanuję ją za uczciwość i odwagę, lubię jej poczucie humoru, cenię inteligencję i opanowanie.  Zanim… wszystko się zaczęło — powiedział oględnie, najwyraźniej wspomnienia nadal były nieprzyjemne — była mi jedną z bliższych osób z kadry.</p><p>Harry pierwszy raz usłyszał wypowiedź Snape’a zawierającą taką ilość komplementów w stosunku do jednej osoby. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, jakkolwiek absurdalne.</p><p>— Ona chyba uważa podobnie — kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi i wstał, by pozbierać naczynia. — Przejdziemy do salonu? Będzie nam wygodniej. Zrobić panu herbaty? Dolać wina? — podniósł butelkę.</p><p>Snape wyciągnął rękę z kieliszkiem, a kiedy ten napełnił się winem wstał i udał się do salonu. Kiedy  Harry do niego dołączył, Severus siedział na kanapie, nieobecny i zapatrzony w okno. Harry usiadł obok niego wiedząc, że nie utrzyma przy sobie rąk. Snape spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, ale potem znów odwrócił głowę. Wydawał się smutny.</p><p>Harry delikatnie, jednym palcem pogłaskał wierzch dłoni spoczywającej na kanapie. Severus spojrzał na swoją rękę śledząc ruch drugiej dłoni.</p><p>— Co pan robi, panie Potter? — westchnął cicho nie patrząc na czarodzieja. Harry obrysowywał każdy jego palec z osobna, wolno i czule. Kiedy obwiódł wszystkie Snape cofnął dłoń i położył sobie na kolanie. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. — Co pan robi? — powtórzył pytanie.</p><p>— To już nasza druga randka, pomyślałem, że możemy przejść do etapu, w którym trzymamy się za ręce — Zęby Harry’ego błysnęły w bezczelnym uśmiechu.</p><p>W oczach Snape’a przez moment zamigotało rozbawienie.</p><p>— To nie jest randka panie Potter, a już na pewno nie druga — szepnął uwodzicielko pochylając się nieco w jego kierunku. Oddech Harry’ego się zatrzymał. — Gdyby to <em>była</em> nasza druga randka, na pewno robilibyśmy dużo więcej niż tylko… trzymali się za ręce.</p><p>W tym momencie Harry nie pragnął niczego więcej jak tylko tego, by to jednak była ich druga randka. Szumiało mu w uszach i czuł, że jego policzki wolno czerwienieją z podniecenia. Chrząknął i przymknął na chwilę oczy próbując złapać emocjonalną równowagę.</p><p>— Ok, to co musiałbym zrobić, byśmy poszli ze sobą na drugą randkę? — spytał rzeczowo, choć jego głos był nieco zachrypnięty.</p><p>Snape odwrócił się w jego stronę całym ciałem. Wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, nie był już ani kpiący ani uwodzący. Podniósł rękę i ujął dłonią policzek Harry’ego lekko głaszcząc go kciukiem. Harry przełknął ślinę wytrzymując intensywność jego spojrzenia.</p><p>— Musiałby pan być dwadzieścia lata starszy. A ja musiałbym mieć miej na sumieniu — powiedział w końcu Snape i zabrał rękę. I zanim Harry zdążył się otrząsnąć, wziąć jego twarz w swoje dłonie i  pocałować porządnie, jak na drugą randkę przystało, i przekonać, że wygaduje bzdury — Snape wstał i poprawił koszulę. — Możemy już udać się do Hogwartu? — spytał chłodno, jakby cała ta konwersacja w ogóle nie miała miejsca.</p><p>Harry wziął głębszy oddech.</p><p>Dlaczego życie angażowało go zazwyczaj w sprawy trudne lub beznadziejne? Czemu, choć raz, nie może być łatwo?</p><p>Potarł dłonią czoło i przypomniał sobie, że ma być cierpliwy i nie popędzać rzeczywistości. Wstał i rozciągnął usta w nieco wymuszonym uśmiechu. W oczach Snape’a coś błysnęło, ale Harry już tego nie zauważył.</p><p>— Oczywiście, profesorze — powiedział uprzejmie i wziął do ręki pojemnik z proszkiem Fiu — Pan przodem.</p><p>— Chciałbym przenieść się do Wielkiej Sali i przejść do gabinetu dyrektorki pieszo. Czy możemy tak zrobić?</p><p>To była dość dziwna prośba, ale Harry skinął głową. Snape rzucił na siebie czar maskujący, wziął garść proszku i wszedł do kominka.</p><p>Wielka Sala była pusta i wypełniona słońcem. Bliżej jej wschodniego końca stał stół, zapewne ten, przy którym jedli nauczyciele. Severus, nie ruszając się z miejsca, rozglądał się po wnętrzu. To nie mógł być łatwy powrót. Harry, przez te wszystkie lata, zdążył już przywyknąć do wspomnień, ale Snape był tu pierwszy raz od czasu wojny.</p><p>Podszedł do czarodzieja i wbrew wszystkiemu splótł razem ich palce i ścisnął jego dłoń. Snape odwzajemnił uścisk i pozwolił chwilę trzymać się za rękę, najwyraźniej wdzięczny za wsparcie. Potem puścił dłoń i zaczął iść w stronę głównego korytarza. Harry zrównał się z nim krokiem. Całą drogę do dyrektorskiego gabinetu milczeli. Snape już nigdzie się nie zatrzymywał, nie spotkali też nikogo na swojej drodze. Harry był za to wdzięczny — nauczyciele na pewno by go zaczepili, pytali, kto mu towarzyszy. Gdy dotarli do gargulca, ten wpuścił ich bez podawania hasła. Snape szedł pierwszy, Harry miał wrażenie, że lekko się ociąga. W końcu stanęli na szczycie schodów.</p><p>— Chce pan wejść sam? — spytał Harry. — Mogę poczekać na zewnątrz.</p><p>— Nie, panie Potter. Będę wdzięczny towarzystwo — odpowiedział. Zdjął z siebie czar maskujący i pchnął wielkie, dębowe drzwi prowadzące do pokoju.</p><p>McGonagall, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła, wstała z krzesła. Była napięta jak struna, jej ręce lekko drżały a oczy świeciły. Wyszła zza biurka i podeszła do Snape’a. Spuściła wzrok, ale po chwili znów go podniosła. Jej usta były ściągnięte, jakby powstrzymywała płacz albo uśmiech.</p><p>— Przez ostatnie trzy dni myślałam tylko o naszym spotkaniu, Severusie. — zaczęła — Teraz, kiedy już w końcu stoisz przede mną, mam zupełnie pustą głowę. — Jej głos drżał, podobnie jak dłonie. W kąciku oka zebrała się łza, która uciekając, zostawiała na pomarszczonym policzku mokry ślad. Harry spuścił głowę myśląc, że kilka dni temu powiedział Snape’owi niemal to samo.</p><p>— Cóż, Minnie, znasz mnie. Nie jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie uprzejmych pogaduszek w krępujących momentach życia. Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci radzić w tej sytuacji — Jeden kącik jego ust lekko się uniósł. Minerwa roześmiała się całą sobą, ale z jej oczu wymknęły się kolejne łzy.</p><p>— No więc dobrze, Severusie. Zrobię to, czego żadne z nas nigdy nie odważyło się zrobić, a czego ja pragnę teraz najbardziej — powiedziała McGonagall i ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, bez ostrzeżenia i bez lęku, przytuliła mocno Severusa do siebie. Snape chwilę stał sztywno, po czym odetchnął i rozluźnił się. Jego ręka pogłaskała plecy starej profesorki. — Nie obawiaj się, Severusie — dodała ciszej, ale Harry i tak słyszał jej słowa. — To pierwszy i ostatni raz. Tak bardzo się cieszę. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.</p><p>Plecy Snape’a uniosły się i opadły. Odsunął się od Minerwy i spojrzał jej w oczy. Harry poczuł się niezręcznie, jakby był świadkiem jakiejś szczególnie intymnej konwersacji.</p><p>— Wróciłbyś kiedyś? Gdyby nie Harry i testament?</p><p>Snape skinął głową.</p><p>— Coraz częściej o tym myślałem — przyznał. — Co prawda nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na te wszystkie pytania, miny i cały ten cyrk, który zapewne niebawem się rozpęta.</p><p>— Och, wystarczy, że spojrzysz w odpowiedni sposób, nikt nie odważy się o cokolwiek cię pytać. — Minerwa uśmiechnęła się przekornie. — Napijecie się herbaty? Kazałam zrobić Centce twoje ulubione ciasto. Ona… też nie może się doczekać, by cię zobaczyć. Ale nie wiem, czy się zgodzisz.</p><p>— Tylko dzięki niej tu jestem — odrzekł Snape.</p><p>Centka, gdy już się zjawiła, bardzo próbowała nie piszczeć, nie skakać i nie klaskać w dłonie, ale nie zawsze jej się to udawało. Snape uśmiechnął się do niej tak pięknie, że Harry’emu zaparło dech w piersiach. Poklepał ją po dużej dłoni.</p><p>— Wszystko w porządku, Centko. Jestem cały i zdrowy, jak widzisz.</p><p>Skrzat pisnął, zadowolony i znikł, by za chwilę wrócić z wielkim, czekoladowym ciastem z bezwstydną ilością kremu orzechowego.</p><p>— To jest pana ulubione ciasto? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. Snape już nakładał sobie kawałek.</p><p>— A co pan obstawiał, panie Potter? — odpowiedział mu Snape zerkając na niego niemal wesoło. — Tartę z nadzieniem z uczniowskiego cierpienia?</p><p>Harry roześmiał się swobodnie. Im był starszy tym bardziej doceniał suchy, kąśliwy żart nauczyciela.</p><p>Snape pytał McGonagall o sprawy szkoły, o innych nauczycieli i o swoich ślizgonów. Opowiedział jej jak przeżył i czym teraz się zajmuje. Wydawali się rozmawiać przyjaźnie, McGonagal uśmiechała się częściej, niż kiedykolwiek, a Severus jadł drugi kawałek ciasta. Kto by pomyślał, że jest takim łasuchem? — pomyślał z czułością Harry. Kiedy już pierwsza ciekawość została zaspokojona a emocje trochę opadły, Snape usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i podniósł do ust filiżankę z herbatą. Minerwa wstała, podeszła do swojego biurka i wyciągnęła zwój pergaminu oraz niewielkie pudełko.</p><p>— Znaleźliśmy to w jego prywatnych komnatach, dopiero po wojnie — powiedziała wręczając Severusowi testament.</p><p>— Nigdy do nich nie zaglądałem — przyznał Snape.</p><p>Rozwinął pergamin i zaczął wodzić po nim wzrokiem. Kiedy skończył, ostrożnie odłożył go na stół. Wziął z rąk Minerwy drewniane pudełko. W środku był miedziany kompas, z pięknie rzeźbioną różą wiatrów. Na szczycie wskazówki świecił się rubin. Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym włożył go z powrotem do pudełka i położył koło testamentu.</p><p>— Dumbledore zostawił mi jedną ze swoich posiadłości niedaleko Porthmeor, w Kornwalii. — powiedział w końcu dość bezbarwnym tonem. — Wraz ze wszystkim, co znajdę w środku. To świstoklik — wskazał na kompas.</p><p>Minerwa pokiwała głową spodziewając się podobnej informacji.</p><p>— Nigdy tam nie byłam — powiedziała. — Ale Albus spędzał tam czasem część wakacji. Opowiadał, że jest wyjątkowo ładnie. I cieplej niż w Szkocji.</p><p>Harry przyglądał się Severusowi próbując odgadnąć, czy cieszy się z podarunku dyrektora, ale twarz Snape’a była pozbawiona emocji.</p><p>— Zamierzasz przyjąć spadek? — spytała McGonagall.</p><p>Snape wzruszył ramieniem i westchnął. Maska opadła i pojawił się pod nią smutek i zmęczenie.</p><p>— Tak, chyba tak — powiedział cicho. — Rozwiąże wiele moich problemów.</p><p>Minerwa poklepała go po dłoni.</p><p>— Bardzo nie chcę drugi raz cię stracić. — wyznała nagle.</p><p>— Już drugi raz w ciągu miesiąca słyszę te słowa. — opowiedział jej Snape. Harry wiedział, że to o nim mówi. — Gdybym zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaleje mnie taka fala sentymentów, rozważyłbym dłuższy czas przygotowań. Sporządził obszerniejszą listę nieprzyjemnych ripost.</p><p>— Z czasem tracisz formę, to prawda — rzuciła McGonagal  żartobliwie. Snape spojrzał na nią oburzony.</p><p>— Mam się czuć obrażony czy zaniepokojony?</p><p>— Najlepiej jedno i drugie.</p><p>Snape tylko uniósł brew w odpowiedzi. Pochylił się nad stołem i znów wziął do ręki kompas. Siedział chwilę w ciszy, pogrążony w myślach. Harry przypatrywał mu się dyskretnie nie wierząc jak bardzo potrafi być… łagodny. Jak pięknie wygląda, kiedy się uśmiecha, choć nadal robił to raczej rzadko.</p><p>— Powinienem coś zrobić, teraz, kiedy chcę przyjąć spadek Albusa? — spytał McGonagal. </p><p>— Wystarczy że podpiszesz wraz z innymi spadkobiercami, u dołu testamentu. — Czarownica rozwinęła pergamin i wskazała odpowiednie miejsce. Widniało tam już kilka nazwisk, również nazwisko Harry’ego. Snape zerknął na niego, zapewne ciekawy, co dyrektor zdecydował się mu podarować. Wziął leżące na biurku pióro i złożył staranny, równy podpis. Papier syknął, zwinął się i spłonął zostawiając po sobie niewielką kupkę popiołu.</p><p>— Ostatnie życzenie Albusa zostało spełnione. Czar, który rzucił na testament musiał rozpoznawać, że nadal żyjesz. Jak głupia byłam, że na to nie wpadłam. — Minerwa pokręciła głową, niezadowolona z siebie.  </p><p>— Kto z kadry jest w Zamku podczas wakacji? — spytał Severus.</p><p>— Hagrid, Sprout i Longbottom.</p><p>— Longbottom? — zdziwił się Snape.</p><p>— Uczy zielarstwa. — wyjaśniła Minerwa spinając się nieco, czekając na jakiś nieprzyjemny komentarz. — Zawsze był z niego świetny — dodała. — Chciałam tu też ściągnąć pana Pottera, ale nie dał się namówić. — Uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego smutno.</p><p>— Za dużo wspomnień — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. — Chciałem odpocząć.</p><p>— Tak, to mamy wspólne —  Snape zerknął na Pottera i wstał. — Chciałbym… — Odchrząknął, jakby coś blokowało mu gardło. — zobaczyć, co zostawił mi Albus.</p><p>— Oczywiście. — McGonagal wstała z krzesła. — Mogę cię odprowadzić do osłon?</p><p>— Liczyłem na to, iż będziecie mi, obydwoje, towarzyszyć. — Snape spoglądał raz na jednego raz na drugiego. — W razie gdyby, w ramach zemsty za swoją śmierć, Albus zostawił tam na przykład, rogogona węgierskiego. — Próbował niezręcznie zażartować ukrywając wzruszenie.</p><p>— Z największą przyjemnością, Severusie — McGonagal położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.— Poinformuję tylko Filcha, że wychodzę. Spotkajmy się przy głównej bramie.</p><p>Rozdzielili się z Minerwą w korytarzu na dole. Snape nie ukrył się pod czarem, najwyraźniej podjął kolejną decyzję. Prowadził ich okrężną drogą,  niedaleko dawnej sali eliksirów. Zatrzymał się przed nią i, po chwili wahania, wszedł do środka. Podszedł do starego regału stojącego za nauczycielskim biurkiem, z tego samego regału Harry wziął podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi. Spojrzał na Severusa i raz jeszcze spróbował przypasować twarz do wyobrażeń sprzed kilku lat. Czy mógł być w nim zakochany na tyle różnych sposobów? Snape wyciągnął jedną z szuflad i wypowiedział skomplikowane zaklęcie. Szuflada ustąpiła i pozwoliła mocniej się otworzyć. W ukrytej kieszeni znajdowało się kilka butelek z eliksirami. Snape wziął wszystkie i ukrył w marynarce.</p><p>— Dawne zapasy? — zażartował Potter.</p><p>— Można tak powiedzieć. Przypomniało mi się, że je tu zostawiłem. Lepiej, żeby nie wpadły w ręce jakiego impulsywnego gryfona — spojrzał znacząco na Harry’ego.</p><p>— Co w nich jest? — Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.</p><p>— Wywar żywej śmierci, Felix Felicis, coś silnie uspakajającego, Imperio w płynie i eliksir konfundujący.</p><p>— Impulsywny gryfon przeżyłby z takim zapasem niezapomnianą noc. </p><p>Snape roześmiał się krótko i gardłowo.</p><p>— Może więc lepiej, jeśli oszczędzimy takiej nocy wszystkim, którzy weszliby mu w drogę. Idziemy? — skierował się ku drzwiom.</p><p>Przy bramie czekała już na nich McGonagal z Filchem. Oczy woźnego rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy rozpoznał zbliżającą się do nich postać.</p><p>— Profesorze — skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od Snape’a.</p><p>— Dzień dobry panie Filch — odpowiedział mu Snape. — Przyjemny dzień, prawda?</p><p>Z otwartych ust Filcha nie padło już ani jedno słowo. Harry ukłonił się mu również i cała trójka weszła na błonie. Kiedy byli w bezpiecznej odległości od Zamku Snape wyciągnął świstoklik i aktywował go.  Wciągnął ich wąski korytarz magii.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wylądowali na wysokim klifie schodzącym ostro do oceanu. Na nierównym, otwartym terenie rozrzuconych było kilka gospodarstw. Harry wyraźnie widział zabezpieczone magią granice podarowanej Snape’owi posiadłości. Była ogromna, miała nie mniej niż 3, 4 akry. Wzdłuż granic ciągnął się niski, kamienny płot, nie stanowiący przeszkody dla turystów. Niedaleko rosła kępa drzew, jedna z niewielu w okolicy. Zabudowania znajdowały się w odległości stu metrów. Snape rozglądał się dookoła, najwyraźniej zaskoczony rozmiarami swojego spadku.</p><p>Dom, który stał najbliżej, miał jedno piętro i poddasze oraz dwa budynki gospodarcze - wszystko utrzymane w doskonałym stanie. Wokół domu, w fantazyjnych rabatach, rosły kwiaty i krzaki; winobluszcz oplatał część zachodniej ściany i drewniany ganek. Wydawało się jakby ktoś mieszkał tu przez te wszystkie lata, Harry jednak wyraźnie czuł magię w powietrzu, która zapewne pozwoliła utrzymać pewne status quo do czasu, aż wola dyrektora się wypełni. Miejsce było… urocze – Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco zastanawiając się, czy Snape nie weźmie tego za potwarz, ale Snape nie wydawał się rozczarowany. Raczej — jeśli w ogóle coś można było czytać z wyrazu jego twarzy — wzruszony.</p><p>W środku dom prezentował się tak samo ładnie jak na zewnątrz. Duża, jasna kuchnia, salon wypełniony kanapą i fotelami, z dużym kominkiem i komodą, starożytnym zegarem tykającym na ścianie. Na górze były dwie sypialnie i gabinet oraz dodatkowa, duża łazienka.</p><p>— Bardzo… gustownie urządzone — skomentowała w końcu Minerwa wchodząc do kolejnego pomieszczenia — aż trudno uwierzyć, że to Albusa.</p><p>Mniejsze budynki okazały się nowocześnie urządzonym laboratorium i szklarnią. Wszystko wydawało stworzone tak, by uwzględniać potrzeby i zainteresowania Severusa. Na jednym z laboratoryjnych stołów Snape znalazł adresowaną do siebie kopertę. Ozdobne, zamaszyste pismo z pewnością należało do Dumbledora. Czarodziej wziął kopertę i bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz. Harry ruszył za nim, ale Minerwa zatrzymała go chwytając za ramię.</p><p>— Pozwól mu przeczytać list na osobności. Nie wiadomo, co ten stary osioł tam napisał. Severus bardzo ci ufa, ale chyba nie przywykł do tego, by ktoś widział, jak płacze.</p><p>Snape usiadł na ławce pod kępą drzew, niedaleko miejsca w którym wyrzucił ich świstoklik. Harry wraz z Mcgonagal obserwowali go przez okno. Chwilę ociągał się, zanim złamał pieczęć i wyciągnął z koperty papier. Z tej odległości trudno było zobaczyć jego twarz, widzieli tylko jak odwraca głowę i patrzy gdzieś w bok, po czym znów wraca do tekstu. Po kilku minutach złożył list i włożył z powrotem do koperty. Położył ją ostrożnie obok siebie, oparł łokcie na kolanach a twarz na dłoni. W zachodzącym słońcu jego skóra nabrała ładnej, pomarańczowej barwy, profil twarzy odcinał się od jasnego, żółto-różowego nieba. Serce Harry’ego skurczyło się we wzruszeniu. Był to widok, który z chęcią oglądałby do końca swoich dni. Przeraziła go nieco ta myśl, rozmiar uczuć, decyzja, którą wydawało się podjąć jego serce. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na McGonagal, która przyglądała mu się uważnie.</p><p>— Coś mi się wydaje, że Severus dostał coś więcej niż tylko dom — powiedziała, uśmiechając się pod nosem. —  Śmiem twierdzić, że coś znaczenie cenniejszego.</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia czy cenniejszego — odpowiedział jej Harry poważnie. — Pytanie, czy będzie chciał to wziąć. Czy to jest coś, czego pragnie.</p><p>— Dla Severusa to niekoniecznie to samo, panie Potter. Rzadko sięga po rzeczy, których naprawdę pragnie. Jak i po takie, których naprawdę potrzebuje.</p><p>W końcu Snape podniósł się z ławki, a Harry i Minerwa dołączyli do niego na podwórku.</p><p>— Nie zostanę tu dziś na noc — powiedział Snape. — Muszę… się przyzwyczaić. Muszę pomyśleć.</p><p>Minerwa skinęła głową. Wyszli poza zaklęcie Fidelusa i pożegnali się. McGonagal wróciła do Hogwartu, a Harry aportował ich na Grimmould. Kiedy już dotarli do domu Snape stanął na środku salonu i zagapił się w ścianę, nieobecny.</p><p>— Powinienem już iść — powiedział, poprawiając włosy. Wydawał się zmęczony. — Dziękuję.</p><p>— Niech pan zostanie. To chyba nie jest dobry moment, by być samemu. Nie będę się panu naprzykrzał, po prostu posiedzimy, wypijemy resztę wina. Tu jest mnóstwo wolnych pokoi, może pan przenocować.</p><p>Snape rozważał chwilę jego propozycję. W końcu westchnął, przytaknął i usiadł na kanapie. Odchylił głowę na oparcie. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w wolnym, równomiernym tempie. Zmarszczki koło ust i oczu zrobiły się mniej widoczne. Ręce leżały luźno po obu stronach ciała. Harry usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy i przyciągnął kolana do brody. Milczeli długie minuty, aż w końcu Snape przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na niego.</p><p>— Prócz posiadłości zostawił mi też mnóstwo pieniędzy. Magazynek laboratorium wypchany najcenniejszymi składnikami. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Potter, ile są warte?</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia.</p><p>Snape jęknął i znów spojrzał w sufit.</p><p>— Oddałbym to wszystko, mieszkał w tej śmierdzącej dziurze do śmierci, byleby tylko żył. Bylebym tylko zdjął z siebie świadomość, że go zabiłem.</p><p>— Wiem, Severusie. — Harry odważył się zwrócić do niego po imieniu, ale nie mógł, nie potrafił teraz powiedzieć do niego inaczej.  Snape przymknął oczy.</p><p>— Powiedz to jeszcze raz — poprosił cicho.</p><p>— Co? — spytał Harry.</p><p>— Moje imię. Powiedz je jeszcze raz.</p><p>Harry poczuł jak jego gardło ściska się niemal nie pozwalając mu wydusić z siebie słowa.</p><p>— Severusie. — wyszeptał. Grdyka Snape’a drgnęła. — Mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać?  </p><p>— Możesz, Harry.</p><p>Harry zagryzł wargę, by się nie roześmiać ze szczęścia. I żeby go teraz nie pocałować.</p><p>Snape nie patrzył w jego stronę. Jego powieki opadły, ręce zawinęły dookoła ciała, głowa przechyliła się na bok. Siedzieli tak jeszcze kilkanaście minut, aż Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape zasnął. Jednym ruchem ręki transmutował kanapę w wygodne łóżko, a ubranie Snape’a w miękką pidżamę. Otulił delikatnie kołdrą, uważając by go nie obudzić.</p><p>Wiele by dał, by położyć się obok i wtulić twarz między jego łopatki, objąć w pasie, przycisnąć usta do karku lub ramion. I jakkolwiek pożądał Severusa całym ciałem to wiedział, że dziś udałoby mu się tylko przy nim leżeć i trzymać w ramionach, nic więcej. Wziął ze stolika butelkę z resztką wina i poszedł do siebie, na górę.</p><p>Następnego ranka obudził go tak kuszący zapach kawy, tostów i jajek, że jego ciało same podniosło się z łóżka i zaczęło schodzić po schodach, zanim jeszcze dobrze otworzył oczy. W kuchni, przy kuchence, stał Snape. Nadal miał na sobie transmutowaną pidżamę. Stół był już zastawiony, a Severus mieszał na patelni jajecznicę.</p><p>— O, wstałeś. Miałem prosić Stworka, żeby cię obudził. — Powiódł wzrokiem po jego klatce piersiowej. Harry miał na sobie tylko skąpy podkoszulek i bawełniane spodnie do kolan, które zresztą zjechały trochę poza linię jego bioder. Podciągnął je szybko i chrząknął, zażenowany.</p><p>— Przepraszam — wybełkotał. — Ale wszystko pachniało tak cudownie, że nie pomyślałem…</p><p>Snape nie zareagował i odwrócił wzrok. Nałożył posiłek na talerze.</p><p>— To w ramach podziękowań za nocleg — powiedział wkładając patelnię do zlewu.</p><p>— Nie ma za co dziękować — Potter miał już usta pełne jajecznicy. — Bardzo się cieszę, że już po naszej drugiej randce zdecydowałeś się zostać na noc. Severusie. —  Niestety nie mógł się teraz wyszczerzyć.</p><p>— Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zdumiewać, jak łączy pan w sobie dziewiczą wstydliwość z rozpustną zuchwałością, panie Potter — wymamrotał Snape do swojej herbaty.</p><p>— Znów wracamy do „panie Potter”? — Harry spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwie.</p><p>Snape spojrzał na niego groźnie i ugryzł tosta.</p><p>— Wczoraj byłem niedysponowany — powiedział między kęsami.</p><p>— Czyli cofasz również swoje pozwolenie?</p><p>
  <em>Tylko spróbuj, Snape. Tylko spróbuj.  </em>
</p><p>Snape nie odpowiedział. Kiedy skończyli posiłek, Harry zebrał talerze i włożył je do zlewu. Woda poleciała z kranu, a gąbka i ścierka poszły w ruch. Snape zerknął na niego uśmiechając się krzywo.</p><p>— Lubi się pan popisywać, panie Potter — stwierdził.</p><p>— Tylko przed tobą — odpowiedział Harry patrząc na niego wyzywająco.</p><p>— Myślę, że na mnie już czas. Niestety jakkolwiek pidżama jest wyjątkowo wygodna, lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę w niej chodzić po mieście. Możesz transmutować ją z powrotem? Mnie się nie udało, twoja magia jest zbyt potężna — W głosie Snape’a nie było nic — ani zazdrości, ani podziwu.</p><p>Harry zwalczył w sobie pokusę, by transmutować pidżamę w coś całkiem innego niż wczorajsze ubranie Severusa. </p><p>— Zastanawiałeś się, co zrobisz ze spadkiem? — spytał, opierając się o kuchenny blat. Snape przysiadł na krześle przy stole.</p><p>— Tak. Przeprowadzę się. To miejsce… — urwał i potarł czoło.</p><p>— Dla mnie jest magiczne. I zrobione specjalnie dla ciebie.</p><p>Snape przymknął oczy, jakby samo wspomnienie było dla niego bolesne.</p><p>— To prawda — powiedział tylko. — Jest bardzo piękne. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego tak, jakby wcale nie mówił o domu czy jego okolicy. W jego oczach był prawdziwy zachwyt.</p><p>Serce Harry’ego stanęło a kolana zmiękły. Zrobił jeden krok w jego stronę, potem drugi. Gdy był już całkiem blisko wyciągnął rękę i założył za ucho jeden kosmyk czarnych włosów Snape’a. Severus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, choć coś w jego oczach, ta otwartość i bliskość, które były tam przed momentem, cofały się i znikały. Zrobił coś źle? Za szybko? Ile miał jeszcze czekać?</p><p>— Severusie — szepnął Harry i nachylił się w stronę jego ust. Źrenice Snape’a rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, z podniecenia lub strachu.</p><p>— Nie — powiedział równie cicho. — Nie, Harry.</p><p>Harry odsunął się i zrobił krok w tył. Jego serce biło szybko i mocno, zacisnął szczęki w żalu. Przełykanie odrzucenia było całkiem bolesne.</p><p>Wiedział, że Snape coś do niego czuje. Nie potrafił jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego trzyma go na dystans, dlaczego wciąż się odsuwa, gdy tylko atmosfera między nimi zaczyna gęstnieć od pragnień. Widział pożądanie w jego oczach i było dla niego jasne, że pod pożądaniem jest coś więcej. Tylko – co to było? Sentyment? Przyzwyczajenie? Ciekawość?</p><p>Był niewyobrażalnie frustrujący. Snape, znaczy się. Harry był niewyobrażalnie sfrustrowany.</p><p>Skrzyżował przed sobą ramiona i oparł się znów o kuchenny blat. Chciał zmusić go do odpowiedzi, przydusić do ściany, potrząsnąć nim. Ale nie miał już piętnastu lat, by tak się rzucać. Wiązał z Severusem najpoważniejsze na świecie plany. Mógł czekać. Mógł go oswajać. Mógł mu udowadniać, że są dobrym pomysłem.</p><p>— Kiedy pójdziesz ze mną na trzecią randkę? — spytał w końcu, z rezygnacją.</p><p>— Jeśli pytasz, kiedy znów się zobaczymy — Snape spojrzał na niego groźnie i znacząco — To będziesz <em>umiarkowanie</em> mile widzianym gościem w moim nowym domu, kiedy już się urządzę. Możesz wpaść kiedyś na kolację z Minerwą.</p><p>— Z Minerwą w roli przyzwoitki? — nie darował sobie Harry.</p><p>Snape wstał i wciągnął powietrze nosem.</p><p>— Do widzenia, panie Potter — powiedział sucho i wyszedł z kuchni. Harry odprowadził go do drzwi.</p><p>— Do widzenia, Severusie. Będę u ciebie w przyszłą sobotę.</p><p>Severus skinął głową i zamknął za sobą drzwi.</p><p>W kolejną sobotę, koło siedemnastej, Harry stanął przed drzwiami nowego domu Snape’a. Był ubrany w swoją najlepszą bawełnianą koszulkę z mapą Śródziemia i nowe dżinsy. W ręku trzymał dwa wina i doniczkę z asfodelusem. Snape wpuścił go do środka, wziął od niego prezent i alkohol i uniósł pytająco brew.</p><p>— Myślałem, że ma pan słabą głowę, panie Potter — mruknął i wycofał się do kuchni.</p><p>— Chcę sprawdzić twoją — odpowiedział Harry podążając za gospodarzem i siadając przy dębowym stole. Snape wrócił do gotowania. Cokolwiek przygotował do jedzenia, pachniało bosko. Harry sięgnął po leżący niedaleko korkociąg — Otworzyć? — spytał.</p><p>—  Jeśli chcesz — odparł Snape zerkając na niego przez ramię.</p><p>Harry wyciągnął korek i nalał wina do przygotowanych kieliszków. Talerze były już rozłożone, ale na stole zabrakło świeczki.</p><p>— W sumie nie wiem, jakie lubisz wino i czy nie wolałbyś czegoś mocniejszego — przypomniał sobie wieczór sprzed kilku tygodni.</p><p>— Najbardziej czerwone i wytrawne, ale białym też nie pogardzę — odparł Snape. — Do obiadu raczej nie pijam nic mocniejszego. Za kogo ty mnie masz?</p><p>— A masz mocną głowę? — spytał Harry uśmiechając się połową ust.</p><p>— Zależy z kim miałbym się porównać — zakpił Snape i nałożył posiłek na talerze. — A masz jakieś plany co do mnie? Skoro pytasz?</p><p>— Och, całe mnóstwo, Severusie. — w spojrzeniu Harry’ego błysnęło wyzwanie.</p><p>Snape westchnął i zmilczał.</p><p>— Minerwa do nas nie dołączy? — spytał niewinnie Harry, rozkładając serwetkę na kolanach i nabierając pierwszy kęs na widelec. Jedzenie smakowało tak, jak pachniało — wybornie. Mięso rozpływało się w ustach, ziemniaki były aksamitne, idealnie słone. Harry westchnął z rozkoszą i przymknął oczy. Musi przekonać Snape’a, że są dla siebie stworzeni, musi. Kolejny argument na tak. </p><p>Snape spojrzał na niego srogo.</p><p>— Nie dołączy — odrzekł tylko, nie tłumacząc się. Harry podejrzewał, że wcale jej nie zaprosił. Podał mu kieliszek z winem. Snape chwycił naczynie i nieco uniósł.</p><p>— Za wygrane wojny — wzniósł toast.</p><p>— Za te, które jeszcze trzeba wygrać — odpowiedział Harry i lekko uderzył szkłem o szkło.</p><p>Obaj zajęli się swoimi posiłkami.</p><p>— Podejrzewałem, że tak będzie, ale rzeczywistość przerosła moje oczekiwania — rzekł po kilku minutach Harry. — Świetnie gotujesz.</p><p>— Dziękuję — Snape skinął głową, jego policzki zrobiły się nieco różowe. — Przez ostatnie kilka lat miałem sporo okazji by gotować, w przeciwieństwie do czasów Hogwartckich.</p><p>— Mógłbym być twoim stałym klientem. Co ty na to?</p><p>— W zależności od tego, ile jesteś w stanie zapłacić — uśmiechnął się krzywo Snape odsuwając od siebie pusty talerz.</p><p>— Mogę ci dać kluczyk do skrytki w Gringocie — odpowiedział Harry brzmiąc całkiem serio.</p><p>Severus zmrużył powieki, zdzwiony i podejrzliwy. Milczał chwilę, jakby naprawdę rozważał propozycję.</p><p>— Hojna oferta — skomentował w końcu wstając od stołu i zbierając talerze. — Chodźmy do salonu — dodał kończąc przekomarzanie się.</p><p>Stojąca w salonie kanapa była obita granatowym aksamitem, ciemne drewno fantazyjnie wyginało się na podłokietnikach. Snape usiadł sztywno na jednym jej końcu i odstawił kieliszek na niewielki stolik. Harry otworzył kolejną butelkę wina i uzupełnił braki w obu naczyniach. W jego głowie już przyjemnie szumiało, choć ciągle czuł się wystarczająco trzeźwy. Dbał, by Snape pił więcej niż on.</p><p>— Niestety nie mam czekoladowego ciasta — rzucił, siadając na kanapie.</p><p>Snape spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym zerknął na jego usta. Harry nerwowo oblizał wargi. Chrząknął i przysunął się trochę bliżej mężczyzny.</p><p>— Szkoda — odpowiedział czarodziej. Harry miał wrażenie, że nie mówi o cieście.</p><p>Obrócił się do niego przodem i nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogłaskać szczupłe ramię. Głowa Snape’a odwrócona była w stronę kominka, co pozwalało Harry’emu przyglądać mu się bez skrępowania — wodził wzrokiem po żuchwie, szyi, unoszącej się klatce piersiowej. Przysunął się bliżej, aż niemal całe jego ciało przylegało do boku Severusa. Snape spojrzał w dół na swoją rękę.</p><p>— Co ty robisz, Harry? — spytał w końcu. </p><p>Harry położył mu brodę na ramieniu. Snape pachniał trochę jak jego magia, ale też czymś głębszym,  dławiąco podniecającym. Przesunął dłoń na udo Severusa.</p><p>— Uwodzę cię — odpowiedział. — Od samego początku próbuję cię uwieść i całkiem mi to nie wychodzi — ostatnie słowa wyszeptał już wprost do jego ucha. Ręka powędrowała się nieco wyżej.</p><p>Snape chwycił ją i przesunął znów w stronę kolana, przytrzymał.</p><p>— Udaje ci się — szepnął Severus nie odwracając głowy. — Już chyba bardziej się nie da. — Jego głos był ciężki od rezygnacji.</p><p>Harry odsunął się trochę, zdziwiony.</p><p>— Udaje mi się? — spytał. — Mówisz o tym tak, jakbym robił ci krzywdę.</p><p>Snape wywrócił oczami.</p><p>— Być może tak brzmię, bo ledwie mogę ci się oprzeć. Bo jestem zły na siebie i na ciebie. — Odsunął się głębiej w kąt kanapy i odwrócił w jego stronę.</p><p>Harry zaplótł przed sobą ręce, żeby jakoś je powstrzymać. Wydawały się mieć własne plany, niezależne od ciężkiej atmosfery, która nagle między nimi zapadła.</p><p>— Dlaczego? — spytał szykując się na bitwę, zaciskając szczęki.</p><p>— Mam czterdzieści lat, Harry — westchnął Severus.</p><p>— I co z tego? Co to w ogóle za argument?</p><p>— Mam czterdzieści lat i dobrze znam samego siebie. Wiem, co czuję. Wiem, jaki jestem i czego chcę.</p><p>Harry nie do końca oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi, ale milczał, czekając na dalszy ciąg.</p><p>— Już raz z twojego powodu omal nie umarłem. Nie chcę tego powtarzać. Urządziłem sobie nienajgorsze życie. Nie jest może spełnieniem moich marzeń, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie liczyłem na nic, więc każda jego wersja, w której nie zdycham w Azkabanie, jest znośna.</p><p>— Jak to się ma do rzeczy? Do nas?</p><p>— Nie ma żadnych „nas”, Potter — wypluł Snape i wstał jakby nie mógł już znieść tego, że Harry jest tak blisko. — Nie zrobię sobie tego. Wiem, jaki jestem. Wiem, jak kocham.</p><p>Harry nie mógł się ruszyć. W jego głowie wirowały myśli.</p><p>— Nic nie rozumiem. Wytłumacz — powiedział w końcu, nie mogąc powstrzymać nadziei oplatającej jego krtań.</p><p>Snape zamknął na chwilę oczy. Kiedy je otworzył i zaczął mówić, jego ton był suchy i rzeczowy.</p><p>— No dobrze, dajmy na to, że pozwolę się uwieść. Spędzimy ze sobą noc i obaj stwierdzimy, że… zaspakajamy swoje wymagania — Harry uśmiechnął się na dobór słów, ale nie przerywał. — Dajmy na to, że twoje zamiary wykraczają poza jedną, gorącą noc. Że wierzysz, że to coś głębszego, większego. Pozwolę ci się odwiedzać, będziemy się pieprzyć, jeść razem śniadania, pracować w ogrodzie. Ale za tydzień, miesiąc, rok, pięć lat, to, co być może do mnie czujesz teraz, ta idiotyczna, absurdalna fascynacja… minie. </p><p>— Nie…</p><p>— Posłuchaj mnie, Harry — przerwał mu Snape. — Jestem tym samym zgryźliwym, skwaszonym tchórzem, — Harry miał wrażenie, że rozmyślnie użył właśnie tego słowa — który zatruwał ci życie w szkole. Jestem stary. Ty masz przed sobą życie. Jesteś piękny, młody i dobry. Będą setki innych facetów. A mnie to zabije, Harry. Wiem, co do ciebie czuję. Wiem, że to się nie zmieni, w każdym razie ani szybko ani łatwo. A ty… nawet… nawet — podkreślił — jeśli szlachetnie będziesz ze mną trwał, wiedząc to wszystko… nie zniosę myśli, że cię unieszczęśliwiam. Nie zniosę myśli, że jesteś ze mną z litości. — Jego słowa były ciche i dobitne. W oczach miał morze czarnych wątpliwości. — Nie zrobię sobie tego, Harry, nie zasługuję na to. Już raz niemal umarłem z twojego powodu. — powtórzył.</p><p>Harry spodziewał się usłyszeć wiele z tych rzeczy, ale nie to, że Snape tak otwarcie przyzna się do uczucia. Roześmiał się, krótko i szczęśliwie, przykładając rękę do ust. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać.</p><p>— Co cię tak śmieszy, Potter? — syknął groźnie Snape.</p><p>— Nic mnie nie śmieszy. — Harry wstał i podszedł do niego. Rozplótł jego ręce i pogłaskał ramiona. Severus pozwolił się rozbroić i stał bez ruchu. — Rozumiem, że muszę jeszcze popracować nad tym, byś mi uwierzył. Dobrze, mogę to zrobić. Jeśli chcę, potrafię być bardzo cierpliwy. Jeśli wiem, że jest na co czekać. — Pogłaskał policzek Snape’a i odsunął trochę jego włosy, by lepiej przyjrzeć się bliznom na szyi. Zabrał rękę, spojrzał mu w oczy, które teraz wypełniała jedynie bezbronność. Gdyby wziął jego twarz w dłonie, Severus uległby mu, a Harry dostałby wszystko to, czego pragnął. Zrobił krok w tył.</p><p>— Poczekam, aż zrozumiesz, że nie jestem młody. Aż zaczniesz mnie widzieć jak równego sobie. Aż uwierzysz, że potrafię cię kochać. — Uśmiechnął się nieco smutno, wciąż nie do końca wierząc w to, co mówi. </p><p>Snape zamknął oczy, jego grdyka drgnęła, gdy przełykał ślinę. Harry zaplótł ręce za sobą i przygryzł wargi. Powietrze między nimi drżało. Miał już zrobić kolejny krok w tył, kiedy mężczyzna otworzył oczy i przyciągnął go do siebie. Wargi Severusa były ciepłe i suche. Ręce Harry’ego natychmiast zacisnęły się na jego koszuli. Jęknął i rozchylił usta. Severus smakował jeszcze lepiej niż pachniał.  Magia Harry’ego wirowała wokół nich, zachłanna i szczęśliwa.</p><p>Pocałunek trwał tylko chwilę. Snape odsunął się i zamknął oczy.</p><p>— Idź. Idź teraz — poprosił.</p><p>Mało w swoim życiu Harry słyszał próśb, które trudniej mu było spełnić, ale było oczywiste, że musi to zrobić. Musiał udowodnić, że to, co jest między nimi traktuje poważnie, że nie jest impulsywnym szczeniakiem, że słyszy, co Severus do niego mówi, szanuje jego przekonania.</p><p>Odetchnął głębiej i zrobił krok w tył, potem kolejny. Nie patrząc już na Snape’a odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Usłyszał, że mężczyzna idzie za nim. Spojrzał na niego dopiero, gdy był na zewnątrz. Severus opierał się o framugę drzwi. Wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że serce Harry’ego znów zabiło gwałtownie, szczęśliwe i niespokojne.</p><p>— Mogę tu wrócić? — spytał z nadzieją.</p><p>Snape pokiwał głową.</p><p>— Osłony cię wpuszczą, choć pewno i tak byś sobie z nimi poradził. — odpowiedział uśmiechając się z przekąsem. — Wróć, kiedy będziesz miał ochotę.</p><p>Harry przewrócił oczami.</p><p>— Jeśli od tego miałbym uzależniać swój powrót, wcale bym nie wychodził. Będę za tydzień, dłużej chyba nie wytrzymam.</p><p>— Dobrze.</p><p>— Jakby co, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. — Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie na myśl, że Severus mógłby szukać go wcześniej, ale wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne.</p><p>Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. Potter odwrócił się i aportował do Londynu.</p><p>Tej nocy Harry nie spał wcale, leżał z otwartymi oczami kolejny i kolejny raz odtwarzając ich wieczorną rozmowę. Jego usta mrowiły od pocałunku, ale żołądek kurczył się w strachu. Nie przerażało go to, co powiedział Severus, ani treść ani skala wyznania, wręcz przeciwnie, przypominanie sobie jego słów oplatało go czymś ciepłym i miękkim, nadzieją że będzie miał w życiu coś, co naprawdę się liczy. Coś, co wybrał, a nie zostało mu wepchnięte w ręce. Bał się tego, że Snape nigdy mu nie uwierzy, że zetrą się na proch w kłótniach i pragnieniach i Snape odejdzie, podejmie decyzję, by nie ryzykować.</p><p>Po godzinach rozmyślań zdecydował się dać Severusowi czas i przestrzeń. Postara się trochę wycofać, gryźć w język i splatać ręce za plecami, wyrugować pożądanie ze swoich wypowiedzi tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe.</p><p>W związku z tym, iż powrót Snape’a do świata żywych stał się już niemal oficjalny, bez większych wyrzutów sumienia opowiedział Hermionie o ostatnich wydarzeniach, podczas ich wspólnego lunchu w kolejną środę. Siedzieli w przeszklonej części ministerialnej stołówki, przy nowoczesnych stołach zrobionych z metalu i drewna. W stojących na nich butelkach i słoikach umieszczone były kwiaty i świeczki. Hermiona miała godzinną przerwę w pracy.</p><p>— Myślisz, że też będę mogła się z nim zobaczyć? — spytała, nawijając makaron na widelec. Kręcone włosy wypadały z niestarannego koka, który zawiązała na karku. </p><p>— Nie wiem, myślę że tak. Tak mi się wydaje. A chciałabyś? — spojrzał na nią spod nieco zmarszczonych brwi. </p><p>— Jasne! — Jej entuzjazm trochę go niepokoił. Zaśmiał się czując własną, niedorzeczną zaborczość. — A ty masz coś przeciwko temu? — Hermiona jak zwykle potrafiła właściwie ocenić jego reakcje.</p><p>— No co ty — zaprzeczył szybko Harry.</p><p>— Jak wam… jak ci z nim idzie? — spytała po chwili uśmiechając się niepewnie.</p><p>— Wcale — westchnął Harry. — Czuje coś do mnie, ale… odsuwa mnie. Pół-żartem kiedyś stwierdził, że jestem za młody, a on ma zbyt wiele na sumieniu. Boi się, że go zranię. Staram się być cierpliwy i nie przyspieszać spraw.</p><p>— Może być ciężko — pokiwała głową Hermiona. — Może Snape ma rację, co? Może faktycznie lepiej będzie jeśli…</p><p>Harry spojrzał na nią najpierw groźnie, potem smutno, po czym odwrócił głowę. Jego twarz była zmarszczona, wydawał się poważnie nad czymś zastanawiać.</p><p>— Nie chcę, Hermiono. Nie chcę się zastanawiać, jak powinno być. Jaka decyzja będzie dobrze odebrana przez bliskich, jaka będzie rozsądna, właściwa. Jaka będzie modelować nowe, młodsze pokolenia. Nie chcę porównywać się do innych, nie chcę wyciągać średnich, przewidywać na podstawie cudzych błędów. Nie chcę żyć pod dyktando, czegokolwiek czy kogokolwiek. Nie rozumiem dlaczego miałbym rozważać, czy warto coś ze Severusem zaczynać. Jestem w nim zakochany po uszy, myślę że dłużej niż mi się wydaje. Wiem, że jesteśmy podobni, że rozumiemy się na płaszczyznach, na których nie znajdę porozumienia z nikim innym. Kiedy jest obok, chcę go dotykać, całować, pieprzyć, chcę trzymać go w ramionach i patrzeć jak siedzi na ławce pod drzewem, a zachodzące słońce zmienia kolor jego skóry. — Uśmiechnął się do siebie. — Wiem, że Snape może widzieć to inaczej, mieć swoje skrupuły albo lęki. Liczę się z tym. Ale ja nie będę stawiał pod znakiem zapytania swoich pragnień, uczuć i marzeń. Wystarczy, że on to robi.</p><p>Hermiona wydawała się trochę zaskoczona. Wyciągnęła rękę i ścisnęła krótko jego ramię.</p><p>— Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał wszystko to, czego pragniesz. — powiedziała cicho.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się.</p><p>— Zobaczymy. Na razie wprosiłem się na kolację w sobotę.</p><p>— Liczę, że ja też kiedyś będę mogła tam wpaść.</p><p>— Jak już się wprowadzę, zaproszę cię jako pierwszą. — mrugnął do niej Potter.</p><p>— Trzymam cię za słowo, Harry Potterze — roześmiała się czarownica.</p><p>Kolejne dni minęły mu szybko, Harry miał wrażenie, że niemal całe przespał. Prorok codzienny dowiedział się już, że Snape żyje i rozpoczął nagonkę. Każdego dnia na pierwszej stronie widniało ukradkiem zrobione zdjęcie wraz z setką wyssanych z palca bzdur. Potter zastanawiał się, jak Severus to znosi, ale nie odważył się zajrzeć do niego szybciej. Gdy w sobotę zjawił się w jego nowej posiadłości Snape otworzył mu drzwi gwałtownie, poirytowany. Przygotowując obiad prychał i fukał i syczał na bogu ducha winne ingrediencje.</p><p>— Chyba miałeś trudny tydzień — stwierdził ostrożnie Harry.</p><p>— Trudny? — wypluł Snape. — Piekielny. Zaczynam szczerze żałować całej tej farsy, trzeba było siedzieć cicho. Gdziekolwiek bym się nie pojawił, ktoś zaczyna mnie nagabywać lub śledzić. Właściwie tylko tu jestem bezpieczny. Nie mam pojęcia jak ci ludzie to robią. Jak to możliwe, że informacja rozniosła się tak szybko!</p><p>— To w końcu minie, naprawdę — próbował go pocieszyć Harry. — Znudzą się.</p><p>— Oby — westchnął Snape. — Chcesz zjeść na zewnątrz? Jest ładna pogoda.</p><p>— Jasne — odparł radośnie Potter i zebrał naczynia ze stołu.</p><p>Usiedli w cieniu drzew. Było gorąco, ale lekki wiatr sprawiał, że upał był znośny. Harry jadł z apetytem gapiąc się w niebo i na okolicę.</p><p>— Kingslay nalega, bym przyszedł na jakąś idiotyczną galę w przyszłym tygodniu. — Snape wziął do ust kolejny kęs. </p><p>— Aaa, faktycznie. Też dostałem zaproszenie. Nie chodzę na nie od kilku lat, ale mogę zrobić wyjątek. Dla ciebie. Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. Żebym z tobą poszedł. – wyjaśnił. </p><p>Snape spojrzał na niego nieco podejrzliwie. Podniósł brwi i przekręcił głowę, najwyraźniej rozważając ten pomysł.</p><p>— Oczywiście — pospieszył z zapewnieniem Harry — nie musimy iść, no wiesz… razem-razem. Ale jako osoby towarzyszące. — Zmarszczył się, słysząc, że to też może źle brzmieć. — Wiesz, o co mi chodzi — skapitulował.</p><p>— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś też się zjawił — odpowiedział krótko Snape. — Mogłem upiec ciasto — dodał już bardziej do siebie.</p><p>Gdy uprzątnęli po posiłku usiedli na ławce w przyjemnej, spokojnej ciszy. Cienie drzew robiły się dłuższe, a słońce coraz bardziej złote. Coś kwitło w duszy Harry’ego, nostalgia i błogość, myśl, jak łatwo mógłby przyzwyczaić się do takich rzeczy, jak wspólny posiłek w tym pięknym miejscu. Spuścił głowę i oparł ją na rękach zastanawiając się, jak się to wszystko skończy. Severus wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego ramienia. Przez chwilę palce kreśliły małe, uspokajające kółka na jego skórze.</p><p>— Mógłbyś zrobić tutaj sad — powiedział po jakimś czasie Harry, próbując myśleć o czymś innym niż własna samotność. — Jabłonie i grusze i wiśnie. Masz mnóstwo miejsca.</p><p>Severus rozejrzał się po okolicy. </p><p>— To nie jest zły pomysł — stwierdził. — Mógłbym hodować kilka magicznych drzew, które nie mieszczą się w szklarniach.</p><p>— Neville mógłby ci pomóc.</p><p>Snape prychnął i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>— Chyba kpisz.</p><p>— Neville się zmienił. — Stanął w obronie przyjaciela Harry.</p><p>— Nie wątpię. Ale ja niekoniecznie — milczał chwilę. —  Z moich dawnych nemezis ty mi wystarczysz. Nie chcę już nikogo prosić o wybaczenie.</p><p>Harry otworzył usta, by z nim dyskutować, ale po namyśle je zamknął. Snape wydawał się za to wdzięczny.</p><p>Do końca dnia niewiele robili i niewiele rozmawiali. Snape trochę czytał siedząc na drewnianym fotelu, Harry położył się na trawie niedaleko niego i gryzł źdźbła trawy. Kilka razy jego ręka nie posłuchała go i głaskała delikatnie jedną z łydek Snape’a. Z góry nie doszedł go żaden protest, czasem tylko Snape zerkał na niego znad lektury.</p><p>Kiedy słońce na dobre zaczęło zachodzić Severus znikł na chwilę w domu, po czym wrócił z herbatą, bochenkiem chleba, serem, masłem i świeżymi warzywami. Harry’ego użądliło wzruszenie, gdy położył mu na talerzu starannie obranego i pokrojonego pomidora.</p><p>— Jedz — powiedział, wycierając ręce w ręcznik. — To z jego szklarni.</p><p>— Teraz już twojej.</p><p>Severus spojrzał w kierunku domu.</p><p>— Albus zawsze miał wyjątkowe upodobanie, by rozdzierać mi serce. W ten czy inny sposób — powiedział Severus i podniósł do ust kubek z herbatą. — Robię się tkliwy na starość — skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. — Myślisz, że wytrzymasz moje towarzystwo, jeśli zrobię się tkliwy?</p><p>Serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło.</p><p>— Dałem sobie radę z gorszymi wersjami ciebie.</p><p>— Tego jeszcze nie wiesz — ostrzegł Snape.</p><p>Kiedy skończyli, Severus zaczął składać ich naczynia.</p><p>— Czas na pana, panie Potter.</p><p>Harry posłusznie wstał i zaniósł do kuchni resztki kolacji. Zanim wyszedł, Snape wręczył mu koszyk z pomidorami, papryką i pęczkiem świeżych ziół.</p><p>— Widzimy się za tydzień na gali — pożegnał go Snape, gdy stali już poza osłonami.</p><p>— Będę u ciebie o 18:30, aportujemy się razem. — Potter zwalczył pokusę, by pocałować go choć w policzek. — Do zobaczenia, Severusie. — powiedział i znikł.</p><p>Severus stał jeszcze przez jakiś czas patrząc w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą był Harry.</p><p>— Jesteś taki głupi, Snape — westchnął do siebie, obrócił się i poszedł w stronę domu.</p><p> </p><p>Gala ministerialna na zakończenie wojny była wielkim wydarzeniem, przygotowania do niej trwały na miesiąc przed właściwą datą. Zaproszeni byli wszyscy oficjele, znaczące postaci, goście z zagranicy. Harry był gościem honorowym, ale przez ostatnie lata reprezentowali go Ron z Hermioną. Kingslay dowiedziawszy się, że przyjdzie razem z Severusem, był wniebowzięty, Potter jednak szybko ostudził jego entuzjazm.</p><p>— Panie ministrze, będę tam tylko ze względu na Snape’a. Żaden z nas nie chce zwracać na siebie dodatkowej uwagi, i tak mamy jej dość. Więc… żadnych przemówień, żadnych wystąpień ani odznaczeń.</p><p>— Myślałem, by przy okazji wręczymy  mu order…</p><p>— On wie, że został mu przyznany. Uszanuje go pan jeśli nie uczyni tej imprezy trudniejszą niż zapewne będzie. Myślę, że Snape będzie bardziej zadowolony przyjmując odznaczenie na prywatnej audiencji u pana.</p><p>Kingslay, niechętnie, zgodził się na jego warunki.</p><p>Kiedy w następny sobotni wieczór Harry zjawił się, by odebrać Severusa, ten, już gotowy, czekał na niego na granicy osłon otaczających jego posiadłość. Harry zatrzymał się, nieco zdzwiony, mierząc go wzrokiem.</p><p>Severus był elegancki, sztywny, wyprostowany — przypominał Snape’a z czasów szkolnych — imponującego i groźnego. Miał świetnie skrojoną czarną szatę nieco przypominającą frak, spod której wystawała piękna, szmaragdowa koszula. Potter cieszył się, że ma dostęp również do tej drugiej wersji, która lubi czekoladowe ciasto i siedzi w letnie popołudnie czytając książkę, z nogami swobodnie przerzuconymi przez oparcie drewnianego fotela. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że ten Severus również mu się podobał. Snape zauważył, że mu się przygląda. Wygiął brew i zaplótł przed sobą ręce. Harry pomyślał, że może chcieć w ten sposób ukryć zażenowanie lub niepewność.</p><p>— Chce mi pan coś powiedzieć, panie Potter? — spytał ostro, jakby spodziewał się kpin.</p><p>Potter chrząknął. Merlinie, jak ten facet go czasem irytował.</p><p>— Świetnie wyglądasz — odparł specjalnie lustrując go po raz kolejny i czekając na różowe plamy na policzkach. — Szkoda, że nie mogę być dziś twoją… prawdziwą randką. — spojrzał mu w oczy czekając na odpowiedź.</p><p>Odpowiedź nie nadeszła, ale lekki rumieniec na bladych policzkach — tak, choć spojrzenie Snape’a pozostało nieprzychylne. Wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił  Harry’emu aportować ich do ministerstwa.</p><p>Przestrzeń, przeznaczona na galę, składała się z jednej gigantycznej sali i kilku mniejszych, przylegających do niej pomieszczeń. W głównej sali był parkiet, scena i kilka dużych stołów gotowych pomieścić dwie setki najważniejszych gości. Dla tych mniej ważnych (Harry zgrzytnął zębami na to określenie) przygotowane były miejsca w pozostałych wnętrzach. Oczywiście dla nich zarezerwowane były krzesła niemal u szczytu stołu, blisko samego ministra.</p><p>Reporterzy nie mieli prawa wstępu na uroczystość, ale cały ich tłum stał przy głównym wyjściu. Harry był pewien, że udało im się zrobić jedno czy dwa zdjęcia. Nie można było tego uniknąć, a im szybciej sprzedadzą temat, tym szybciej będą musieli szukać nowego. </p><p>Ku jego zdumieniu, Severusa dość szybko otoczył wianek ludzi. Stali wśród nich nauczyciele z Hogwartu, członkowie Zakonu i jeszcze kilku, których Harry nie rozpoznawał. Severus był uprzejmy i spięty, kilka razy szukał ponad tłumem wzroku Harry’ego, jakby chciał się upewnić czy jest w pobliżu. Po części oficjalnej, która nie trwała długo, zaczęła się uroczysta kolacja i tańce.</p><p>Wraz z upływającym czasem i kolejnymi rozmowami napięcie Snape’a malało, malała też liczna ludzi zgromadzonych wokół niego. Severus wydawał się swobodniej oddychać. Potter, od czasu do czasu, zjawiał się u jego boku pytając o drobiazgi lub przynosząc kieliszek szampana.</p><p>Kiedy upewnił się, że Severus ma się dobrze plotkując z Flitwickiem i McGonagal, odłączył się od niego by porozmawiać chwilę z Luną i Nevillem. Chwilę potem Charlie Weasley wyciągnął go na dłuższą pogawędkę i zmusił, by z nim zatańczył. Charlie był, jak zawsze, wesoły i ujmujący. Trochę się do niego zalecał. W tańcu mocno trzymał go w ramionach, uśmiechał pełnym garniturem zębów. Gdy muzyka ustała, chwycił Harry’ego za łokieć i pochylił nad nim, szepcząc do ucha:</p><p>— Może kiedyś razem gdzieś wyskoczymy, co? Dawno cię nie widziałem. — Jego niebieskie oczy błysnęły sugestywnie.</p><p>— Wróciłeś do kraju? — Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość.</p><p>— Przez najbliższe dwa miesiące jestem na miejscu. To jak?</p><p>— To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł — odpowiedział, rozglądając się po sali w poszukiwaniu Snape’a, którego nigdzie nie mógł zauważyć. — Jestem w trakcie… — Harry w sumie nie wiedział, w trakcie czego jest. — Chyba jestem zakochany — zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę. — Ale spróbuj zachować to dla siebie, dobrze?</p><p>Charlie roześmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.</p><p>— To będzie trudniejsze, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, Harry, ale obiecuję spróbować. Świetnie, bardzo się cieszę.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się do niego trochę zawstydzony. — Muszę iść — powiedział. Charlie pokiwał mu ręką i zniknął w tłumie.</p><p>Nie udało mu się znaleźć Snape’a przy stole, więc zwiedził boczne pomieszczenia. W końcu dostrzegł go stojącego samotnie z kieliszkiem szampana, schowanego w cieniu arkad. Westchnął z ulgą i podszedł bliżej.</p><p>— Panie Potter — Snape skinął głową, oficjalnie i chłodno. — Widzę, że dobrze się pan bawi.</p><p>Harry zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się skąd ta zmiana nastawienia.</p><p>— Mówisz o Charliem? — spytał żartobliwym tonem. — Doskonale tańczy.</p><p>— Zauważyłem — Snape wciągnął powietrze przez nos i skrzywił twarz. Harry roześmiał się.</p><p>— Jesteś zazdrosny, Severusie?</p><p>Ten niebezpieczny błysk, który zauważył już wcześniej w spojrzeniu Snape’a, przybrał na sile.</p><p>— Może. Przeszkadza ci to?</p><p>— Nie.  — Harry przygryzł wargę czując w żołądku przyjemne łaskotanie. Podobało mu się, że Snape był zazdrosny. — Wręcz przeciwnie. — Podszedł bliżej.</p><p>— Nie przeszkadza ci? Naprawdę? — ton Snape’a pozostał suchy i beznamiętny. — A co, jeśli moja zazdrość przerodziłaby się w zaborczość? Co, jeśli nie pozwoliłbym ci tańczyć z nikim, prócz mnie?</p><p>Harry domyślał się, że to jakiegoś rodzaju test, ale nie wiedział jaka odpowiedź będzie poprawna. Zrobił jeszcze jeden, mały krok. Wciągnął powietrze by złapać choć wspomnienie zapachu jego magii.</p><p>— Zastanowiłbym się wówczas, dlaczego jesteś tak niepewny mojego uczucia — odpowiedział w końcu. — I postarał się znów, i ciągle, i zawsze… cię przekonać.</p><p>— Potrafię być zazdrosny. I zaborczy.</p><p>— Wiem. — Harry spuścił głowę czując dotyk na swojej ręce. Snape głaskał jego ramię. To całe zwalnianie tempa było bardzo trudne, a Snape wcale mu nie pomagał. — Ale szczerze wątpię, byś działał zgodnie z tą częścią swojej natury i faktycznie czegoś mi zabronił. Raczej, z początku, dusiłbyś w sobie urazę, był nieznośny i kąśliwy, udowadniał sobie i mnie, że nasz związek nie ma sensu. A potem byś odszedł, albo zmusił mnie do odejścia nawet nie wspominając, że po prostu stałeś się o kogoś zazdrosny.</p><p>Dłoń, głaszcząca jego ramię, zatrzymała się. Snape odchylił się nieco i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Jego pierś uniosła się i opadła a mężczyzna nagle odwrócił się i odszedł. Potter, zdezorientowany, podążył za nim. Kiedy znalazł go przy ich wspólnym stole Snape rozmawiał już o czymś z Pomoną, więc tylko usiadł obok i nałożył na talerz trochę ciasta. Kusiło go, by złośliwie nałożyć Snapowi duży kawałek doskonale wyglądającego tortu czekoladowego, ale zdecydował, że nie będzie to służyć jego sprawie.</p><p>Po dwudziestu minutach Snape dyskretnie pochylił się w jego stronę.</p><p>— Mnie już chyba na dziś wystarczy. — powiedział cicho. Harry kiwnął głową i zaczął podnosić się z krzesła — Dam sobie radę, Harry. Możesz zostać.</p><p>— Nie chcę zostawać. Chodź.</p><p>Pożegnali się z wszystkimi grzecznie i na odległość i z westchnieniem ulgi wyszli do hallu a potem na ulicę.</p><p>Noc była ciepła, a powietrze w mieście ciężkie od spalin, zapachów i głosów. Główną aleję, obok której stał budynek ministerstwa magii, oświetlały wysokie, nowoczesne lampy. Ten fragment miasta był zadbany i czysty, w olbrzymich donicach rosły trzmieliny i karłowate wierzby, wszystko elegancko podświetlone jasnym, bladym światłem. Ludzi było niewielu, ruch samochodowy prawie ustał. Z pobliskich restauracji słychać było gwar rozmów.</p><p>— Chcesz się aportować stąd? Czy pójdziemy jeszcze na spacer? — spytał Harry mając nadzieję trochę przedłużyć spotkanie.</p><p>— No dobrze — skinął głową Severus. — Możemy trochę się przejść.</p><p>Spacerowali w ciszy obserwując mijających ich ludzi. Severus szedł blisko niego, swobodnym, wolnym krokiem, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.</p><p>— Nie było tak źle — skomentował w końcu Potter zerkając na czarodzieja. Snape milczał. </p><p>Weszli na Southwark Bridge. Severus stanął i oparł się o barierkę patrząc na ciemny, leniwy prąd rzeki.</p><p>— Nie, nie było tak źle — przyznał w końcu. — Dziękuję. </p><p>Mimo napięcia, które im towarzyszyło, mogli ze sobą swobodnie milczeć. Harry usiadł tyłem na barierce i przyglądał się swoim stopom. Snape spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi.</p><p>— Wiem, że jesteś najpotężniejszym czarodziejem Wielkiej Brytanii i tak dalej, ale mógłbyś jednak trochę uważać. Pod tobą jest pięćdziesiąt metrów powietrza i pięć metrów wody.</p><p>Harry zaśmiał się odrzucając w tył głowę. Chwycił się poręczy, podniósł nogi i specjalnie przechylił w stronę rzeki. Severus drgnął i zacisnął szczęki. Potter podniósł brwi, uśmiechnął najbezczelniej jak potrafił i zakołysał mocniej. Snape w jednym momencie znalazł się przed nim i mocno chwycił za przedramiona.</p><p>— Złaź stamtąd, głupi szczylu — wysyczał.</p><p>Potter posłuchał i zsunął się z barierki niemal prosto w jego ramiona. Podniósł głowę wiedząc, jak są blisko siebie. Przełknął ślinę dostrzegając w oczach Snape’a pożądanie mieszające się ze wściekłością i strachem. Uścisk rąk nie zelżał, wręcz przeciwnie, dłonie Severusa zaciskały się na nim jeszcze mocniej. Wystarczyło tylko, żeby przysunął się bliżej i...</p><p>— W takich momentach zastanawiam się czy jesteś bardziej przebiegły czy bezmyślny — mruknął Snape puszczając go i robiąc krok w tył.</p><p>— To miłe, gdy się o mnie tak martwisz — powiedział Harry. — Przyjemnie jest to czasem poczuć. Zobaczyć.</p><p>— Spędziłem pół życia chroniąc twój tyłek, Potter. Cóż w tym dziwnego, że nie chcę, by mój wysiłek podszedł na marne? — wycedził Snape w słabej obronie.</p><p>Harry tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco i odwrócił.</p><p>— Idziemy? — rzucił przez ramię i ruszył dalej przez most.</p><p>Usłyszał za sobą niezadowolone prychnięcie i ciche, równe kroki. Rozstali się pół godziny później, na Lothbury, gdzie wydzielona przestrzeń pozwalała bezpiecznie się aportować nie wzbudzając podejrzeń — Mugole widzieli tylko ogrodzoną kratę służącą za wentylację metra. Severus nie pozwolił mu odstawić się do domu.</p><p>— Nie jestem damą w opałach, Potter — mruknął i spojrzał na niego łagodniej. — Doceniam, że byłeś tam dziś ze mną. Było mi naprawdę — chwilę szukał słowa — łatwiej.</p><p>Harry miał wrażenie, że pożegnania były dla Snape’a trudniejsze, jakby zaczynał się wahać co do swojej decyzji, gdy miał stracić go z oczu. Może on też tęsknił, tak jak Harry? Może też chciał być z nim dłużej?</p><p>— Mogę cię pocałować? Na pożegnanie? — zaryzykował pytanie przygotowując się na odmowę. — Chociaż w policzek. — dodał ciszej. Severus nachylił się trochę wystawiając policzek. Harry przytrzymał go lekko za ramiona i przycisnął wargi do ciepłej twarzy, przesuwając je na szczękę i szyję, końcówką języka smakując skórę. Gdy się odsunął oczy Severusa były zamknięte, a oddech szybszy. Jedna z jego dłoni chwyciła biodro Pottera i nie puszczała.</p><p>— Kiedy… — zaczął Snape, ale urwał. Jego głos był zachrypnięty. Uchylił powieki i westchnął. Ręka spoczywająca na biodrze przesunęła się na talię a druga objęła szyję. Usta Severusa znalazły jego i przed krótki moment świat drżał i wirował. Gdy pocałunek się skończył Harry jęknął, czując szybkie pulsowanie krwi i prąd podniecenia.</p><p>— Teraz mnie tak zostawisz — wymamrotał nie wypuszczając Severusa z ramion. Snape chrząknął i odsunął się. — Sam jestem sobie winny</p><p>— Do zobaczenia  — powiedział Snape i znikł.</p><p>I Harry został sam, rozpalony i wypełniony nadzieją, sfrustrowany i niespokojny. Wrócił do domu pieszo by pozbyć się drażniącej, kłującej energii wypełniającej jego ciało. Z każdym spotkaniem było mu trudniej trzymać się z daleka, miał nadzieję, że wytrzyma dłużej. A teraz kolejny tydzień czekania (nie wiedział czy to już reguła w ich spotkaniach) wydawał się długi jak rok.</p><p>Niedzielę spędził w domu, smętnie jedząc lody i wracając do porzuconej jakiś czas temu telewizji. Czas mu się dłużył i nie mógł się skupić na tym co ogląda, umysł podsuwał wciąż te same wspomnienia. Dotrwał do wieczora, wziął szybki prysznic pełny bezsilnie skutecznych fantazji i tylko nieco spokojniejszy poszedł spać.</p><p>Po raz pierwszy w życiu też pożałował nudnej pracy. Godziny ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, nikt nie zjawił się w drzwiach, nie miał cierpliwości, by zająć się inwentaryzacją. Siedział przerzucając kartki nieczytanych książek, zakładając nogi na oparcie otomany, gapiąc się w sufit i wzdychając. Pod koniec dnia zjawiła się Hermiona i zamiast go trochę rozerwać, zalała go pytaniami rozdrażniając jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>— Co się dzieje, Harry? — spytała w końcu widząc, jak bardzo jest nieswój. </p><p>— Wszystko dobrze — zaprzeczył Potter trzaskając o stół odkładaną książką. — Nie wiem czemu się tak zachowuje.</p><p>— Chodzi o Snape’a?</p><p>— Oczywiście, że chodzi o Snape’a. O kogo innego mogłoby chodzić? Nie chodzi mi o nikogo innego już od dobrych kilku lat — wypluł Harry i wplótł dłonie we włosy opierając na nich głowę. — Wszystko idzie dobrze — powiedział. — Pocałował mnie. Drugi raz.</p><p>— O — Hermiona ściągnęła usta, by się nie uśmiechnąć. — I jak było?</p><p>— Obłędnie — Harry roześmiał się krótko na wspomnienie.</p><p>— Więc o chodzi? Myślałam, że… no wiem. Tego właśnie chcesz.</p><p>— Jestem takim beznadziejnym dzieciakiem, Miona. Myślałem, że dam radę czekać, nie spieszyć się, być rozważnym, powoli go oswajać. Ale wpadam w to mocniej, niżbym przypuszczał. Usycham z tęsknoty — przyznał się w końcu, najbardziej sam przed sobą, co z nim się działo. — Nie chcę czekać. Może faktycznie jestem niedojrzały, lub zbyt mało dojrzały by z nim być.</p><p>Hermiona pokiwała głową.</p><p>— Myślałeś, że będziesz mieć nad tym kontrolę?</p><p>— Nad czym?</p><p>— Nad swoimi uczuciami. Nad miłością, nadzieją, pożądaniem.</p><p>Harry zastanowił się chwilę.</p><p>— Może. Myślałem, że to zdobywa się z wiekiem. Wcześniej lepiej sobie radziłem z uczuciami do niego.</p><p>— Radziłeś sobie lepiej, bo myślałeś że umarł, Harry. Teraz to jest realne. Teraz Snape ma zapach i smak i swoje uczucia, pragnienia, potrzeby. Teraz naprawdę możesz… no wiesz, z nim być. Mieć go. Myślę, że musisz być tym trochę przerażony.</p><p>Potter obracał w rękach kubek z herbatą.</p><p>— Może jestem.</p><p>Hermiona pokiwała głową.</p><p>— Przez to, że trzyma mnie na dystans, każe mi o tym myśleć. A myślenie nie wychodzi mi najlepiej. Wolałbym jednak coś robić.  Ale pewnie Severus ma rację.</p><p>— Nie przesadzałabym z tym dystansem — zaśmiała się Granger. — Już dwa razy cię pocałował. I to — nie <em>dał się</em> pocałować, ale cię pocałował. — Harry uśmiechnął się połową ust.</p><p>— Dziękuję — powiedział po chwili, poważniej. — Lepiej mi.</p><p>Hermiona przytuliła go krótko i serdecznie.</p><p>— Nigdy nic nie może być proste w twoim życiu, prawda, Harry? — zapytała, ale nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi. </p><p>Kolejne dni w pracy były łatwiejsze, udało mu się zająć czymś konstruktywnym, czas płynął trochę szybciej. Żadnych wieści od Severusa czy o Severusie nie miał, ale starał się cierpliwie poczekać do soboty by odwiedzić go znów.</p><p>Kiedy w piątkowy wieczór powoli przygotowywał się do zamknięcia antykwariatu, skrzypnęły szklane drzwi wejściowe i zadzwonił dzwonek. Harry westchnął, przeklinając spóźnionych klientów i wyszedł na front. Przy drzwiach stał Snape. Jego włosy wydawały się w lekkim nieładzie, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Harry, zaskoczony, stanął w miejscu czując, że otwierają mu się usta. Szybko zacisnął szczęki, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.</p><p>— Cześć — powiedział tylko i podszedł do drzwi. Ręka Severusa jeszcze trzymała klamkę, jakby rozważał ucieczkę. Harry przekluczył zamek w drzwiach. — Co tutaj robisz? — Kąciki ust kiedyś mu pękną od tego uśmiechania.</p><p>— Przechodziłem obok — wyjaśnił szybko Snape. Wyprostował się i poprawił ubranie unikając wzroku Pottera.</p><p>Snape też tęsknił. Też nie mógł wytrzymać.</p><p>— Bardzo się cieszę — odpowiedział Potter. — Że przechodziłeś.</p><p>Snape zerknął na niego a potem na duży zegar stojący w rogu sklepu.</p><p>— Myślałem, że może już kończysz. Chciałem spytać, czy nie masz ochoty na…</p><p>— Mam. — przerwał mu Harry.</p><p>— …kolację — dokończył Severus.</p><p>— Może być kolacja.</p><p>— To poczekam. — Zrobił gest ręką.</p><p>— Daj mi dwie minuty — Harry już odwrócił się i biegł na zaplecze. — Co robiłeś w mieście? — krzyknął z zaplecza. Próbował uspokoić serce bijące teraz w rytm ody do radości.</p><p>Snape przyszedł. Wcześniej. Sam. Brał go na randkę. Harry, gdyby mógł, zacząłby nucić. Żałował, że tak niestarannie się dziś ubrał. Choć Snape też nie wydawał się wystrojony.</p><p>—  Musiałem załatwić coś w zielarni — odpowiedział. Harry wrócił do niego nieco zdyszany i uśmiechnięty. Severus ściągnął brwi widząc jego minę i otworzył drzwi.</p><p>— Rozumiem, że jesteś gotowy.</p><p>Harry skinął głową i wyciągnął pęk kluczy. Zamknął antykwariat i odwrócił się do Severusa przyglądającemu się książkom na wystawie.</p><p>— Tęskniłeś — wymruczał stając obok mężczyzny.</p><p>— Nic z tych rzeczy — odpowiedział Snape podziwiając woluminy za szybą. — Po prostu byłem w okolicy.</p><p>— Ja też. — Potter nie dał się zwieść. — Usychałem z tęsknoty.</p><p>Snape wyciągnął przed siebie jedną z dłoni. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że kciuk i palec wskazujący były poparzone. Zaniepokojony, chwycił ją i przyciągnął do siebie by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć.</p><p>— Co się stało?</p><p>Obrażenia były dość rozległe, ale płytkie. Skóra powinna się zregenerować, choć miejsce niewątpliwie było bolesne i tkliwe.</p><p>Severus pozwolił mu chwilę egzaminować swoją dłoń po czym ją cofnął.</p><p>— Poparzyłem się eliksirem. Wywarem z wąsatki skalistej, dokładniej rzecz ujmując.</p><p>— Ale… jak? Przecież…</p><p>— Byłem nieostrożny. Nadmiernie rozkojarzony.</p><p>Do Pottera w końcu dotarło, co Snape chce mu powiedzieć i nie mógł nic za to, że interpretacja bardzo mu się podobała. Nie chciał się uśmiechać, bo przecież oparzenie musiało boleć, więc przygryzł usta. Snape prychnął.</p><p>— Pozwolisz mi spróbować to uleczyć?</p><p>— A potrafisz? Nie ma skutecznych maści czy eliksirów na wywar, wszystko wchodzi w reakcję z wąsatką i tylko pogłębia uszkodzenie skóry. Dlatego jest taka niebezpieczna. Obawiam się też rzucać zaklęcia — ból jest do zniesienia, więc nie chcę pogarszać sytuacji.  Przejdzie.</p><p>Harry nie próbował nigdy leczyć za pomocą swojej magii, to jednak nie było to samo co przenikanie przez mury czy łamanie osłon. Nigdy też nie przyszło mu do głowy, by się tego uczyć. Zawstydził się nagle — mógł przecież pomóc tylu ludziom, gdyby potrafił. Mógłby w końcu na coś się przydać, a nie siedzieć bezczynnie w starym sklepie. Zmarszczył brwi i spuścił głowę, zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, czując na plecach pazur poczucia winy.</p><p>Snape czytał mu w myślach. Potrafił to robić nawet bez legimencji.</p><p>— Przestań — powiedział ostro. Ścisnął jego ramię i zmusił, by spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nie musisz, Harry.</p><p>— Ale powinienem. Skąd wiesz o czym myślę? — spytał i przysunął się bliżej Snape’a kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.</p><p>— Znam cię — odpowiedział Snape. — Masz tylko jeden dług — pogłaskał go po karku i plecach, przycisnął trochę do siebie. — Wobec siebie. — Stali tak chwilę, aż w końcu Severus zabrał rękę. — Chodź.</p><p>Odwiedzili raz jeszcze restaurację Highbury, wybrali ten sam stolik, przy którym siedzieli poprzednim razem, obsługiwał ich ten sam kelner. Spojrzał na Harry’ego tak, jakby go rozpoznał. Znów spytał o świeczkę i znów wycofał się szybko z propozycji, widząc reakcję Snape’a.</p><p>— Jak ci minął tydzień? — spytał Harry, kiedy wybrali już cos z menu i czekali na zamówienie.</p><p>— Znośnie — odrzekł Snape krojąc swojego steka. — Ale pewnie dlatego, że głównie siedziałem w laboratorium. W poniedziałek jacyś reporterzy dopadli mnie na Pokątnej, byłem niemiły.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się żałując, że nie mógł być świadkiem zajścia.</p><p>— Nie pamiętam, żeby było coś na ten temat w gazetach.</p><p>— Czasem mam wrażenie, że cokolwiek bym nie zrobił czy powiedział, wszystko zostanie usprawiedliwione, że pismaki dopowiadają sobie jakąś zmyśloną historyjkę o skrzywdzonych, niezrozumianych bohaterach. — Spojrzał na Pottera znacząco.</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz — odpowiedział Harry unosząc obie brwi i wkładając sporą porcję makaronu do ust. Kiedy skończył przeżuwać, zmienił temat. — Myślałem, że jutro cię odwiedzę. Nie, żeby mi dzisiejsza kolacja się nie podobała, ale… czy to znaczy, że… — bawił się widelcem zastanawiając się jak najlepiej zadać pytanie. — Lubię być u ciebie. — skończył, mając nadzieję, że wyraża się wystarczająco jasno.</p><p>Snape zerknął na niego, ale nie odpowiedział. Skończyli posiłek rozmawiając o bezpieczniejszych sprawach niż swoje pragnienia i nadzieje. Wyszli z pubu dobrze po dwudziestej trzeciej, Harry’emu przyjemnie wirowało w głowie od alkoholu. Nie chciał rozstawać się na kolejny tydzień, czuł mdłości na samą myśl o tym. Doszli do pobliskiego punktu aportacji i stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Ręka Harry’ego nie posłuchała go i dotknęła Severusa.</p><p>— Chyba nam niczego nie ułatwiam — powiedział w końcu patrząc na swoje buty. — Przepraszam. To silniejsze ode mnie.</p><p>— To czy ułatwiasz czy utrudniasz zależy od podjętej decyzji — odpowiedział Snape zapalając w Harrym nadzieję. Podniósł wzrok. Grdyka Severusa drgnęła, mężczyzna podniósł trochę głowę, jakby chciał przejąć kontrolę nad wymykającą się z rąk sytuacją. — Możesz przyjść jutro, jeśli chcesz — dodał ciszej, niemal wbrew sobie.</p><p>Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Pottera można było sprzedać za wiadra galeonów, gazety i agencje reklamowe biłyby się o niego. Ale nie był na sprzedaż, był osobistym, intymnym prezentem dla Severusa.</p><p>— Świetnie — odpowiedział Potter czując, że trochę się czewieni. — To będę jutro na obiad. Poproszę Stworka, żeby zrobił ciasto.</p><p>Snape skinął głową i zniknął.</p><p>Następnego popołudnia Harry, ubrany w swoje najlepsze dżinsy i koszulkę w szaro-zielone paski, dzierżąc w dłoni siatkę z brownie i pudełkiem lodów waniliowych, zjawił się przed posiadłością Snape’a. Znalazł go w jednej ze szklarni, gdzie rozsadzał smocze języki do osobnych donic. Zerknął na niego przez ramię.</p><p>— Jesteś — skinął głową, ale nie przerywał pracy. — Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut.</p><p>Harry chwilę bezwstydnie przyglądał się jego plecom i pośladkom. Odłożył paczkę na pobliski stół i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu próbując odgonić lubieżne fantazje.</p><p>— Masz tu chyba więcej gatunków roślin niż widziałem w Hogwarcie. Neville byłby zachwycony.</p><p>— Wiele z nich jest nielegalnych — Snape spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. — dlatego nie widziałeś ich w Hogwarcie.</p><p>Harry uniósł brew.</p><p>— Ale ty je posadziłeś czy je już tu zastałeś?</p><p>— Na pewno chcesz znać odpowiedź na to pytanie?</p><p>— Nie, w sumie nie — przyznał Harry i nieco odsunął się od rozsadników, tak na wszelki wypadek. Snape się roześmiał.</p><p>— Chodźmy, panie Potter — powiedział w końcu odkładając fartuch na krzesło i myjąc ręce w zlewie. — Już wszystko przygotowałem.</p><p>Jedzenie czekało na nich na stole pod wierzbą. Snape przygotował tartę z warzywami i mięsem i kilka sałatek. Rozlał do szklanek ziemnego kompotu ze świeżych brzoskwiń i moreli. Harry zauważył pewną zmianę w zachowaniu — był bardziej spięty, drażliwy, unikał jego wzroku. Często zamyślał się i odpływał. Znów spędzili popołudnie leniwie dotrzymując sobie towarzystwa.</p><p>— Nie męczy cię to? — spytał nagle Snape, odrywając wzrok od książki i patrząc w dół na opartego o drzewo Harry’ego. Potter wyciągnął źdźbło trawy z ust i zamknął gazetę, którą przeglądał.</p><p>— O czym mówisz?</p><p>— O tym — Snape zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką, wskazując siebie i otoczenie. — To że spędzamy sobotę jak emeryci, trawiąc i milcząc albo czytając. Nie męczę cię… ja? — w jego głosie, głęboko, ukrywała się niepewność.</p><p>Harry roześmiał się i położył rękę na stopie Severusa.</p><p>— Nie. Może trochę jestem emerytem. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie… to tak, czasem mnie męczysz, ale w inny sposób niż chyba masz na myśli — odpowiedział. Spojrzał przed siebie na klif i niebo. —  Miałem dość wrażeń w życiu. Na razie nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie lepszego scenariusza, niż ten. Już od dawna marzyłem o nudnym życiu, choć z tobą nie jest nudno. Nawet jeśli tylko siedzimy i trawimy — dodał ciszej świadomy, że scenariusz ich wspólnej przyszłości nadal jest w fazie wyobrażeń. </p><p>Snape spojrzał w górę i chrząknął, potarł zmarszczoną brew.</p><p>— Zostań. — jego głos był zachrypnięty, jakby mówił przez ściśnięte gardło. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć swoim uszom. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. — Zostań do jutra.</p><p>— Chcesz, żebym tu został na noc?</p><p>— Jest dodatkowy pokój — Snape był bardzo oficjalny.</p><p>— Wiesz, że nie dam rady w nim zasnąć.</p><p>Severus przewrócił oczami.</p><p>— Mam zapas Bezsennego Snu w razie czego — warknął. — Zawsze trzeba do ciebie mówić dużymi literami, Potter?</p><p>Harry ściągnął usta by powstrzymać uśmiech. A więc Snape brał pod uwagę, że… nawet nie chciał kończyć w myślach tego zdania, choć jego ciało zareagowało zgodnie z jego treścią.</p><p>Do końca dnia nie mógł już myśleć o niczym innym, nie mógł też przestać się uśmiechać. Pogwizdywał myjąc naczynia i mruczał, zadowolony, kiedy siedzieli wieczorem z butelką wina. Gdy Severus poszedł pod prysznic, Harry położył się na łóżku w gościnnym pokoju. Im bliżej była pora snu, tym bardziej się denerwował. Miał tak po prostu wślizgnąć się do łóżka Snape’a? Dołączyć do niego pod prysznicem? Bał się, że będzie niezgrabny lub śmieszny, że Snape zmieni zdanie i jednak każe mu wracać do siebie.</p><p>Mam w sobie tyle samo niepewności co on — przyszło mu nagle do głowy. — Tylko gorzej się kontroluję. I mniej myślę.</p><p>To jakoś go pocieszyło — myśl, że Snape też się boi.</p><p>Kiedy usłyszał, że mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki i zamknął drzwi od swojej sypialni, poszedł pod prysznic by dokładnie się wyszorować. Jego wnętrze drżało, żołądek skręcał się, a w głowie miał tylko fragmenty zdań, nie potrafił ułożyć spójnej myśli.</p><p>Po prostu to zrób — mówił do siebie. — Improwizuj. Powiedz, że masz problem z erekcją i spytaj czy ma na to jakiś sposób. — Zachichotał nerwowo na ten pomysł. Chwilami docierał do niego absurd sytuacji, nadmiar stresu. Wiedział, że Snape czegoś od niego chce, że coś do niego czuje, i że musiałby coś koncertowo spieprzyć, by wyrzucił go z łóżka. Ale takie argumenty pomagały na krótko — po chwili jego gardło znów się ściskało, a serce gotowe było przebić się przez żebra.</p><p>Założył na siebie tylko bokserki, uznał, że nie da rady wejść do Snape’a całkiem goły. Nie zapukał. Nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi.</p><p>Nie miał pojęcia, na co Snape się zgadzał, pozwalając mu zostać, sugerując, że chce z nim spędzić noc. Harry chciał wziąć wszystko co mu da. Miał miej obaw niż Snape, mniej bał się złamanego serca — być może dlatego, że Snape raz już je złamał. W poświacie padającej przez okna zobaczył ciemny kształt po prawej stronie łóżka. Przysiadł ostrożnie na posłaniu.</p><p>— Śpisz? — spytał cicho.</p><p>— Nie — odpowiedział mu Severus i pociągnął pościel, by ją odchylić. — Chodź.</p><p>— Chciałeś, żebym przyszedł? — Harry nie wiedział, czy musiał się upewnić czy po prostu bardzo pragnął usłyszeć odpowiedź. Snape był nagi, a Harry’emu, gdy już go dotknął, nie udało się powstrzymać jęku.</p><p>— Wiesz, że tak.</p><p>Przysunął się bliżej, na tyle blisko, by czuć ciepło drugiego ciała. Severus odwrócił najpierw głowę w jego stronę, potem przekręcił się cały.</p><p>— Powiedz to, proszę — szepnął Potter.</p><p>Poczuł na policzku ciepłą dłoń. Palce gładziły jego skroń, przeczesywały włosy, pieściły ucho. Snape uniósł się i nachylił nad nim. Ich usta były bardzo blisko.</p><p>— Co chcesz usłyszeć, Harry? Że od wielu lat o tobie myślę? — Harry pokiwał głową w ciemności, szczęśliwy. Nerwowość ulatniała się z każdym usłyszanym słowem. — Że nie mogę utrzymać przy sobie rąk, gdy jesteś blisko? — Oddech Harryego przyspieszył, rozchylił usta, by nabrać tlenu. Severus musnął jego wargi i odsunął się znów. — Że staję się przy tobie bezradny i bezbronny? — Harry dyszał i zrobił się bardzo twardy, choć Severus jeszcze go nie dotknął. — Co jeszcze chcesz usłyszeć, Harry?</p><p>— Wszystko — wychrypiał. — Chcę, żebyś powiedział mi wszystko.</p><p>Snape przewrócił go na plecy i położył na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Był tak samo twardy jak on.</p><p>— Że kiedy jesteś ze mną czuję się szczęśliwy? Że życie staje się bardziej znośne? Że ja sam jestem bardziej znośny dzięki tobie? To chcesz usłyszeć? — zaczął wolno poruszać biodrami. Harry objął jego pośladki i przycisnął do siebie mocniej. Nie musieli wiele robić, każdy ruch sprawiał, że przyjemność przenikała przez ich kości, zapalała nerwy.</p><p>— Tak — jęknął Harry i przyciągnął go do głodnego i gwałtownego pocałunku. Jego biodra szarpnęły, jak tylko język Snape’a znalazł się w jego ustach. — Nie możesz teraz drwić — wysapał Harry, gdy oderwał się od niego, by odetchnąć. — Nie możesz teraz kłamać.</p><p>Severus zastygł. Chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pogłaskał czule.</p><p>— Nie kłamię, Harry. Nie drwię. Co nie znaczy, że nie jestem przerażony.</p><p>Harry uśmiechnął się w ciemności i sięgnął po jego usta.</p><p>— Mogę być odważny za nas dwóch – szepnął.</p><p>— Chyba głupi za nas dwóch.</p><p>— Dobrze. Cokolwiek. Byle za nas dwóch.</p><p>Snape jęknął w odpowiedzi, bo Harry, nie czekając na nią, przyssał się do jego szyi. Nie wypuszczając mężczyzny z ramion przewrócił ich tak, że teraz on był na górze. Całował go długo, namiętnie i czule, tak by nie zostawić w Severusie śladu wątpliwości, jak bardzo go pragnie, jak tęsknił, jak czekał. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i, obejmując kolanami szczupłe biodra, wiódł palcami po chłodnej, gładkiej skórze. Zatrzymał się chwilę przy wystających brodawkach i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Severus gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, kiedy delikatnie ją ścisnął. W końcu wziął w dłonie obie ich erekcje i klika razy przeciągnął palcami po jedwabistej skórze. Był podniecony, spragniony do granic. Wiedział, że jeszcze kilka ruchów i doszedłby bezradnie, jak dzieciak. Przesunął się trochę w dół.</p><p>— Tylko chwilę, obiecuję — wyszeptał widząc, że Snape unosi głowę próbując odgadnąć jego zamiary.</p><p>Najpierw schował w ustach samą główkę, lekko ją possał i zaplótł palce u nasady. Snape jęknął głośno i szarpnął się. Wymruczał coś co siebie, Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego słów. Uwiódł go smak Severusa tak, jak zawróciła mu w głowie jego magia, jak zakochał się w nim samym. Chciał poczuć jak smakuje jego sperma, ale na dziś miał inne plany.</p><p>Severus zacisnął mu ręce na włosach.</p><p>— Nie masz w ogóle litości dla mojego starego, zużytego ciała — stęknął i spróbował unieść mu głowę.</p><p>— Żadnej — roześmiał się cicho Harry i chwycił wąskie biodra zmuszając, by mężczyzna przetoczył się na brzuch. Bez ostrzeżenia rozchylił pośladki i przesunął językiem po ciasnym, pomarszczonym wejściu. Tak długo i delikatnie je drażnił, aż mięśnie nieco się rozluźniły wpuszczając go do środka. Usłyszał wymamrotane w poduszkę siarczyste przekleństwo i uśmiechnął się nie przerywając pieszczoty. Po chwili zastąpił język palcami, najpierw jednym, potem dwoma. Kreślił wolne koła, głębiej i głębiej, szukając prostaty. Snape jęknął już całkiem głośno i uniósł się nieco podciągając kolana.</p><p>— Chcesz…  — sapnął, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć już nic więcej.</p><p>— Nie. Nie dziś.</p><p>Członek Severusa, był ciężki i twardy, kiedy Harry owijał wokół niego palce drugiej dłoni. W ten sposób miał więcej kontroli nad tym, co się dzieje. Gdyby w niego wszedł, gdyby go pieprzył, straciłby ją natychmiast.</p><p>Jego ruchy były pewne, ale powolne, idealne by szybko doprowadzić Severusa na skraj, ale nie pozwolić mu skończyć. Mężczyzna jęczał i przeklinał, przygryzał dłoń, na której trzymał głowę.</p><p>— Proszę — wyszeptał w końcu, pokonany. – Proszę.</p><p>Harry zacisnął mocno rękę, która trzymała jego erekcję i kilka razy przesunął po niej palcami jednocześnie drugą ręką naciskając wrażliwy punkt w głębi jego ciała.</p><p>Severus odchylił głowę a jego jęki zamieniły się w krzyk. Harry dyszał i jęczał wraz z nim, całował jego plecy, przyciskał rozpalone czoło do skóry. Mógłby to robić całe życie, ciągle. Niemal doszedł tylko słysząc jak krzyczy, czując na palcach spermę.</p><p>Snape opadł na łóżko. Po chwili obrócił się i wyciągnął do niego ramiona.</p><p>— Chodź tutaj — rozkazał.</p><p>Harry wspiął się na niego. Severus raz jeszcze chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował łapczywie i drżąco, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił znaleźć innych słów niż te spisane językiem, wargami, zębami i śliną. Po chwili oderwał się od niego i pociągnął wyżej.</p><p>— Oprzyj ręce o ścianę i unieś się trochę – wydyszał.</p><p>Harry usiadł mu na ramionach a jego penis znalazł się dokładnie na uchylonych wargach. Przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę. Był blisko, zbyt blisko. Wziął głęboki oddech i wsunął się w otwarte, chętne gardło uważając, by nie wejść zbyt głęboko. Po chwili jednak ręka, która znalazła się na jego pośladku pchnęła go głębiej a gardło zacisnęło się. Harry krzyknął i wycofał się nieco mając nadzieję, że nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Pozwolił ręce dyktować głębokość i siłę pchnięć, rozkosz uderzała w jego żyły coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż do momentu gdy nie starczyło mu w płucach tlenu, aż zachrypł od krzyku.</p><p>- O tak, tak – jęczał, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Całe jego ciało było jedynie odczuwaniem, falą dreszczy.</p><p>W końcu Severus wziął go tak głęboko jak to było możliwe i zaczął ssać. Harry załkał i doszedł, w ostatnim momencie puszczając ścianę i przytrzymując głowę mężczyzny. </p><p>Na moment świat znikł, Harry dryfował w płynnym szczęściu.</p><p>— Nic ci nie zrobiłem? — wydyszał, kiedy już leżeli obok siebie. — Przepraszam, nie mogłem…</p><p>— Nic mi nie jest, Harry — w głosie Severusa były iskry śmiechu.</p><p>— Było ci dobrze? — spytał nieśmiało całując jego ramiona i szyję.</p><p>— Moje jęki nie wystarczą panu za odpowiedź, panie Potter? Moje błagania? Choć muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę zaskoczony. Spodziewałem się innego scenariusza.</p><p>— Wyobrażałeś sobie, że się kochamy? Jak myślałeś, że będzie? — Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na ciemny kształt przed sobą czując się trochę jak szczeniak zakochany pierwszy raz w życiu.</p><p>— Myślałem że będzie… zwyczajniej. Nie miałem cię za tak… hojnego i powściągliwego kochanka.</p><p>— Powinienem się obrazić? — spytał Harry nie mając na to najmniejszej ochoty.</p><p>— Oczywiście. — Snape leniwie głaskał jego włosy.</p><p>— Nie żałuję ani jednej rzeczy w swoim życiu — powiedział nagle poważnym tonem. — Skoro doprowadziły mnie właśnie tutaj. — Przyłożył rękę do piersi Severusa.</p><p>— Zawsze będziesz ze mną tak sentymentalny?</p><p>— Ty też dzisiaj byłeś, czemu ja nie mogę? — Potter za karę uszczypnął go w brodawkę. Snape syknął i uderzył go w pośladek.</p><p>— Byłem, bo mnie o to prosiłeś, tylko dlatego.</p><p>— Byłeś bardzo ładnie sentymentalny. Masz wrodzony talent. — Harry zarobił tym kolejnego klapsa. — Au!</p><p>— Śpij, Potter. Jestem już stary, nie mogę zarywać nocki. Emeryci, pamiętasz?</p><p>Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy.</p><p>— Czy to coś znaczy? To, co właśnie zrobiliśmy? – zapytał w końcu o to, o co najbardziej chciał zapytać.</p><p>— A dla ciebie znaczy?</p><p>— Tak. Ale nie tylko to. Wszystko… znaczy.</p><p>— Myślę, że w zamian za taki seks mogę położyć swoje życie na szali raz jeszcze – westchnął w końcu Severus.</p><p>— Jesteś okropny.</p><p>— Mówiłeś, że jesteś na to gotowy.</p><p>— Jestem. — wymruczał Harry i po raz pierwszy w życiu był naprawdę pewny swoich słów. — Dlaczego… zmieniłeś zdanie?</p><p>— Pomyślałem, że może wcale nie jestem taki mądry, jak mi się wydaje. A ty nie jesteś aż tak głupi.</p><p>Harry z rozmysłem go ugryzł.</p><p>— Pytam poważnie.</p><p>Severus pocałował go w czubek głowy i przytulił mocno, niemal boleśnie.</p><p>— Są dwie możliwe odpowiedzi. Albo jestem tak słaby, albo to, co czuję do ciebie jest tak silne — wyszeptał.</p><p>— Wolę tę drugą opcję. Tym bardziej, że mam cię za jednego z najsilniejszych ludzi na świecie – odpowiedział Harry czując, jak ciepły, szczęśliwy spokój rozlewa mu się po tkankach.</p><p>Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, żeby sen pociągnął go w niebyt.</p><p>Wszystko, co działo się później, nie było ani takie, jak spodziewał się Harry, ani takie, jak obawiał się Severus. Pozostaje też ich własną, nudną i najważniejszą historią: to jak dogadywali się co do porzuconych w salonie skarpetek, niedomytych naczyń, nadmiernie kąśliwych uwag czy dąsania się o byle głupstwo; to, kogo zapraszali do siebie na kolację i gdzie jeździli na wakacje. To jak się kochali — w salonie, w kuchni i szklarni — każdy orgazm — wstrząsający ziemią czy słaby, nie przynoszący rozładowania, wszystkie zapewnienia, oskarżenia, wyznania — pozostają ich własnością a my, drodzy Czytelnicy, przestajemy ich podglądać. Nie przenikamy już przez ściany, nie podsłuchujemy myśli, nie czytamy z ruchu warg. Dla nas, ta opowieść się kończy, naprawdę. Dla nich trwa.</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>